Ed, Edd n Eddy Unite: Warriors Of The Wild
by Ghostdog Rover 2.8
Summary: The first ever Ed Edd n Eddy crossover with our favorite Nicktoons. They now have to save the world from the mysterious Gawmu. This is Rated T for blood. Updates on Saturday
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, it has come to my attention that you guys haven't been posting any Nicktoons Unite Stories. And since Ed, Edd n Eddy or practically the basis of nostalgia, I decided to do a fanfiction about them. Now even though I have multiple Fanfictions on my account, doesn't mean I can't keep track of them. I hope you people love this.**

**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network.**

**I do not own Nicktoons Unite! they belong to THQ games.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one: A new threat<em>  
>We come to a small land known as Peach Creek. This land contains a Cul-De-Sac with extraordinary inhabitants. Three teens about seventeen years old walk to the local junkyard. The three teens have very distinct features.<p>

One has long, black hair, which sticks up at three points; a yellow jacket with a single, vertical red stripe; blue jeans with a wallet chain; and red shoes. His sapphire eyes glisten. He is mildly short and the shortest one of the group. His name is Eddy McGee.

Another teen has orange, moderately spiky hair. He wears an olive-green jacket, T-shirt with red and white horizontal stripes underneath, blue jeans, and onyx tennis shoes. His turquoise eyes pan about. He is the tallest one of the trio. His name is Ed Hunter.

The remaining one wears a glistening obsidian cap that covers his grey hair. He has a long, red, short-sleeve T-shirt and black jeans. His emerald-green eyes scan about analytically. His height is roughly the average of the two other boys'. His name is Eddward Jackson, but he prefers to be called Double D on account of his name.

"Double D, can I see those blueprints again?" Eddy asks, grinning.

Edd reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, blue piece of paper folded neatly into a square. He relinquishes the paper to Eddy. Eddy unfolds it and smiles. It is blueprints for an underground hideout for him and his friends. It contains everything they desire: a computer room, a gaming room, a dining room, a living room, and a study. It has taken them over eight months for them to build, and they are finally going to complete it today.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Edd asks, smiling serenely.

"Yeah, our own hideout. This is going to be sweet!" Eddy replies, tossing the unfolded blueprints to Edd. Edd starts to refold the blueprints until Ed snatches them up to read them.

"Will this be like our own Batcave, Double D?" Ed asks goofily. Edd smiles at his friend's excitement.

"Indeed, Ed, this will be our own personal hideaway; we can use it to finish our homework or work on science pro…"

Eddy, slapping Edd upside the head, interrupts him. "Get real, Double D. This hideout is good for one thing and one thing only: getting *away* from school and school work," Eddy walks ahead of his friends as Edd rubs his cheek. "Besides, it's summer vacation, the season of relaxation."

When they reach the junkyard, they look around, scanning the area. They walk over to a purple van with hotrod flames and a teardrop painted on its side. Eddy walks to its back and opens the doors. Inside are two back seats, a waterbed, and a shag carpet. Edd walks inside first. He removes the shag carpeting, revealing a numbered keypad. Edd types in a number algorithm that causes the water bed to lift up. Under the water bed is an elevator lift. The three teens walk into the elevator. Ed closes the van doors behind him. Eddy pushes the down button inside the elevator, causing it to go down. After a few minutes, the elevator reaches its destination. The elevator doors open to reveal a bachelor pad, customized to each Ed's preference.

On the right is a 3-foot-wide by 5-foot-tall computer screen with a keyboard extending the length of the computer screen. On the left are three desks with individual items corresponding to the Eds' personalities. Ed's desk has a stack of zombie comic books; Edd's desk has scientific magazines on it; Eddy's desk has multiple nude magazines. In the center are three beanbag chairs in front of a 25-inch plasma screen television. The beanbag chairs are colored; one red, one yellow, and one green. The hideout already appears finished except for one issue: the power relay. They couldn't find an energy source that was silent, clean, and wouldn't drain the entire town's energy supply.

Edd now has a solution. He has created a device that reuses a strong source of electricity (however brief) for eight years. The device's moniker was the Energy Synthesizer (ES). The only problem is that the device needs 1.58 gigawatts of electricity, and the only way to get this much power is through either a lightning bolt or plutonium. Luckily, the weather forecast calls for a thunder storm today. The Eds are planning on using the lightning storm to charge the ES. The lightning storm would pass over the junkyard at 7:30 P.M.

"There are still 20 minutes until the lightning storm, gentlemen; what would you want to do 'til then?" Edd asks his friends.

"We could play video games," Eddy suggests.

"That would require power that we don't have." Edd points out.

"We could build a portal to Mars," Ed suggests, which evokes awkward stares from his two friends.

"Why don't we just stay here and wait?" Eddy asks.

"Because you and Ed have short attention spans," Edd points out.

"Hey, I don't have a short attention span; Ed does." Eddy points to where Ed would have been standing. Ed is stationed at his desk with the zombie comics, reading a horror-action comic. "Well what do you want to do, Double D?"

"Well, I was thinking about working on the Energy Synthesizer. You know, to make sure it's in working condition and to make a few improvements," Edd states astutely.

"Alright; beats sitting in the dark," Eddy replies. "What do you need?" Ed walks over to Edd and Eddy. Edd explains that they needed a car battery, a metal box, two light bulb sockets, a few wires, a circuit board from an old computer, and a few spark plugs. Eddy and Ed nodded and walked into the elevator. Eddy burst through the van's doors and ran into the junkyard looking for the materials.

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later...<em>

Eddy had his hands full carrying every item listed by Edd. He was about to rush back until he tripped over a rock. He growled and looked at the rock. His expression changed from anger to surprise. On the rock are drawings of a cent sign, of some buttered toast, and of the sun. The drawings on the rock were made by trio in days past. Edd made the sun to symbolize that, if he had never moved to the Cul-De-Sac, they would never be friends. Eddy smiles and starts to write something on the rock and soon ran back to the van. He wrote: _"Our friendship is stronger than the bonds of time."_

Eddy made it back to the van to see Edd standing next to Ed, who was holding the items he had gathered back up.

"Splendid, I'll have the device ready in a few minutes." Edd stated, getting the items from his two friends.

_6 minutes later..._

Edd comes out of the van holding a device. The device was small and shaped like a cube, and it had a strange cylindrical case on one side. Inside it had a see-through box that contained electrical parts. A few cords are visible; of them one is red; another is blue, and a third is yellow. There are long jumper cables coming out of the back of it. The jumper cables are connected to four pipes.

"Ed, could you do me a favor by putting each of these pipes on the highest piles of garbage in the Junkyard." Edd asks. Ed runs off with the pipes and does so.

"So, what are the pipes for?" Eddy asks.

"Well, since we don't have the traditional lightning rods, I've coated the pipes in a highly electro-conductive wax that should attract the lightning like a moth to a flame." Edd explains. "We should have the electricity to power our hangout for eight years."

"Yeah baby yeah," Eddy states, doing an Austin Powers impression.

Ed arrives back, running. As he approaches, he falls on his face. "The pipes are in place."

"Now the time is right. I've created an area that won't attract any electricity," Edd states, placing the ES on the ground. He leads his friends to a small hut made entirely out of rubber. The lightning bolts soon began to strike across the junkyard. The lightning suddenly struck the pipes simultaneously, electrifying the ES. "Incredible, I never intended for multiple lightning strikes on all of the pipes at once." When the lightning strikes stopped, the Eds walk over to the ES'. Edd uncouples the energy container, and notices something strange about the lightning in the containment unit. It is dark purple. "This is strange."

"What? We got the lightning. Enough for a few years." Eddy states.

"Yes, but lightning, when contained, is perceived by the eyes as blue," Edd states, showing the contained purple lightning, "Yet, this is purple."

"So?" Eddy asks. Suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes the ground near them, startling the pondering Eds. "Fuck, man!"

"Eddy, watch your language!" Edd scolds.

"That lightning bolt almost killed us, and you're worried about my fucking language!?" Eddy shouts in exasperation.

"Still, being a potty-mouthed sailor won't solve things." Edd states. Another bolt of lightning strikes a pile of old cars. The car pile starts to move, beginning to form a creature. The creature is dark black with purple highlights around the cracks. Its eyes are purple. The Eds turn to see the creature glaring down at them. Ed walks up to the creature, smiling goofily.

"Hello, otherworldly creature, I am E-" Ed is interrupted by the creature smacking him across the county line. Eddy and Edd are astonished by the fact their friend was just given a one-way trip to Lemon Brook. The creature roars in the remaining two Eds' faces. Eddy and Edd soon break into a run as fast as they can from the mechanized monster. The mechanized monster starts to chase after them. Edd nearly stops when he realized they were heading for the Cul-De-Sac.

"Wait!" Edd shouts while running. "We can't lead this beast to the Cul-De-Sac!"

"At least, we'll have backup!" Eddy states.

"Not even Ed could take that beast on!" Edd states. He remembers something: the ES' energy container! If he could tinker with it a little, he could possibly turn it into an electromagnetic pulse (EMP) explosive device. Edd pulls the container out of his pocket.

"Let's split up; it can't chase us both!" Eddy states. When they split up, the monster goes after Edd. Edd is confused at why it chose to chase him. He realizes the monster is after the energy container. Of course, a monster, made out of electricity and cars, needs energy to survive. Edd runs into an old, worn out RV, locking it from the inside. He starts to search for parts for the EMP bomb. The monster starts to rip open the RV like a can opener. When the monster is almost inside, Edd hears a loud, familiar voice.

"Hey! Carzilla! Over here!" The voice shouted. The monster turns to see Eddy, who is waving a car battery. "I got some food for ya."

The metal monster started to chase Eddy, buying time for Edd. Eddy continues running until he trips on a pipe, landing face-first on the ground, dropping the battery in front of him. The monster is about to step on our favorite three-haired protagonist. Eddy closes his eyes, anticipating the end. It never came; he beholds someone standing over him, holding the beast back. It's Ed!

"Away with you, demon of the netherworld!" Ed shouts, throwing the demon five feet away from Eddy. Ed helps Eddy to his feet. The monster gets up and charges at the two Eds. It stops when it feels something thrown onto it. It turned to see an orb wedged into his back. The orb exploded, disabling electricity-powered creature. It roared in pain as it starts to die. It falls to the ground, its eye lights turning off. Edd walks over to rejoice with his friends, only for them to be consumed in an orb of light.

* * *

><p><em>On a remote island, in another universe... <em>

Three huge crabs are chanting around a huge rock pillar with seven floating heads of rock. Each rock head is different: one is a square head with a cheery face; one has long hair, with a buck tooth with three smaller rocks hovering above it; another has a big head of hair that was molded into a curl; another head has an intense look on its face. The other three rocks are in the shape of the Eds' heads.

"Oh, great spirits, allow us to summon the chosen ones from the ancient prophecy to defeat the coming of the dark one: Gamuw," a brown crab chants. Suddenly, purple lightning strikes the rock pillar. "No, not yet!"

The rock shatters into shards, scattering across the island, from the lightning.

"Oh, no!" a purple crab shouts, "The heroes are lost in the great divide!"

"The space between universes! They shall be trapped forever!" another crab shouts.

"Fear not, for some of them made it through; watch." Four figures fall from the sky, landing on the sand bed. One figure stands up. He is by the age of sixteen; he has brown hair that is in a curl at the top, and he had light blue eyes. The other three figures are the Eds.

"Goddamn it!" Eddy shouts, holding his chest.

"Eddy! Language!" Edd shouts back.

"Fuck off, Double D."

"Gravy!" Ed shouts, hugging his friends. The lab coat individual walks over to the Eds.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" The lab coat teen asks.

"I'm Ed!" Ed greets, dropping his friend.

"I'm Eddy," Eddy states, standing up.

"My name is Edd also, but with two Ds. So, I go by Double D," Edd states.

"My name is James Issac Neutron. But, I go by Jimmy."

"Greetings, chosen ones!" The brown crab greets, startling the Eds and Jimmy.

"Wise Old Hermit Crab," Jimmy walks over to the crab. "Can I call you 'Shelly,' though; your normal moniker you have is a mouthful."

"Sure. It's been long since the Globulus incident," Shelly states.

"So, why am I here, or more inclusively, why are we all here?" Jimmy points to the Eds.

"They are the chosen ones, as well," Shelly states. "But, your other friends aren't here."

"What? Are they scattered across the island again?" Jimmy asks.

"No, your friends are stuck in the space between worlds." Shelly states.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-Dun-Dun! It seems our heroes have met the one of the Nicktoons. And it seems the Nicktoons have to deal with another life threatening maniacal mad man who wants to rule the universes. Also I know that sappy note Eddy wrote is way out of character, but he's matured a little to see how much his friends mean to him. Also if you figure out who Gawmu is, PM me to tell me. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ed, Edd n Eddy's journey has only begun with the Nicktoons. I have a lot in store for them. Also this story has some of my ideas and theories on the Nicktoons games._**

**_I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, They belong to Cartoon Network._**

**_I do not own Nicktoons Unite! They belong to THQ Games._**

**_I also do not own the references of tech they use._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: History behind it all.<em>

"What do you mean, their trapped in the space between the universes?!" Jimmy asked, holding the crab above his head.

"Before, you and the other chosen ones got here, lightning struck the summoning rock. Causing your friends to be trapped between the space of the universe." Shelly explained, pointing at few of the remains of the rock pillar. Jimmy puts down the crab, and starts to examine the rock pillar pieces. He pulled out a small rectangular device that looked similar to a PDA. He started to punch in some equations, while Edd looked over his shoulder.

"Could I make a suggestion?" Edd asked.

"Sure," Jimmy replied.

"Well, he said this rock brought us here, if we built a device to amplify the properties of the remains,"

"We could bring my friends out of the space between worlds with ease!" Jimmy finished Edd's sentence.

"I'll start drawing up blueprints for the device." Edd pulled out a small laptop from his backpack(which he had on, the whole time), and started to create some blueprints.

"Let me help you," Jimmy pulled out a small glowing blue cube with silver on it. He pressed a button on the cube, causing a bunch of a machine parts came out of it.

"Amazing! Is that a Pocket Dimension Relativisation of space-time device?" Edd asked.

"Yes, I invented the device to keep storage for me when I'm on the go."

"I dream of making a device such as that."

"When we're done, I'll give you the blueprints for it."

"Uh hey, Nerd and Nerdier. Could you stop the science mumbo-jumbo and hurry up with the device?" Eddy suggested, and with that said Jimmy and Edd started to invent a circular, arch-like device.

"It's a good thing I brought my Neutronic-Generator so we can power this device." Jimmy stated, he held up a remote control to Edd with smile. "Would you care to do the honors Double D?"

"I would be honored." Edd smiled, and pressed a button on the remote, which caused the device to create a blue portal. Three figures came out of the blue portal. One looked like a teenage boy by the age of nineteen. He had grey hair which had a ponytail in the back, glowing green eyes, and a black and grey jumpsuit with a 'D' insignia on it. The other figure was a teen about the age of fifteen. He had long brown hair, which was covered by a pink baseball cap, blue eyes and a big bucktooth. He was in a pink hoodie, which covered his black shirt, blue jeans and blue tennis shoes. The last figure looked like a square yellow sponge with blue eyes, two buck teeth, wearing a white shirt, with a red tie, tucked into brown pants and black shoes.

"Who are these guys?" Eddy asked.

"These are my friends." Jimmy walked over to the three figures.

"Geez, just once I'd like to get a warning before being sucked into a portal." The grey haired teen stated, annoyed.

"Woah, who are these guys?" The bucked tooth teen asked, looking at the Eds.

"Oh, I'm Eddward, though I go by Double D, because my name has two Ds." Edd greeted.

"The names Eddy," Eddy waved.

"And I'm Ed!" Ed shouted.

"The names Danny, Danny Phantom." Danny stated.

"I'm Timmy Turner." Timmy smiled.

"I'm Spongebob Squarepants." Spongebob giggled.

"Your a talking cheese!" Ed picked up Spongebob, amazed at the site.

"I'm a sea-sponge!" Spongebob stated, feeling insulted by the cheese comment.

"Amazing, a sentient sponge capable of thoughts and emotions." Edd pulled out a notepad and started to examine Spongebob.

"We were just talking to a giant crab, and your surprised we met a talking sponge?" Eddy asked.

"Shelly, why are these three here?" Danny asked, pointing to the Eds.

"They are the chosen ones as well." Shelly replied. "There is someone waiting for you in the haven we created for you, old chosen ones show the new chosen ones the way."

With that said, Shelly and the other crabs sunk into the sand. The Eds were surprised at the fact, while the Nicktoons were unfazed by it. The Nicktoons started to walk off, being followed by the Eds. As they walked, Danny decided to start a conversation.

"So, do you guys have any superpowers?" Danny asked, looking towards the Eds.

"Well, Ed is the strongest out of the three of us." Edd explained, "He can easily pick up a building from its hinges, and toss it a 5 mile distance. Though he doesn't have much intelligence." Ed is running around the group, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Kinda reminds me of my friend, Patrick." Spongebob stated.

"Well, that's good that he's strong, but what about you two?" Danny questioned.

"Well, my IQ surpasses my entire neighborhood. I can create devices out of mere items." Edd replied.

"I'm a strategist, I'm the leader in this squad." Eddy stated.

"That's good to know." Danny replied, as they kept walking. The Nicktoons looked around nervously, confused by their surroundings. The Eds, more specifically Edd and Eddy noticed this and decided to ask.

"Do you guys have any idea where we're going?" Eddy asked.

"Uh," Timmy rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, you see, uh," Jimmy started to yammer.

"We absolutely have no idea." Spongebob blurted out.

"But, that crustacean said you knew the way." Edd pointed out.

"Well, that doesn't mean he was right, it's been a long time since we visited this place." Timmy replied.

"How long?" Eddy asked with a stern voice.

"Five years." Danny replied.

"Five years?!" Eddy shouted, causing the birds in the trees to fly away startled.

"Look, if we keep walking maybe we'll come across it." Danny suggested, trying to calm Eddy down.

"What if we get lost?! Or eaten by lions, tigers, or bears!" Eddy shouted.

"Oh my!" Ed added on to Eddy's statement.

"How about I look around the island from the sky?" Danny suggested.

"Unless you can fly-" Eddy was interrupted, by Danny floating in the air with his arms crossed and smug look on his face. Danny soon took off to the sky and looked around. Suddenly he felt a loss of energy, as if his powers were being drained. A light blue ring of energy and appeared in the center of Danny's body. Danny panicked and looked for the haven quickly, unfortunately he was too late. The ring spilt into two turning Danny's appearance into a teen with black raven hair, light blue eyes, a red hoodie with a white circle in the center, blue jeans and red sneakers. Danny started to panic as he started to fall from the sky, losing a lot of altitude. Danny landed on a Spongebob, which was the right person to fall on. The others ran over to the weakened teen.

"Danny, are you ok?" Jimmy asked, helping Danny off of the absorbent sponge.

"I'm fine, well not really. My powers were just drained by something." Danny explained.

"Well now what? We don't have anyone else who can fly." Eddy stated.

"Guys! I found something!" Ed shouted to his friends. They quickly ran over to him to see what he had found. It looked like a big spaceship with a green drawing of a ghost on it. It had an F in the center.

"This is the Specter Speeder." Danny stated. "Maybe, if I can just" Danny placed his hands on the door of the ship and started to concentrate. Danny's whole body began to turn transparent, causing him to walk through the door with ease. After a few minutes, Danny opened the door to let the others in. "Darn, the keys aren't inside."

"Let me see if I can assist with that problem." Jimmy walked over to the driver's seat, opening the control panel to see a few wires. Jimmy pulled out a small toolbox and started to move around a few wires. Ed, possibly bored out of his small, peanut-sized brain, pulled out a comic book called '_The Adventures Of Crash Nebula: Issue #31 Revenge Of The Brain-Suckers'._ Timmy noticed this, and smiled at the comic book.

"You got a Crash Nebula comic book?" Timmy asked looking at Ed.

"Yeah, Crash Nebula is my favorite hero, I have all his action figures and comic books!" Ed replied, excited.

"He's my favorite too, well second to the Crimson Chin." Timmy stated.

"I have his comics too!" Ed pulled out another comic that had red latex suited man, with a big chin.

"Did you read issue #47 of the Crimson Chin, where he faced H2Olga?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, that woman got all washed up!" Ed stated.

"Great, just what we need, another Ed." Eddy muttered, underneath his breath.

"And, finished!" Jimmy stated, as the hum of an engine came on. The ship started to float, causing the people inside to lose their balance a little. "This ship is now fly-worthy."

"Good," Danny quickly sat down in the pilot's seat, which caused everyone to sit in the backseat, excluding Jimmy who was in the Co-Captain's chair. The ship took flight into the sky, a few miles in the air. Danny looked over the side to see if he could see the haven. Jimmy was keeping the ship steady as he did so. Eddy was tapping his foot impatiently, as the two pilots searched for the haven. Edd decided to do some reading and pulled out a Kindle_fire._ Ed and Timmy were reading some more comics, while Spongebob hummed a tune. The gang stopped their activities when they heard an engine stuttering.

"What was that?" Edd asked, afraid of the answer.

"That's the engine, but this ship should have enough gas." Danny stated, finding a note on the dashboard.

It read: _Dear Danny,  
>The ship is having some engine trouble, so do not use it until its fixed.<br>~Jack Fenton_

"Dad, you idiot!" Danny shouted in anger as the ship started falling from the sky. Everyone started to scream. Spongebob held onto Eddy in fear, as Eddy did the same. Timmy facepalms for not realizing something important.

"I wish we were at the Haven safely!" Timmy shouted. As if on cue, the ship disappeared in pink dust, and reappeared in a santuary-like place, with a roaring waterfall and a few huts. Eddy quickly threw Spongebob off of him and open the door to the outside. He laid down on the ground kissing it, pleased to not be in the air anymore. Edd walked out, confused by the fact when Timmy said 'I wish,' they were saved.

"How did we get here though?" Edd asked.

"It was Timmy's Reality Bending computer Programs." Jimmy explained with ease.

"Uh yeah," Timmy agreed nervously. "What he said."

"Where are they?" Edd asked.

"Say our names and we magically appear." A voice stated. A poof of pink dust appeared, as the dust settles it reveals three small figures. One had green hair, green eyes, a white dress shirt with a tie and black pants, with black shoes along with a crown that defied gravity. He was holding a wand. The other figure was a woman with pink hair in a big curl, a yellow T-Shirt, black pants and shoes. She had a crown and wand as well. The last figure appeared to be a ball shaped baby, in a purple onesie. He had a rattle with a star on it, and a crown as well. They all each had dainty wings.

"Cosmo, they didn't say our names." The woman stated.

"True, I just wanted to say that to sound smart." Cosmo replied smiling goofy. The Eds were surprised by the appearances of the small three creatures. Cosmo saw the Eds stares and glared. "What are you guys looking at?"

"Cosmo, don't be rude. Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Wanda, and my husband is this moron, Cosmo."

"What's with the hat?" Cosmo asked, looking at Edd's cap. "Got something to hide?" Cosmo starts pulling on Edd's cap, much to his displeasure.

"No," Edd held onto his hat as tight as he could. Cosmo stopped pulling on the hat and waved his wand, turning Edd's hat into an octopus. Edd quickly threw it off, revealing a small patch of blonde hair in a sea of gray hair.

"Geez louise," Danny stated.

"Cool," Timmy blurted out. Edd quickly reached into his backpack, pulling out another black cap, putting it on his head. The Nicktoons were about to ask, only to get a glare from the smart Ed.

"I see you've arrived chosen ones." A voice stated, causing the gang to look to the source of the voice. It was a man in a orange robe. He had purple eyes and orange hair. He was accompanied by Shelly.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asks.

"I see you don't remember me. I was the one that attacked you with orange globs of doom." The man stated.

"Globulus?" Jimmy ponders, "But your...your,"

"Human?" The man stated. "Yes, but please call me by my real name, Maximus."

"Ok, Glo- Maximus," Danny corrected himself, "Why are you human, and another question, why are we all here?"

"My friends, I shall explain everything," Maximus stated. "But first, to set the mood." Maximus led the Eds and Nicktoons to a campfire surrounded by three logs and a stump for sitting. Danny and Eddy sat down on one log, Timmy and Ed sat on another, Jimmy, Spongebob and Edd sat on the last log. Maximus sat on the stump, with Shelly at his side. "You see, the reason my old friend Shelly brought you all together is to defeat my brother."

"You have a brother?" Danny asks, confused by the question.

"I suppose I should answer your questions." Maximus replied. "For the reason why I am human, its because you were hidden from the truth during your battles against evil."

"What truth?" Danny asked.

"You remember the Mawgu?" Maximus asked.

"Big guy, purple, made out of rocks. Hard to forget a face like that." Timmy replied.

"He's my brother." Maximus stated, making the Nicktoons gasp. The Eds remained confused by the conversation.

"But, that makes no sense, he's a rock monster. Your a ball of sno- mucus." Jimmy corrected himself.

"You see, before the Nicktoons were assembled, before the worlds became to be what they were, me and my brother Mawgu were human if you could call us that. We didn't have the forms you fought us in. You see my name was Maximus and his name was Gawmu." Maximus explained. "We each had our own unnatural abilities, we were kind brothers. But such as any good life there is always a dark life. Gawmu wanted to connect the worlds into a giant world. He didn't know how much strain it would weigh on the worlds as it was, I tried to stop him but he over powered me. My brother gave up his real name and chose to be called the Mawgu."

"Wait, wait, wait, didn't you tried to destroy the worlds too?" Danny questioned.

"Let me finish," Maximus stated. "When I was at my breaking point, until seven heroes came to my rescue. They each wielded a weapon and a gem, giving them powers beyond your wildest imagination. They each had a form as well along with their new gem held a individual ability: Ice, Thunder, Light, Pride, Heart, Mind, and Love. Their forms were: Wolf, Dragon, Owl, Lion, Mouse, Crane and Bear. They were able to defeat the Mawgu, though the battle was hard on their bodies. They gave up the last of their energy to pass on their spirit to their descendants."

"Well go find them, why drag us into this?" Eddy suggested, which made Maximus chuckle.

"Don't you see? You seven are the descendants of those brave warriors." This caused all of the teens gathered, to gasp collectively. "Now Danny I bet your going to ask 'But Maximus, me and my friends defeated the Mawgu before.' all you did was push him at bay for a short time. The reason he was in that Rock form was because he was still weak from that battle. You only fought a weakened demigod."

"So that battle? It was just for nothing?" Spongebob asked.

"I"m afraid so wise and humble sponge." Maximus sighed with despair. "You see when he broke out of his prison, his plan was to find the seven warriors weapons and use them for darkness. That's when I acted, I knew where the weapons were hidden so I struck there. Unfortunately, I brought great ruin to your world. When my ooze made contact with Spongebob, I not only saw through his eyes, I saw through his past. I saw this as a way to use my ooze to an advantage. I decided to create a form that made you see me as an enemy. Globulus Maximus."

"So when you attacked our worlds, you were looking for your weapons?" Spongebob asked feeling guilty they got in the way of him finding his weapons.

"Do not feel guilty, yellow block of kindness." Maximus put a hand on Spongebob's shoulder. "You helped me see the world in a whole new light. You showed me that people deserve a second chance."

Spongebob smiled, feeling happy about that realization.

"So why didn't you, use these weapons against the Mawgu, or Gawmu or whoever it was." Eddy stated.

"I tried, and failed miserably." Maximus stated, feeling regret.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback to 5 years ago... <em>

_Maximus is seen holding an arrangement of weapons: A scythe, a katana, a buster blade, a javelin, a bow and arrow set, a book of spells, and twin gauntlet fist. _

_"Finally, the warriors' weapons are in my hands." Maximus stated. _

_"Yes, but they won't do you any good," A voice stated. A dark pillar appeared, a person walked out of the pillar. He had jet black hair, purple eyes and black robe. "The weapons of power only worked for the warriors, and they are long past their expiration dates."_

_"It doesn't matter, Gawmu, my spirit is enough to activate their hidden powers." Maximus created a pocket dimension in his robe so he wouldn't be fumbling with the weapons. _

_"Let's see where that spirit gets you, brother!" Gawmu charged at Maximus creating a buster blade out of rocks. Maximus countered by pulling out the katana, intercepting the attack. Gawmu swung the blade at Maximus, never landing a single blow. Gawmu growled, and called for some back up, which were purple rock and sand monsters. Maximus was soon surrounded by the rock and sand monsters. He acted quickly, pulling out a scythe from his robe, he slashed through all of Gawmu's minions. Gawmu started to panic, he soon resorted to his created form. The piles of rubble leftover from the minions deaths gathered around the evil sibling. Gawmu became the form his brother was weak against: Mawgu. "Try taking me down brother! In this form I'm unstoppable!"_

_Maximus growled, hoping he wouldn't have to resort to his own final resort form. Maximus became an orange ball of goo, with fist a mouth and one eyeball on each side of his head. Maximus became Globulus._

_"I've learned a trick or two myself in your abscence." Globulus stated, punching his brother high in the sky. Mawgu growled and launched purple orbs at the orange sibling. Globulus intercepted this by making it rain orange meteors on the orbs. Globulus continued to do this at his monster brother. _

_"It seems you have." Mawgu created a rock forcefield around himself, shielding him from the meteor storm. "But, I learned this." Mawgu made lightning rain down on his brother which caused his brother to screech in pain. The lightning caused Globulus to return to his human side, falling back onto the dormant volcano's floor. As he did this the weapons dropped out of his robe. The Mawgu returned to his Gawmu form, to retrieve the weapons. As he was about to pick up the arrows, he was stopped by an orange hand. He looked up to see it was an orange creature with one purple eye. The creature punch Gawmu in the jaw, while other creatures like it picked up the remaining weapons. _

_'Morphoids here my plea, take the weapons of power to the Crystal Ruins of the island.' Maximus requested psychicly, as his creatures began to do so._

_"Your minions will not stop me." Gawmu growled, as he started to create a dome of darkness around the creatures holding the weapons. Maximus launched an ooze from his mouth, causing the dome to break. Gawmu growled, and created fifty minions surrounding the creatures. Maximus chanted as his eyes began to glow white, making his own creatures disappear along with the weapons. "What?! No! The weapons, what did you do with them?!"_

_"I sent my creatures and the weapons into the lava that created them." Maximus lied, though he kept a straight face. In truth he actually teleported his creatures to the Crystal Ruins. "If I can't have them, I most certainly won't let you have them." _

_"You idiot!" Gawmu screamed, commanding one of his minions to punch his brother in the stomach. This caused Maximus to get on his knees in pain. "Those weapons were a key to my perfect world!" _

_"Go ahead and try to destroy me, but you won't be anywhere close to your perfect world." Maximus stated. Gawmu kicked his brother to the ground._

_"You may have destroyed the weapons but the gems are still no where to be found, putting them up for grabs." Gawmu disappeared with his minions._

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present... <em>

"So you held your brother back, from finding the gems?" Edd asked.

"Yes, my efforts were valiant, though they were for naught, he's located the worlds where the gems are, and now he's going to get them." Maximus stated. "But all is not lost, he needs to locate them within the world, giving us a fighting chance."

"But, we don't know how to fight." Edd stated, feeling a bit helpless.

"We have time, the world we are in has a unique axis ability. For one hour it's a weeks time." Maximus smiled, "So you could train while your here."

"So that explains how we were able to stay on volcano island for a regular week when we were fighting the Mawgu's mega form." Danny stated.

"Well, first how are we going to train if we don't know who gets which weapons?" Jimmy asks.

"I placed the weapons in the Crystal Ruins for a reason, there's a temple that seals the weapons in trials. If you seven pass the trial of each weapon, the weapon shall come to you. But it is a hard strenuous trial, so you must rest for tomorrow." Maximus walks over to Shelly to discuss his sleeping arrangements.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Edd asked.

"You guys can sleep in some of the huts we made for our other fiends." Danny suggested. "I'll sleep in my hut, Jimmy since you didn't have a hut you can sleep in Sandy's hut. Spongebob, you have your own hut. Timmy you wouldn't mind showing Ed to Patrick's hut, would you?"

"No prob, Danny." Timmy replied, "Come on Ed, I'll show you."

"Sleepover!" Ed shouted happily.

"Double D, you can sleep in Tucker's hut." Danny proclaimed.

"I shall treat it with respect." Edd replied.

"As for you, Eddy you can sleep in Sam's bunk." Danny stated.

"Fine by me, I'm tired as hell." Eddy replied. The heroes soon went to their living arrangements and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! Chapter 2 in your face! Also my theories were based on questions I had on the Nicktoon games were:<strong>

** would a rock monster care about power unless it wanted an ulterior motive to use the power for something big?**

**2. Why would a giant booger who came out of the nose of the universe be mean to all worlds because it was a booger? **

**3. Why do both games have the same type of bosses that have the same build but different colors and features?**

**4. What if these two guys meet, would they like each other would they hate each other? Were they created the same time only in different ways.**

**I got the idea of Mawgu and Globulus having human forms through an anime with two brothers who were on opposite sides. At first I wanted the Eds to go on a universal trip to world after world. But my mind built on that, like why are they on the journey and soon this came out of my brain. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and author note.**

**~Ghostdog 2.5**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 of my story. I still have a few more theories which piece my story together.**

**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network.**

**I do not own Nicktoons Unite! They Belong to THQ Games.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: To the temple of ooze, let the trials begin!<em>

The heroes and Eds were asleep in their huts. Eddy soon woke to the smell of something being cooked. When he walked out of the hut, his face got hit with a beam of light from the sun. When the sun glare cleared from his eyes, he saw Danny and the others gathered around a table, which had some breakfast food platters on top of the table. Danny was the first person to notice Eddy.

"Looks like someone's awake." Danny stated, taking a bite of his pan sausage.

"Yeah," Eddy replied pulling up a chair next to Edd, sitting down in it. "Why didn't you guys wake me?"

"Eddy, you've told me and Ed, that if we ever woke you up, you'd break every bone in our bodies." Edd explained.

"And we were just too lazy to go wake you up," Timmy stated, as he leaned back in his chair. Edd rested a plate of bacon and an omelet in front of Eddy.

"Eat up Eddy, Maximus said we'll need our strength for the trials." Edd stated. Eddy shrugged as he grabbed a fork and began to chow down on his food. After breakfast, Jimmy and Edd decided the best way to travel to the Crystal Ruins was by the Specter Speeder. So they began to work on the engine, as the other five began to chat.

"So basically, you were in this accident that gave you Ghost powers?" Eddy asked Danny, who nodded in response.

"Yeah, it took a while to control them though." Danny stated, remembering when he almost phased through the floors of Casper High.

"So, what have you guys done in your world?" Timmy asked, laying his back against a tree.

"Well, when me and my friends were younger, we kinda tried to scam the neighborhood kids for money." Eddy stated, which caused Danny to raise an eyebrow at this. "We had these twenty-five cent scams. I remember my first scam. It actually introduced me to Double D."

"What was the scam?" Timmy asked.

"Bottomless Ed scam." Eddy smirked at the name. "How'd that slogan go? Oh yeah," Eddy walks over to Ed, he pulled a rock in front of Ed. "Be amazed kids, watch bottomless Ed eat this humongous TV set, for you only a quarter."

"There's no way he can do it," Danny stated. Danny was soon corrected when he saw Ed swallow the rock in one bite. This shocked Spongebob, Danny and Timmy who were astonished to see someone do that.

"That was the coolest, most grossest thing I have ever seen!" Timmy shouted.

"Is he going to be ok?" Spongebob asked, pointing at Ed.

"Don't worry, he does stuff like this all the time." Eddy replied.

"Gentlemen," Jimmy and Edd walked over to the conversing group. "We fixed the Speeder's engines, she's fly-worthy now."

Maximus walked over to the heroes in training. "My friends, I wish you good luck on your trials."

"Thank you Maximus," Jimmy stated. As the Eds and Nicktoons walked inside of the Specter Speeder they each sat in a specific seat. Jimmy and Edd decided to take the captain and co-captain's chair. Danny and Eddy sat in the passenger seats close to the front of the ship. Ed, Spongebob and Timmy sat in the back seats. Maximus had already given them directions to the Crystal Ruins, and the Temple. He pulled out his iPhone and started to play a few games. He instantly dropped his phone on the floor when they came to a stop.

"We're here," Edd stated, as they were in front of a huge temple covered in orange slime.

"North to Alaska, here we come!" Ed shouted, as he broke open a hole through the Specter Speeder's side. Edd sighed quietly at his friend's destructive behavior. The others walked out of the door while Timmy jumped through the hole. The temple seemed ancient, for it had a number of crevices and cracks all around it. The Heroes began to climb the steps of the Temple as Ed ran around them excited for no reason. When they reached the top, they saw a pedestal with an orb of light. Ed ran over to the light transfixed by it. The gang tackled him, only for his hand to touch the orb. The orb absorbed all of the teens into a bright blinding light.

* * *

><p><em>Inside of a white emptiness...<em>

The Eds and Nicktoons fell flat on their faces onto a white floor. Edd and Jimmy looked around noticing they were in a white abyss. Danny sat up, wondering where they were. When all the teens stood up, a dark robed figure appeared. He waved his hands causing seven podiums to appear. Each podium had a different weapon; a black buster blade, a scythe with a yellow blade and a black hilt, a brown book with ancient writing on it, a white katana with a black hilt and two black and white ribbons on the end, a javelin with a brown shaft and a white tipped point, two brown gloves with spiked knuckles, and a bow and arrow set with no arrows in the quiver.

"Chosen ones," The robed figure spoke, "Your first trial is seven questions, each question the previous chosen one was asked."

"Seems logical." Timmy stated, doing a Spock impersonation from 'Star Trek'.

"Question one is for the ghost boy." The robed figure stated, as Danny stepped forward. "What do you want out of life?"

Danny had a pondering look on his face. "To see rare sights."

"Is seeing rare sights that important?" The robed figure asked. "Question two is for the big headed teen."

"It's not big!" Jimmy shouted, "It's just average for a genius."

"Double D how come you don't have a big head?" Ed asked feeling Edd's head, much to his discomfort.

"What is your biggest fear?" The robed figure asked Jimmy.

"Getting old." Jimmy replied.

"Is getting old that scary?" The robed figure asked. "Question three for the black hat teen." Edd steps forward. "What kind of people are your friends?"

"The ones who are there for me whenever I'm blue." Edd smiled at Ed and Eddy who posed.

"Are they truly there for you?" The robed figure asked. "Question four for the beaver boy." Timmy stepped forward annoyed. "What do you treasure most?"

"My friends and family." Timmy answered, smiling.

"Are friends and family really a treasure?" The robed figure asked. "Question five is for the block of sponginess."

"I'm ready!" Spongebob shouted loudly, which made Eddy and Danny hold their ears annoyed.

"What makes you happy?" The robed figure asked.

"My friends and family make me happy." Spongebob replied, pulling the others into a big hug.

"Do they truly make you happy?" The robed figure asked. "Question six is for the short-tempered shorty." Eddy growled, stepping forward. "What is the right thing to do?"

"The way you want to do it." Eddy stated.

"Is your way the best way?" The robed figure asked. "Final question for the mono-brow one," Ed smiled stepping forward. "What is the truth?"

"That's easy; it's what you believe it to be." Ed stated making Eddy and Edd look at him weird.

"But what do you truly believe?" The robed figure asked.

"Why do you keep putting down our answers?" Jimmy asked.

"Your first trial is complete, your second trial is: meditate. If you see a person in your meditation state then you have passed your second trial." The robed figure stated, as he faded.

"Meditating is for hippies." Eddy stated.

"Meditation can be helpful for a cerebral cleansing," Edd stated making Ed and Timmy look at him weird.

"He means a relaxing," Jimmy translated for the two dumb team members. The Eds and Nicktoons sat down in a circle with their legs crossed. They all closed their eyes and began to hum. Danny soon saw a vision of a person standing on a hill. That person was in a black Japanese samurai outfit with white highlights, wearing a black straw hat. The person turned to Danny with green glowing eyes. The outfit had a 'D' insignia on it, which made Danny surprised. The person removed his hat to show he was Danny! Danny's copy turned to black dust and started to form around Danny. Turning his usual outfit into the samurai outfit, Danny looked at his outfit with a grin. He looked down at it and saw a sword case at the belt. The sword's hilt in the casing had two ribbons on it, one black and one white. Danny grabbed the hilt and pulled out the sword. Danny opened his eyes to see he had the same outfit on from his vision.

Jimmy began to see a warrior in red shogun armor, wielding a javelin in a laboratory. The warrior faced Jimmy with light blue eyes. He took off his hat to show he was Jimmy Neutron! The Jimmy copy turned into red dust and formed around the boy genius. His clothes changed into red shogun armor. Jimmy looked at his outfit and saw he was holding the javelin. He opened his eyes to see he was in the same outfit from the vision.

Ed looked around to see he was in darkness. A warrior stood on a small glimmer of light. He had on a blue shirt which didn't hide his muscles, blue jeans, and was wielding a big sword. Ed could not see the warrior's face because it was blocked by long orange hair. Ed walked over to the warrior and moved the hair out of his face, to show it was a copy of Ed. The warrior turned into blue dust and formed around Ed, turning his outfit into the warrior's outfit. Ed woke up to see he was in the outfit and weapon from his dream.

Eddy was standing on a fallen tree, he looked on the other side of the tree to see it was a teen. The teen was in a light blue jacket with a lightning bolt in the center, and yellow pants. This teen was wielding a scythe with a yellow blade and a black hilt. Eddy pulled off the teens hood to show it was him. The teen turned into yellow dust and formed around Eddy, giving him the same outfit as him. Eddy woke up to see he was in the outfit and weapon from his trance.

Edd was standing in a library, seeing a man in long robes. The robes were dark brown with a red fireball emblem on it. He was holding a book at the time. The man took off his hood to show he was Edd! He turned into brown dust forming the same outfit he had onto Edd. Edd woke up to see he was holding the same book and wearing the same outfit from his dream.

Timmy saw he was sitting in his room, in his room was a person in a pink archer outfit. He had a bow and arrow set at hand. Timmy saw the archer was a copy of himself. The Timmy copy turned into pink dust and formed the archer outfit on Timmy. Timmy broke out of his trance to see he has the same weapon and outfit.

Spongebob is sitting on a beach, he sees a tall warrior standing before him. The warrior had rippling muscles, a white karate outfit with a black belt, and the spiked gloves. The warrior appeared to be human in origin, though he bared some similarities to our joyful little sponge. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, two buck teeth. The warrior smiled and turned into white dust and started to make Spongebob's body change. Spongebob looked exactly like the human warrior, including the spiked gloves. Spongebob woke up to see everyone staring at him. He looked down and saw he was now the same warrior from his dream.

The robed figure reappeared, "Congratulations, you have passed the second trial. The final trial is a riddle: what is blue but always shining?"

"Uh," The two genius team members were stumped by the question.

"Oh I know!" Spongebob raised his hand. "It's the sky, since the sky holds the sun and the moon, and those two are always shining with the sky."

The team members looked at the robed figure to see if the transformed sponge was right. The robed figure nodded. "That is correct Spongebob," The Eds and the rest of the Nicktoon's jaws dropped to the ground from astonishment. "You may now go," The robed figure opened a portal to the outside world. The Eds and Nicktoons wasted no time jumping straight through the portal to the temple. When the heroes came out on the other side, they found themselves at the entrance of the temple. They were still in their new outfits, and wielding the weapons of the warriors.

"Alright," Danny proclaimed. "We now have the weapons of power and awesome new outfits to boot, we should check in with Maximus."

"Good idea Danny," Jimmy complemented. "But first we're going to need to find some scrap metal to fix the hole Ed made."

"Is flying with a hole in the ship really that dangerous?" Timmy asked.

"Yes it is Timmy." Edd explained. "You see if we were high above the island, the air pressure would make it difficult to breath. Plus there is the chance of a random occurrence happening, such as: birds flying in to the ship, rain, snow, a meteor."

"Does stuff like that happen to you a lot in your world?" Danny asked.

"Enough to know when you can predict it." Eddy stated.

"I've got a better idea: I wish we were back at the haven with the Specter Speeder!" Timmy exclaimed, as they disappeared once more in a cloud of pink dust. They reappeared back at the haven. Maximus walked over to the heroes smiling.

"I see you passed the trials," Maximus smiled, placing a hand on Spongebob's human shoulder. "Though that was the easy part, you must now train with two great warriors. They reside in the bosom of Ship Wrecked Cove."

"Well, first we should fix the Speeder. It's the only way we can get around the island." Jimmy suggested.

"Alright, in the mean time try to relax, because during this journey your morals will be put to the test." Maximus forewarned.

"That's good to know." Danny muttered. Edd and Jimmy started to work on the Specter's damage from earlier. As for the others they decided to relax on the small beach of the haven.

"So then, the Crimson Chin bashed that guy's jaw with his jaw, sending him straight to jail!" Ed shouted.

"So much for a nice nap." Danny and Eddy muttered, hoping the two geniuses would hustle.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like the Eds not only get new outfits but weapons as well. Anyway, another theory for you guys is:<strong>

**I thought of the Mawgu as someone who was contaminated with the ooze because it was created by him so he could cause the worlds to fuse together.**

**~Ghostdog 2.5**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is here.**

**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network.**

**I do not own Nicktoons Unite!, they belong to THQ Games.**

**I also do not own any of the references, teachers, or powers they are about to learn.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: Training in the ruins of the past (Part one)...<em>

As the two geniuses worked on the Specter Speeder, Eddy decided to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Alright I'll say it: Timmy, why can't you just wish us there?" Eddy asked, Spongebob mouthed the words 'Thank you' to him.

"Well, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are on reserve power, so it takes a long time for their wands to charge." Timmy explained.

"That sucks." Eddy stated.

"Tell me about it." Timmy laid back in the grass. The non-working teens were lying on the grass as the clouds flew by. The breeze against them was nice and gentle. They soon began to doze off, until they were startled awake by a loud horn noise. They turned to see the geniuses working on the Specter Speeder; Jimmy and Edd chuckled nervously.

"I guess we set off the Speeder's burglar alarm." Jimmy assessed, as Danny and Eddy glared at them. The two geniuses went back to work on the Specter Speeder, and after a few hours they were able to fix the hole in it.

"Guys, we have fixed the Specter's external damage." Edd proclaimed.

"Alright, think you guys can figure out where Ship Wrecked Cove is, or do we have to ask Maxy-boy where it is." Eddy asked, looking at Danny.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to fly over the island, so we'll see it when we cross over it." Danny stated. The sharply garbed Eds and Nicktoons piled into the Specter Speeder. Jimmy and Edd were once again in the drivers seat, Eddy, Danny, and Timmy were sitting in the front, and Spongebob and Ed were riding in the back. They soon blasted off into the sky, where they searched for Ship Wrecked Cove. Timmy looked over into the window and saw a bunch of wrecked ships.

"Uh guys, does Ship Wrecked Cove have a bunch of wrecked ships?" Timmy asked.

"If it wasn't named Ship Wrecked Cove, it wouldn't have a bunch of ships now would it?" Jimmy replied.

"Well, I mean there are a lot of things that aren't what they're named after. Like, a table that's a desk." Timmy replied.

"Its amazing you aren't in kindergarten." Jimmy muttered, as he started to land the ship onto a destroyed ship. They soon stepped out of the Speeder, with Ed going out the door this time. They saw two garbed figures, one looked male, the other female.

"Hi, excuse me, are you the two teachers Maximus asked to help us?" Danny asked, as he walked over to the two mysterious cloaks. He stopped when one of them charged at him, pinning him to the ground. The force of being pinned to the ground knocked Danny's Japanese straw hat off his head. The others were shocked by the sudden attack.

"First rule of fighting: never let your guard down." The robed figure proclaimed in a woman's voice. The robed figures removed their hoods, which revealed the male to have a blue wolf like face, with a black patch of fur going across his eyes with crimson red streaks, and two black nubs hung on each side of his face. The woman that was pinning Danny down, had a yellow fox like face with purple markings under her eyes. Her irises were blue while the rest of her eye was black.

"Woah, you guys-" Ed started.

"Are animals!" Timmy shouted, cutting in and finishing Ed's sentence.

"Bingo, Bucky Tootherson." The blue wolf stated, which made Timmy glare.

"Does everyone think of jokes about my tooth at first glance?" Timmy asked.

"At least he didn't say Scott Buckula, or the Towering Toothferno, or-" Eddy was silenced by Timmy putting a hand on his mouth.

"I get it." Timmy replied.

"Ok, can I get up now?" Danny asked, which made the fox woman take her hand off his chest, and hold it out to help him stand. When Danny grabbed the hand, the woman tighten her grip on it and flung him across the deck of the wrecked ship. Danny stopped when he hit a stone wall, making a Danny-shaped indent in the wall.

"I can tell you all have a lot to learn." She stated, as she shook her head at Danny.

"I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Lucario, but I go by Luke." Luke stated.

"My name is Renamon," Renamon stated in a dry tone. "We already know who you are from Maximus."

"That's good to know." Edd stated.

"Now, time to begin the training. Ten-hut!" Luke shouted, which made the Eds and Nicktoons line up like a military squad. Luke closed his eyes and held his paw up, which made the black things on his head lift up. Luke stopped after awhile, and sighed at the group of teens.

"What did you just do?" Jimmy asked.

"It's called Aura Sense; I was reading your aura to see how strong you all were," Luke explained, "and I must say this: you guys don't stand a chance against Gawmu.".

"What do you mean?!" Danny shouted. "We've, well mostly me Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob have faced enemies bigger and stronger than you guys."

"You guys have your little gimmicks to help you, such as you Ghost-boy: Your ghost-half's aura is strong, but your human-half's aura is basically weaker than a chipmunk's." Luke stated.

"What's the point if one half is weaker?!" Danny locked eyes with Luke.

"Well, from what I read in your aura, your ghost-half is kept in check by your human half. What if your ghost half wants full control?" Luke questioned, which made Danny step back. "As for the rest of you guys, your aura is a bit weak as well. Looks like me and Renamon here have our work cut out for us."

"But first, this isn't the appropriate area to train in." Renamon stated.

"Well, where else should we train? The Crystal Ruins?" Danny asked.

"No. We know a place where training you will be as easy as baking a cake." Luke stated.

"Ok, tell us where it is and we'll driv-" Jimmy was stopped by Renamon tossing him to the side.

"I'll drive," Renamon proclaimed getting into the driver's seat.

"But-" Jimmy was silenced when Renamon glared at him. They all got into the Specter Speeder with the two teachers in the pilot and co-pilot seats, and the others in the back. They blasted off into the sky and flew North, far away from the island. The Nicktoons and Eds were surprised when they saw the island get smaller in the distance.

"Uh, why are we flying far away from the island?" Edd asked.

"There's more to this world than just that island." Renamon stated.

"But where are we going?" Spongebob asked.

"A place that might feel like home." Luke answered.

They continued to fly until they saw a huge ancient city. It was vacant and similar to the Crystal Ruins, only older. There were huge and small huts and houses, along with a big castle in the center. They flew into the castle and landed in the throne room. Renamon was the first to exit the Specter, followed by the rest of the riders. They looked around the throne room and saw seven tapestries with symbols of the gems on it. One gem was shaped like a snowflake, another was shaped like a lightning bolt, another was shaped like the sun, another was in the shape of a lion's paw, one was shaped like a star, another one was shaped like the moon, and the last one was shaped like a heart with two halves; one white, one black.

"What is this place?" Danny asked.

"Its where the Warriors of the Wild once resided." Renamon explained.

"Ok, first lesson: You guys will learn how to manipulate Aura to your will." Luke stated. "First, a basic attack." Luke held out his paw, which caused a blue orb to float above it. "This is known as an Aura Sphere, by channeling the Aura around you, you can use it as means of attack when your weapon is gone." Luke threw the Sphere at a knocked down column and it exploded on impact. This made the Eds and Nicktoons stand in awe. Spongebob raised his hand, which made Luke smile at him "Yes Spongebob."

"What's Aura?" Spongebob asked.

"Aura is basically an intangible quality around all of us. It can be viewed as a person's feelings as well." Luke explained. "Like, say for instance you Spongebob, have an Aura of happiness surrounding you."

"Ok, so is this Aura stuff like a scientific finding in your world?" Jimmy asked.

"No, you see Aura is basically what you normally generate around you and can be channeled through emotions." Luke stated. "Now, first, I want you seven to meditate on the Aura around you. You'll know you've succeeded when your Aura is visible."

"More meditating?!" Eddy and Timmy shouted.

"Can't we just skip the meditating and go to learning that Aura ball thingy?" Timmy asked.

"It's necessary for you to learn the Aura _Sphere_ technique. Now shut up and meditate." Renamon commanded.

With much hesitation the Eds and Nicktoons sat down in a circle and began to meditate. As they meditated, their minds began to wander.

"Ok, now focus on your natural aura that's around you. Picture what color it would look like." Luke explained.

They soon began to focus on the aura around them and imagined the color they'd expect. Ed imagined his aura to be green, Edd imagined his aura to be silvery gray, Eddy imagined his aura to be blue, Danny imagined his aura to be black similar to his outfit, Jimmy imagined his aura to be red, Spongebob imagined his aura to be yellow, and Timmy imagined his aura to be pink. Suddenly the Eds and Nicktoons began to glow the colors they were thinking of. It was as if they were surrounded by colorful ooze.

"Very nice. You mastered it quickly. Now, let's see if you can Master the art of Aura." Luke stated dramatically, which made Renamon roll her eyes at him. "Now, there's three steps to mastering the Aura Sphere attack. Step 1: Concentration, step 2: control, step 3: aim."

"Question: Isn't concentration the same as control?" Timmy asked.

"No; concentration deals with capturing the aura and using it to your will." Luke explained. "Control is about maintaining that aura so that you can launch the attack. Aim is about shooting that aura at the right target, otherwise, you'd miss and hit an unintended target. Now hold out your hand and concentrate on the aura around it, imagine it in the shape of a ball."

They all held out their hands and began to concentrate on the aura around them. Ed for some strange reason, was able to create a huge green aura sphere that blew up in his face. Danny was able to create an average-sized aura ball, only it was a mix of black, green, and blue colors. He launched it at the fallen column only for it to hit the wall. Jimmy was able to create a yellow average-sized aura sphere, only it blew up in his face. Spongebob and Edd were able to do the same thing with different colors, while Timmy and Eddy were struggling. Eddy was able to create a small aura ball about the size of a marble. Timmy was able to do the same only his aura ball was basically the size of a piece of marble.

"Ok, you guys need to try and create the average size, otherwise you guys would be dead by any type of threat." Luke stated, making them shiver. After at least two hours the Eds and Nicktoons were able to master it.

"Finally," The seven soon-to-be heroes fell back on to the ground.

"I guess it is a little dark out, so get some rest for tomorrow." Luke stated, as he walked out of the room.

"That was brutal. How many days do we have to do this?" Danny sat up asking Renamon.

"Since you wasted a day here, Luke and I will train you each on three days." Renamon replied.

"So this was day one so to speak?" Edd asked.

"That is correct." Renamon replied. "Well, I better show you to your rooms."

"We're sleeping here?" Spongebob asked.

"To get a better feel for your hidden power, you must live like they did in the past." Renamon proclaimed, as she began to lead them down a hallway. She stopped as she turned to open the door to a bedroom with three beds made out of bamboo and wood, a bookshelf with only one book, and a small desk. "This is where you'll sleep, Eds."

"Why do we have to sleep in the same bedroom?" Edd asked.

"The three warriors that are your ancestors, were brothers." Renamon explained.

"Then why aren't these guys sleeping in here?" Eddy asked, as he pointed at the Nicktoons.

"Their ancestors shared the same room, different from yours." Renamon stated, which made the Eds walk into the room. Renamon closed the door after them. Renamon began to lead the Nicktoons to their bedroom, which was similar to the Eds room but with four beds instead of three.

After the seven warriors were settled in, they decided to have a conversation within their two rooms.

"What do you guys think of these Nicktoon guys?" Eddy asked, starting up the conversation.

"Well, I for one, appreciate Jimmy's genius. It's nice to have someone intelligent to talk to for once." Edd replied.

"I like Timmy, he has these cool floating computer things, and he has these cool comics featuring Cleft the boy chin wonder." Ed smiled. "I like Spongebob cause he's awesome like a big block of buttered toast."

"Well Eddy?" Edd asked.

"Well what?" Eddy questioned.

"Ed and I have found a friend in the Nicktoons, what about you?" Edd asked.

"Well, Danny is the only one whose awesome out of the bunch." Eddy explained. "Mostly because he's the leader, he's not happy all the time like that sponge, he's not a big brained know-it-all like Jimmy, and he doesn't state the obvious like Timmy. He's just plain."

"I see," Edd stated.

"Hey, I just realized something." Eddy proclaimed turning towards Edd.

"What is it?" Edd asked.

"You haven't complained about the logic of all this when we first started." Eddy pointed out with an 'as a matter of fact' voice.

"Well, I thought it would be best if I were to keep an open mind a bit. Plus I know how easily annoyed you get when I explain everything." Edd stated.

"When did this start? Before or after we met the Nicktoons." Eddy asked.

"Well, it started after we were attacked by the creature that was made out of automobiles." Edd answered.

"I'm Ed!" Ed blurted out.

"Alright, if your gonna keep your mouth shut about logic and stuff, then I'm not complaining." Eddy proclaimed, as he plopped down on the bed. Edd smiled, as he walked over to the book shelf, while Ed started to bounce on his bed. Edd picked up the book and began to read it, to find out it was a journal.

Meanwhile, our four favorite Nicktoons had a conversation of their own.

"That Ed guy is awesome, I bet he won't even be afraid of Vicky." Timmy stated as he bounced on his bed.

"I think Double D is more cool, finally its nice to have a conversation with a genius of my caliber." Jimmy stated as he laid down on his bed.

"I like Ed, because he reminds me of Patrick." Spongebob smiled, as he started to yawn.

"We should get some sleep." Danny suggested. "That aura stuff is going to get harder."

"Not until you tell us who's your favorite Ed." Timmy stated as he continued to bounce on the bed.

"Fine, Eddy. Because he kinda reminds me of myself when I was younger." Danny stated. "Now lets go to sleep."

And with that, all seven of the heroes began to sleep, excluding Edd who was reading the Journal. After a few pages in he fell asleep with the book on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Day 2...<em>

Night soon shifted to morning. By the sun's warm glow Renamon was dragging all the heroes beds into the throne room, where Luke was putting earplugs in his ears. When Renamon had all the beds in the room, Luke grinned pulling out an air horn.

"I love my job as a teacher...so rewarding." Luke stated as blew the air horn, which caused the seven sleeping students to be woken from their sleep.

"What the hell?!" Timmy and Eddy shouted.

"I needed a way to get you up for your training." Luke stated.

"By blowing a damn Soccer horn!" Danny shouted, as he wanted to rip Luke's ears off.

"Hey, do you know a fun way to wake up students?" Luke asked. "Moving on, we are now going to start with Aura sense. This will allow you to sense your opponent's power level, it will also help you in case you lose your sight temporarily in a fight."

"How will this help us in a fight?" Timmy asked. Luke smiled and blindfolded himself.

"I'll demonstrate. All seven of you, attack me." Luke stated, as those two black lumps on both sides of his head lifted up.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Danny stated as he pulled out his katana and charged at the blindfolded mentor. Luke grinned and dodged Danny's attacks with ease. Ed decided to join in the fight and started to swing his buster blade at the teacher. Luke began to dodge Ed's ferocious attacks, with little effort. Timmy was going to try and shoot an arrow at the teacher, only to find his arrow holster was empty. Spongebob and Eddy joined the fight as well, only to find it impossible to land a hit. Jimmy charged in as well, with his javelin, trying to at least graze the teacher. Double D decided to stay out of the fight, since he was a pacifist at heart. After at least a few minutes, the five attackers were exhausted.

"See, I did all that. And I'm not even tired." Luke stated, as he took off the blindfold.

"What do we have to do?" Edd asked.

"First, put these blindfolds on." Luke handed each of them a blindfold, which they wrapped over their eyes. "Now, try to dodge my attacks."

"Your gonna use aura sphere on us?" Ed asked.

"No, I'm not heartless." Luke pulled out two paintball guns. "Now dance!" He soon began to assault them with paint balls, which they tried to evade, though it was difficult. "Concentrate on the aura around the area your in and your opponents aura."

Edd nervously tried to hide behind something, though he was the most hitable target. He soon felt a spark of something, and while blindfolded, he was able to see his friends running from Luke's paint balls. He saw the aura around them and began to see with out the use of his eyes. While Luke was hitting Spongebob with paint balls, Edd was able to smack the paintball guns out of his hand. This surprised Luke, but not as much.

"Very good Double D, you can sit this training session out until the others get it." Luke stated as Edd smiled taking off his blindfold, and sitting down on his bed. He pulled out the Journal from last night and began to read it once more. After about thirty minutes, they managed to sense the aura around them. Unfortunately, they were covered in paint, from picking it up too late. Luke smiled and started to hose down the painted heroes.

"Now, time for the power sensing side of it." Luke explained. "Try and see what your enemy's aura is like and what power it has."

The Eds and Nicktoons were able to master Aura sense in a flash after the first part of it.

"Very good. I think you should learn one more move. It's called Aura Charge. It's where you absorb all the Aura around you and in yourself into one last attack, or a burst of attacks." Luke explained. "Now since you mastered Aura Sphere, it should be easy."

And as he said, it was easy. They had mastered Aura Charge, though it left them exhausted afterwords.

* * *

><p><em>Day 3...<em>

"Today you will learn an important move. It's called Aural Force-field." Luke explained. "This move will allow you to create a dome of energy to protect yourself."

Danny was able to master it right away, since he mastered his basic ghost shield. Edd mastered it right away as well since he was a pacifist. Spongebob mastered it quickly, since he imagined it was like blowing a bubble. Timmy and Jimmy mastered it a bit slower than the others did. Ed and Eddy were the last ones to master it, since they were more of head on kind of guys.

"Alright, that is all I have to teach you." Luke proclaimed. "Renamon will be teaching you tomorrow."

"Thank you," Danny smiled, "for training us to become stronger."

"All I did was show you a few moves. Renamon's training will be harder." Luke warned.

"How bad could it be?" Timmy asked.

"You have no idea. Just get plenty of rest so you can prepare for her training." Luke stated, as they began to walk back to their bedrooms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done! The reasons why I brought Renamon and Lucario into this fanfiction:<strong>_

_**1. They are the coolest creatures to train with.**_  
><em><strong>2. I kinda wanted to show that I'm going to be using more than just the Eds and Nicktoons worlds in this.<strong>_  
><em><strong>3. At first I wanted to use Goku, but I started to reconsider it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anyway the Eds are done with their Aura training but what about Renamon's training. FYI it will not involve the Eds and Nicktoons shooting diamonds like Renamon.<strong>_

_**~Ghostdog 2.5**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here. FYI its uber long.**

**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network.**

**I do not own Nicktoons Unite, they belong to THQ Games.**

**I also do not own Lucario or Renamon, or another surprise teacher I just added. I also do not own the new moves they learn.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five: Training in the ruins of the past. (Part 2)<em>

Edd was enamored by the journal.

_Journal Entry #23, January 18th:_

_I recently stopped writing the year in all my journal entries. I stopped writing them in because going through universe after universe, it's hard to keep track of time. All worlds are on a different axis, yet they have the same thing in common; a sliver of light. Damian was acting like a big shot when he had taken down one of Mawgu's enforcers. This made a stupid fight break out between Denny and him. If lions and dragons ever met in the wild, they'd be rivals in the food chain. Robert was trying to bring peace between them, though it was hard to calm down an angry feline and an angry reptile. Jeremiah has also created a machine called a Come-puter. It seems like a worthy device, if he can ever get it to stop blowing up in his face._

_End of Journal Entry..._

_Edd was about to read_ more of the journal when he was stopped by a knocking at the door. He placed the journal on the table and walked over to the door. He opened it to see it was Spongebob.

"Time to wake up. Renamon says the training starts extra early this morning." Spongebob stated smiling.

"But its only," Edd looked at his watch and saw it was 5:45 A.M. 'Oh dear, I must have stayed up all night.' Edd thought, with a nervous face.

"Is something wrong?" Spongebob asked, as he noticed Edd's nervousness.

"Oh, nothing. Have Jimmy and the others awoken yet?" Edd asked.

"Well, when I tried to wake them up, they kicked me out of the room." Spongebob stated.

"Well, I'll try to wake up Ed and Eddy, and we'll help you wake the others." Edd suggested.

"That's a great idea! You're almost as smart as Jimmy, maybe even equal to him." Spongebob smiled, which made Edd chuckle a bit. Edd walked over to his tired friends and smiled at their sleeping forms. Edd decided to wake Eddy first, since his voice could wake up the dead if it was loud enough. Edd gently nudged Eddy, which made him roll over and fall off the bed with a loud thud. Eddy groaned, as he looked over to see Edd smiling over him.

"What's the big idea sockhead?!" Eddy shouted.

"Sorry Eddy, but I need your help to wake up the others." Edd stated, as he gestured toward Ed who was sleeping like a bear curled up in a ball.

"Aww, he looks so peaceful." Spongebob proclaimed.

"Yeah, like a beached whale." Eddy bluntly stated, as he crawled on to Ed's belly. "He looks so gentle, oh Ed, Ed, WAKE UP SLEEPING UGLY!" Eddy shook the monobrow Ed til' he was awake. Ed looked around and smiled at his friends.

"Hiya guys." Ed greeted.

"Alright, now that Ed's awake, let's go wake up the others." Edd suggested. They soon walked out of the room, and into the Nicktoons room. When Eddy saw them sleeping, he grinned evilly and pulled out a bugle-horn. He took a deep breath, and played the bugle-horn loudly. This made Danny, Jimmy and Timmy fall out of their beds, holding their ears in pain.

"I can see why that Luke guy liked this." Eddy smiled.

"Only thing was he was our teacher, and I couldn't beat the snot out of him. You on the other hand I can easily beat the crap out of." Danny stated, as he pounded his fist into his hand, which made Eddy back away nervously.

"Now Danny, we're on the same team remember?" Eddy pointed out, as he backed away from the angry teen that was getting closer to him.

"Oh I will. I'll remember to put it on your tombstone!" Danny shouted, as he was about to punch him. Lucky for Eddy, Renamon had appeared and intercepted Danny's punch.

"There will be time for a sparring session later. For now just head outside of the castle." Renamon commanded, which made the Eds and Nicktoons walk down the hallway. Before they were out of sight Renamon had placed a paw on Edd's shoulder. "You on the other hand, come with me." Renamon stated, as she began to lead Edd down a highly illuminated hallway. They soon got to a door that had green smoke coming out of it. Renamon opened the door to show a messy chemical lab, with clothes all over the place. There was a pot that was generating the green smoke.

"What am I doing here?" Edd asked.

"I'll let her explain." Renamon stated, walking out of the messy room. Edd quickly tried to run out of the room, unfortunately Renamon closed the door in his face. This caused a loud yawning sound to be heard. Edd quickly tried to open the door only to find that it was locked. He saw a shadow come forward, and began to bang on the door in fear. He whimpered when he saw the figure was looming over him. He screamed and curled into a ball in fear.

"Geez, scared much?" The shadow spoke in a female voice. Edd looked up to see the figure was a blue female fox, with white markings on her face and jewelry on her ear and a silver head band with a jewel in it. She was in what appeared to be pink pajamas. Her tail had two golden bands on them.

"Who are you?" Edd asked, his voice was shaking.

"The name's Krystal. The reason you're here is because Renamon's training is physical," Krystal explained, "and you're the only one out of the group who has a spell book instead of a fighting weapon. So I'll be your teacher for the next three days instead of Renamon."

"Why pray-tell?" Edd asked.

"Because I'm a magic teacher. I'll be teaching you the great arts of magic." Krystal explained.

"What are my choices for training?" Edd asked, not wanting to believe in magic. He was open minded, but not that open minded.

"Train with me or Renamon, I honestly could careless." Krystal stated.

Edd thought about the training with Lucario and how it was medium hard at some points. He then started to think back to when Renamon flung Danny into the side of the mountain. She seemed like a very strict, physical teacher. So his options were, get beat up in training with Renamon, or swallow his scientific pride and believe in magic. He decided to do the one where he didn't have to need bandages afterwords.

"I'll train with you," Edd answered.

"Good to hear." Krystal smiled at the black cap Ed.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the other two Eds and Nicktoons...<em>

Renamon was outside in the courtyard with the rest of the students. The courtyard had a bunch of different broken statues of lions and wolves. It had a crescent moon mural on the ground.

"Excuse me Ms. Renamon?" Ed held his hand up.

"Yes, Ed?" Renamon looked at him.

"Where's Double D?" Ed asked.

"Eddward is taking a different type of training for the next three days." Renamon answered.

"That training better be as hard as this training." Eddy growled.

"Ok, today you will learn the many Japanese fighting styles, as well as learning about Chakra." Renamon explained, which made Spongebob and Timmy hold their hands up. "Yes, Timmy?" Renamon asked.

"What's Chakra?" Timmy asked.

"Chakra is like Aura, though there's two halves to it: physical and spiritual. Physical allows you to do basic functions, such as breathing and blinking your eyes. " Renamon explained. "Spiritual can be achieve through training and allow you to surpass human abilities, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions."

"Woah..." The students let out, surprised.

"Now, the first thing you are going to learn is how to read your opponents movements." Renamon stated. "Spongebob, you'll fill in for Edd since he's doing special training."

"So why is Spongebob filling in for sockhead?" Eddy asked.

"Because, you're going to have a three-on-three spar match." Renamon explained. "Watch your opponents' movements and don't hold back."

The fight soon began with an explosive start, with Ed and Danny charging at each other, while Eddy charged at Timmy, as Spongebob charged at Jimmy as well.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Edd and Krystal...<em>

"Now, magic is about heart, as long as you have a big heart, you can master any spell there is." Krystal stated from behind the bathroom door as she changed into a purple shirt, and blue jeans.

"Ok, so a big heart equals magic? Sounds a bit illogical..." Edd stated, through the door.

"You believe in inspiration don't you?" Krystal asked, as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes, but that happens when a person has a cerebral spark of emotion in the mind, creating an idea." Edd stated.

"Where does the spark come from?" Krystal asked.

"Electromagnetic mind pulses." Edd answered.

"Ok, if you want to learn magic, you need to drop that science mumbo jumbo." Krystal stated.

"But..." Edd was about to counter.

"No buts!" Krystal exclaimed. "Now, you mastered aura, you can master magic a bit. This is going to require you to read all 30 of my magic books." She gestured to the multiple stacks of books

"Reading? Why didn't you say it would take reading to master magic." Edd stated, smiling.

"Really? Most people would say 'No, reading's dumb I want to try it out for myself'." Krystal stated a bit surprised.

"I am not like everyone else. If I must master 'magic', I might as well try to enjoy it through the wonders of reading." Edd stated.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." Krystal muttered to herself as Edd began to read to the top book of the stack.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Renamon's training...<em>

The courtyard had started to look like a battle field during their training. Neither side let up in the spar, which made Renamon silently impressed. During the fight they had switched opponents; Eddy was now battling Danny, Ed was battling Jimmy, and as for Spongebob he was battling Timmy. Danny panted heavily, Eddy was really letting him have it. Danny sighed and rested on a fallen column, wanting a small window of relief, which was over in five seconds, since Eddy appeared, charging at him with an Aura Sphere at hand. Danny dodged it, which made Eddy crash into the fallen column. The column burst into pieces after Eddy's Aura Sphere made contact, which caused Eddy to be thrown back by the blast. Eddy gritted his teeth as he was able to hold his ground after the blast.

"Geez Eddy, are you packing C4 into those things?" Danny asked looking at the remains of the column.

"Trust me, that was a display of only part of my new found power." Eddy stated with a wicked grin.

"You mean that was just a fraction?!" Danny asked, confused.

"Yep," Eddy bluffed. To be honest, that was all of his strength in one blast. Danny shook it off and charged at Eddy with an Aura Sphere of his own, which made Eddy do the same. During Ed and Jimmy's fight, Jimmy hid underneath a column. This training with Ed was even harder. He should have just stuck with Spongebob like at the beginning of the fight. Now he was fighting a colossus – no a powerful ally.

Jimmy tried to see the up side to this: if Ed is on their side they might be able to beat this new form of Mawgu. Ed jumped down in front of Jimmy with an Aura Sphere at hand and dropped the Sphere at Jimmy's feet. Ed soon took off with a grin, which made Jimmy look at the Aura Sphere with fear. The Aura Sphere had a number above it that was counting down: 7...6...5...4...3...2...1. Jimmy nervously put up his Aural Force Field to shield him from the blast that was the same as a plasma grenade's discharge. He was positive that having the Eds as either enemies or allies would cause him a lot of pain.

Spongebob and Timmy were able to hold their own against each other, only Spongebob gave a bit more in his fight. Timmy groaned, wondering why he couldn't get any arrows in his quiver. When he wished for arrows in his quiver, Cosmo and Wanda said that their magic couldn't affect other magical items. After about a few minutes, Renamon decided to stop the sparring, before their fights got near the castle.

"Alright, I've seen enough. I think your ready for an easy jujitsu." Renamon stated. "This jujitsu can come in handy for a fight; it's called Substitution."

"Cool, what can we do with it?" Ed asked.

"First, one of you try to attack me. I shall not move out of the way." Renamon proclaimed, which made Ed the first one to charge at her, with an Aura Sphere at hand. When his attack connected, white smoke appeared around Renamon and when the smoke vanished, in her place was a fallen column. Ed's attack still destroyed the column. They looked around and saw Renamon standing next to the other columns.

"Woah, how'd you do that?" Timmy asked.

"Substitution allows you to switch places with any nearby object or person. I switched places with a fallen column." Renamon explained.

"How do we do that?" Danny asked.

"Just try and picture a nearby item, then picture it in your place and vice versa." Renamon answered. "Now this jujitsu is very easy to master, so take your time and don't rush into it."

The six students began to try and use the technique. Jimmy suggested that if they used the techniques during a one-on-one battle they'd get better results. Eddy picked Danny for his battle, Timmy picked Ed, and Jimmy picked Spongebob. Danny was the first one to master it in Eddy's fight, Eddy mastered it after Danny did. The others picked it up as well.

"We have time for another jujitsu. It's a bit trickier; it's the Transformation Jujitsu." Renamon stated, as a puff of white smoke appears around her and in her place was a copy of Danny. "This jujitsu, allows the user to transform into anyone or anything he/she chooses."

"Cool! I want to try!" Timmy exclaimed, as he was about to attempt the technique.

"Timmy, wait!" Renamon warned too late. A puff of pink smoke surrounded Timmy. When it dissipated, in Timmy's place was a naked female version of himself. This caused Danny, Jimmy and Eddy to get a nose bleed, while Ed and Spongebob covered their eyes.

"Why the hell am I a naked girl?!" Timmy asked covering his B-Cups boobs.

"If performed incorrectly, the user becomes a naked opposite of his or her gender." Renamon explained.

"Are you serious?" Timmy asked angrily.

* * *

><p><em>Back To Edd and Krystal's training...<em>

Edd had finished all thirty of the spell books. Krystal was surprised when he finished all of the books after an hour.

"Ok, now for the practice of magic. Your aura will help you with that. Also, do you have photographic memory?" Krystal asked receiving a nod from Edd. "Good. Now hold your hand out and imagine the magic symbol for fire."

Edd held out his hand, as he began to imagine the symbol he read in the first book. As if on cue, a circle was in front of his hand and it started to have a fire emblem in it. Edd accidentally launched a fire ball out of the circle, which hit the pot of green smoke, making it explode. Green goo began to rain down on the two magic people.

"Magic is an unstable force, but as long as you have a good heart you'll always be able to make it through." Krystal stated smiling.

"Thank you, though I wish I was able to get a better grasp on it." Edd replied, wiping some green goo off of his hat.

"Relax. You know, it's better if you have a medium to focus your magic through." Krystal gasped. "I have just the thing!"

She ran out of the room and came back with a long blue rod. On the head of the rod was a white ring with a light green inner edge and five short spikes lining its outer edge, causing it to resemble a five-pointed star. There was a small, gold, five-pointed star set in the middle of the ring.

"This is the Comet Staff: it can have unimaginable power in the hands of good or in the hands of evil. I can tell your hands are good. And clean – do you use hand sanitizer?" Krystal giggled at the last part of her sentence.

"I do. It's healthy and kills germs." Edd replied. "Is there a safer place to practice my magic?"

"There is – the Castle's basement. It's like a giant warehouse, so to speak." Krystal suggested. "But, let's call it a day, I'm exhausted."

"You didn't do much other than work out on your flex-i-plex and look at magazines while I read." Edd stated, making Krystal blush. Edd was forcibly shoved out of the room by Krystal, who slammed the door behind him. Edd shrugged and made his way back to his room.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the two Eds and Nicktoons...<em>

After the embarrassing moment with the transformation mishap, they continued to train with the technique. Eddy was able to turn into Ed after a few tries. Ed was able to turn into Eddy after at least ten tries. Danny was able to turn into his friend Tucker Foley at least on one try. Jimmy and Timmy were able to turn into each other, meaning Jimmy was Timmy and Timmy was Jimmy. Spongebob was able to turn into his friend Patrick Star. Renamon smirked a little bit, at the progressing students.

"Ok, now that you learned the technique I'd say you guys earned a nights rest. Be warned training may be a bit harder tomorrow." Renamon forewarned.

"Great, another day with another annoying teacher slave driving us." Eddy muttered as the tired students began to make their way to their rooms. When Ed and Eddy got to their rooms, they saw Edd reading the journal and not having a single scratch on him. Edd turned to see his friend Eddy, who was boiling with anger.

"May I help you with something?" Edd asked.

"Why isn't there a scratch on you? What was your training?" Eddy asked, as he began to grind his teeth.

"Well, Renamon suggest I not be in her training since I was the only one without a weapon, so I was given a private magic tutor. I read exactly thirty books and I was able to generate a fireball." Edd explained.

"Like Harry Potter?" Ed asked.

"Sort of." Edd answered.

"So, just to clarify, you got a teacher that doesn't work you hard?" Eddy asked, clenching his teeth together.

"I suppose you could say that." Edd replied.

"Double D, how much magic training have you had?" Eddy asked.

"Well, not much, why?" Edd asked, which made Eddy generate an Aura Sphere and thrust it at Edd who dodged the blast in time. Eddy's Aura Sphere made contact with Edd's bed, making it explode into a thousand pieces. "Good Lord! Eddy were you attempting to injure me?" Edd asked.

"A little bit, yeah." Eddy admitted. "But now that you don't have a bed, goodnight." Eddy smirked as he plopped down on his bed while Ed did the same. Edd grinned, as they began to fall asleep. When he was sure that his friends were asleep, he pulled out his Comet Staff and waved it around his bed remains. This caused the bed pieces to turn back into a whole bed. Edd grinned and laid down on his newly made bed.

* * *

><p><em>Day 2...<em>

The Eds and Nicktoons, excluding two teens by the name of Edd and Timmy, were in the courtyard again. Eddy and Danny looked around for their missing teammates. Eddy had an idea where Edd was, but not Timmy. Renamon walked over to the five teens.

"Timmy and Eddward will not be here for training. They are being trained privately, because they are special cases." Renamon explained.

"Ok, so what are we going to be doing today?" Danny asked.

"Today we'll be learning a new technique." Renamon stated. "It is known as the Clone Technique." Renamon stated as a copy of her self appeared.

"This allows you to create an illusion of yourself to fool enemies." the copy of Renamon explained.

"Cool," Eddy stated as he started to try it. A puff of smoke appeared next to Eddy. When the smoke cleared, a badly drawn version of Eddy was at his feet.

"If the technique is done incorrectly, it may create a bad version of one's self." Renamon stated looking at the poor excuse of the clone.

"Can I sit out of this training?" Danny asked. "I can duplicate myself in my Ghost-form and its solid, not thin air."

"Actually, you can move onto the last technique you guys will learn." Renamon handed Danny a kunai. "It's called the 'walking on vertical edges' technique. This technique can be very useful if your ghost powers are gone. I want you to walk up that wall without using your ghost powers. This technique will help you balance your human and ghost powers. I want you to use the Kunai so you can mark how far you went up."

"Fine." Danny started to try and walk up the wall, only to fall flat on his back.

As the two Eds and three Nicktoons began their training, Timmy was walking in the corridors with a hooded figure. The hooded figure was quiet, making Timmy a bit nervous. Timmy decided to start up the conversation.

"So, uh why am I here?" Timmy asked.

"You need to know how to use your weapon." The mysterious figure stated.

"How can I use it? There's no arrows in the quiver." Timmy bluntly stated.

"Your quiver can generate arrows, if the user uses his imagination." The mysterious figure stated.

"Really?" Timmy asked.

"Try thinking about an arrow." The mysterious figure suggested. Timmy began to think about an arrow, and when he looked in his quiver, he saw an arrow with a star-shaped tip.

"Awesome!" Timmy shouted.

"Now, how about I teach you a cool secret no one else will know?" The mysterious figure offered.

"Even awesomer!" Timmy shouted.

As Timmy was taught by the mysterious person, Edd was in the castle's basement practicing his magic with Krystal.

"Now, the magic in your spell book acts as a tether." Krystal explained "The reason I asked if you had a photographic memory is because the book will use the memories of what you learn in case you need help to remember the spell."

"That sounds very useful." Edd smiled.

"Now, use the fire spell you used on my stew on these boulders." Krystal stated, as she pointed toward the enormous rocks. Edd began to channel his aura into his Comet Staff and spell book, which made the spell book glow and float in mid-air. Edd launch a fire ball from his staff and blasted the boulder to pieces. "Nice job. You can also use other types of magic, such as; ice, water, thunder, wind, earth and the great cosmoses." Krystal stated.

"Intriguing." Edd stated.

* * *

><p><em>Back with the five Jujitsu learning students...<em>

Danny was struggling with the vertical walk on the wall technique. Eddy was able to create a well drawn clone, as were the other four heroes.

"You're all improving faster than anticipated. I think you deserve tomorrow off." Renamon offered, which made all five of them stop what they were doing. "That goes for Double D and Timmy as well."

"Nice, we get a break from all this training." Danny stated.

"Awesome!" A voice shouted from behind them, which made them turn around to see Edd and Timmy.

"Nice to see you guys." Jimmy stated.

"Double D, did you hear?! We get a day off!" Ed shouted as he ran over to Edd.

"That's good to hear." Edd smiled.

"The reason why you guys are having this small break is because you'll soon be thrust into fights like never before." Renamon stated.

"Spoilsport." Eddy muttered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Boom Chapter 5 and I got over my mental block with this. Also if your wondering who the mystery guy is. Wait til Chapter 6. Also I apologize to Naruto fans for ripping off their attacks, but come on, all Renamon knew was how to use was diamond storm and judo flips. And Krystal was the only sexy girl who could teach magic.<em>**

**_~Ghostdog 2.5_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 is here to stay! Also if you guys are wondering about the Journal entries, this is the last one that appears at the beginning of the chapter.**_

_**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network.**_

_**I do not own Nicktoons Unite!, they belong to THQ Games.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: Graduation Day...<em>

Edd was reading another journal entry:

_Journal Entry #35: July 21st._

_Today was an average summer day. Damian was doing some meditation techniques, Denny was off looking for someone to fight with as usual. I was helping Jeremiah with his come-puter, hoping that my magic crystals could power it. Thomas walked off to see where Denny went, Devin went along with Thomas to help. When Thomas returned, Denny's wing was severed and it looked like he was almost killed. I wondered where Devin was until I heard his wolf cry for help. I requested that Jeremiah help with Denny's wounds, while the others and I went to see what was happening to Dev. When we got there we saw Devin was bleeding: he had many slash wounds all over his body. We saw his attacker was a strange demon who looked human. His hair was gray and had dog ears similar to Devin's andhe was in a red traditional Chinese outfit. His blade was almost as big as Devin's and its hilt guard had fur on it. I was confused as to why Devin was losing. He would've been able to defeat that demon in his current warrior form. Though that thought was soon reduced to wet tissue paper, as Devin began to revert back into his human form. The demon was walking closer to Devin. I panicked and gave away the element of surprise by putting a ring of binding on the red dressed demon._

_The demon was able to cut through my spell as if it was nothing. I wondered if this warrior was a new type of enforcer sent by the Mawgu. It was hard to believe that this enforcer slashed straight through Denny's wing, and was able to bring Devin to the point of exhaustion. Still I didn't want to take any chances. Jeremiah came along in a horse drawn carriage with Denny in the back. I levitated Devin into the carriage while the others piled in. Jeremiah drove the carriage as fast as it could go. I thought our troubles were over, until I saw the demon was keeping up with us on foot. I decided to cut the demon's efforts short and opened a portal to Maximus' world, allowing us to get away from the demon in time. After going through, I closed the portal before the demon could enter. I don't know what world that was, but I never want to go there again._

_End of journal entry..._

Edd was beginning to wonder about this journal and who it belonged to. His thoughts were soon shattered by Ed yawning loudly. Eddy groaned and put his pillow over his head to block the lummox's noise. Eddy was determined to sleep in after the week he'd had. Ed decided to go and see Timmy, while Edd continued to read the journal. As Ed began to walk out of the room to go to Timmy's room, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see nothing was there, when he turned to walk over to Timmy's room, he came face to face with a shadowy figure in a hood. Ed pulled his buster blade out of his pocket and tried to slash at the figure, only for it to dodge his attacks. The shadowy figure chanted in an ancient dialect and suddenly he and Ed were now in the courtyard. Ed growled and charged at the shadowy figure, though his attempts were futile.

"Eat Aura Blast, dark creature of the netherworld!" Ed shouted, as he generated an Aura Sphere in his left hand and threw it at the figure's chest. The Aura Sphere had a lower number now: 4...3...2...1. The blast was enormous enough to wake and get the attention of the other six chosen ones. They ran outside to see the courtyard had a huge crater in the center. Ed panted a bit, and looked into the smoke where the shadowy figure was, only to see that it was still standing with his sleeves blown off. The blast was enough to remove the hood as well to reveal who it was,

"BRO?!" Eddy asked. "Why out of all the fucking characters Ghostdog chooses he choose you! You know how awful that choice is? I'd rather Ghostdog add Mewtwo or Goku to this fanfic!"

"Look, he already wrote me as the bad guy too many times." Eddy's brother grinned, as he turned to Timmy. "I hope you enjoyed, the little lesson I gave you Timmy."

"So you taught me how to use my quiver?" Timmy asked remembering Eddy's brother wearing the hood from yesterday.

"Yep, and now its time to put those lessons to the test for all of you." Eddy's brother smirked deviously.

"Wait, Renamon said we could have a free day!" Jimmy proclaimed.

"She did. What she didn't say was that if you guys have enough time left after the battle you'll get the rest of the day to relax." Eddy's brother chuckled.

"I hate Renamon now, and Ghostdog." Eddy muttered underneath his breath.

"So, today is now Graduation Day. If you seven can beat me in a head to head fight, you're worthy of getting the gems." Eddy's brother grinned. "So far Ed has started." He gestured to the big sword wielding Ed, "But what about yo-" He was cut off by Eddy shoving an aura sphere in his gut. The force of the Aura Sphere sent the older sibling straight into a column, which broke on impact. Eddy panted as his hand was smoking from the energy he released.

"EDDY! You just tried to kill your own brother!" Edd shouted running over to his scythe wielding friend.

"Trust me, that wasn't enough to do him in." Eddy proclaimed as they began to feel a huge energy pulsing in the air. Eddy's brother came out of the ground with a white aura surrounding him. He cricked his neck in annoyance.

"Ever heard of respecting your elders?" Eddy's brother growled, as both of his fists were surrounded by yellow orbs of aura.

"I don't respect dicks-" Eddy was cut off by his brother knee jabbing him in the gut. The force of the kick sent Eddy flying into a column. The impact caused the column to break and trap Eddy under a pile of rubble.

"EDDY!" Ed and Edd screamed.

"He's fine, I've seen him take worse." His brother stated. "Now, just to clarify my name is Ben so you guys won't have to call me Eddy's brother. Now lets continue fight-"

Ben was cut off by Ed bashing an Aura Sphere into his gut, which made Ben fly back from the impact. Ben growled and looked down to see the Aura Sphere was still at his chest. The glowing sphere had a number above it: 1...0. The explosion was the same equivalent of a meteor striking the earth. When the smoke cleared from the explosion, Ben was still standing, only now the torso of his robe was gone.

"Damn it, guess I'll have to take out the heavy hitters in this graduation challenge." Ben growled as he charged at Ed with a yellow glowing sphere in hand. When Ed held his blade in front of him to block the attack, Ben disappeared for a few seconds, which was long enough for Ed to drop his guard making Ben shove the Aura Sphere in his gut. When Ben jumped back about five feet, Ed looked down to see the Aura Sphere had a number above it: 3...2...1. Ed didn't have time to counter attack, causing an explosion which created a crater deep into the earth. When the smoke cleared, Ed was seen at the bottom of the crater with his blue shirt destroyed from the blast. Ed attempted to get up, only to cough up some blood in the process.

"Ed! Are you ok?!" Timmy shouted down into the crater. All Ed could do was close his eyes, exhausted from the blast. Timmy glared at Ben, who was grinning at this. "Teacher or not, no one messes with my friend!" Timmy pulled out three arrows and launched them at Ben who merely dodged them as if they were nothing. Ben disappeared for a second and reappeared in front of Timmy, startling him and causing the buck toothed boy to fall on his backside. Timmy began to back away from the large man approaching him.

"You know what they say, cut the chain at the weakest link." Ben stated, as he pulled out a Chinese mini-blade, he was about to slash at Timmy, only to be stopped by Danny using his katana.

"You want to get to him, you got to go through me!" Danny growled as he pushed Ben back, causing said teacher to fall in the crater. Ben got up annoyed, and launched an enormous aura sphere at Danny. Danny flinched and tried to shield himself from the blast while Timmy ran far away from the blast zone. When the attack connected a plumage of smoke surrounded the crater. When the smoke cleared, Danny noticed he was floating and transparent. "My powers are back!"

"Big deal," Ben growled, "I'm more powerful than yo-" Ben was cut off by Danny driving his foot straight into his belly. The force of the kick was enough to throw him out of the crater. Ben growled and regained his composure while floating in mid-air.

"You can fly too?" Danny growled.

"This is the result from years of training." Ben grinned. Danny growled at that remark, it reminded him of when he fought Vlad. Ben disappeared and reappeared behind Danny. Before Danny could react, Ben blasted an aura sphere at his back. The force sent Danny to the ground hard, Danny groaned and a white ring appeared around him. It split into two, turning his black samurai outfit into an inverted white version of it. Ben grinned and floated to the ground, right near Danny.

Edd whimpered as he saw Danny turn back into his human form. What could Edd do? He couldn't fight him, mostly due to the fact he was a pacifist by nature, but due to the state of his friends. Eddy was under a pile of rubble, while Ed was in a crater coughing up blood. Edd was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Spongebob charge at Ben with anger in his eyes. Spongebob attempted to try and punch Ben, only for said teacher to catch the fist. Spongebob growled and attempted to punch him with his free hand, only for that one to be caught as well.

"Please, like you can do anythin-" Ben screamed as something sharp penetrated his left butt-cheek. Ben turned to see an arrow in his ass. He looked up to see Timmy with another arrow ready. Ben threw Spongebob at Timmy, causing the two to tumble to the ground. Danny saw Ben let down his guard for a second, enough time for him to go ghost once more. Danny immediately performed a leg sweep on Ben, causing the man to fall to the ground with a thud. Danny raised his leg up and brought his foot down hard on Ben's back, causing him to scream in pain. Ben growled and disappeared and reappeared a few feet away from them. "Prepare to lose bitches!"

"Double D, I have an idea, but do you know, any healing magic?" Jimmy shuddered at the thought of the word.

"I know Cura." Edd answered.

"Ok, look while me and the others are distracting him, you heal Eddy and Ed so we can surround him." Jimmy ran over to Spongebob, Danny and Timmy, as Edd ran over to dig out Eddy. Edd immediately dug Eddy out and placed his wand on the short Ed's chest. Edd's Comet Staff began to glow bright green, and suddenly Eddy's eyes snapped open.

"Damn it, what hit me?" Eddy groaned.

"Your brother." Edd stated bluntly. "Now we need to get Ed out of the crater." The two ran into the crater.

Back at the fight, Ben growled, as he began losing to those yahoos.

"Prepare to be blown away!" Ben shouted as he began to channel an attack. "Haidoken!" He shouted as he launched a blue energy ball at the four nicktoons. Danny stood in front of the blast and made a rectangular like shield in front of him, shielding him from the blast.

"Lets see if I can do that." Danny smirk as he thrust his hands forward. "Ghostdoken!" Danny launched a green energy ball at Ben, who deflected the blast.

"Time to end this." Ben stated. He began to channel his energy and began to chant "Ka...me...ha...me."

"Oh no you don't." Danny inhaled a big gust of air and exhaled a green sonic screech attack. The attack hit Ben before he could use his own attack. Ben was thrown back into five broken down houses. As this was all happening, Edd was healing Ed who was still unconscious. When the healing was over, Ed woke up and got to his feet in a hurry.

"I've risen!" Ed shouted over-dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah, save it Shakespeare." Eddy proclaimed as the three began to climb out of the crater. Ben groaned as he stood up to see he was surrounded by the seven students.

"I'm done. You guys pass." Ben stated as he held up a white surrender flag. Eddy growled and kicked his brother square in the crotch.

"That was for the knee jab!" Eddy shouted, as his brother held his crotch in pain.

"Congratulations, it seems the students graduated." A voice came from behind, which made the group turn to see it was Renamon, Luke, and Krystal.

"Wish they didn't have to destroy half of the courtyard." Luke stated.

"So now what do we do? Go look for the gems?" Danny questioned.

"Yes. Maximus should be programming a portal at Volcano Island as we speak." Krystal proclaimed.

"So lets go." Ben stated, as he recovered from his nut shot.

"Timmy, are your Fairy Program powers charged?" Jimmy asked.

"You know you can ask us." Wanda stated as they appeared. "We have just enough power for one wish."

"Good, I wish we were at Volcano Island." Timmy exclaimed as the group disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. They all reappeared in the volcano on Volcano Island. The inside of the Volcano looked like a laboratory control room with a big computer screen. They saw Maximus at the computer console fiddling with it trying to understand it. Maximus turned around to see that everyone was looking at him.

"Oh, so you guys passed. Well, there's going to be a delay on finding the gems." Maximus stated, which made the others groan (excluding Edd).

"What seems to be the delay?" Edd asked walking over to Maximus' side.

"Well, I've programmed the worlds where the gems are, but I can't seem to generate a portal to the first world." Maximus explained.

"Hmm," Jimmy examined the machine. "No wonder. The Neutronic Portal generator is out of juice. We'll have to reroute the coordinates to the first world to one of the portals we used to travel to Bikini Bottom."

Eddy and Ed laughed when Jimmy said those words. "What kind of person lives there? Bikini's that come to life?" Ed asked.

"I live there." Spongebob blushed as Ed and Eddy laughed harder.

"Should just take a few, minutes." Jimmy stated.

"Allow me to assist you." Edd smiled and began to assist Jimmy, and with their combined minds they were able to finish it in no time.

"The portal's fired up and ready to go." Jimmy proclaimed.

"Before you head off, we must tell you more about your new clothing and gems." Renamon explained.

"For starters, these clothes will change to match the world your in." Krystal explained. "When an enemy is near, your clothes will shift back into their original form, or as some would say battle mode. Now for the gems, each gem matches the animal of the warrior: Ice belongs to the wolf warrior, Thunder belongs to the dragon, Light belongs to the owl, Pride belongs to the lion, Love belongs to the bear, Heart belongs to the mouse, and Mind belongs to the crane."

"The powers that have laid dormant in you will awaken in the world where your gem is." Luke proclaimed.

"Wait, which gem is in this world?" Jimmy asked.

"Enough explaining, and see it for yourself." Ben proclaimed as he kicked the Eds and Nicktoons into the portal. The three anthromorphic teachers glared at Ben. "What? They were taking too long anyway."

"I hope they're strong enough for the journey." Maximus stated.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Behold chapter 6, sorry for the long wait.<em>**

**_Ghostdog 2.5_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Here's Chapter 7 of Warriors Of The Wild. I would like to thank some people who encouraged me to continue:_**

**_~Gamelover41592_**  
><strong><em>~DinoSapien77<em>**  
><strong><em>~Mr. Dusk<em>**  
><strong><em>~Chris Nest<em>**  
><strong><em>~CRB432<em>**  
><strong><em>~Guest Reviewers<em>**

**_I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network._**

**_I do not own Nicktoons Unite! They belong to THQ Games._**

**_I also do not own the world they're in._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven: SnowEd in Battle.<em>

We come to a quiet forest in the middle of winter, where the trees were pristine with little icicle droplets hanging from the leaves. All was quiet until a portal opened up. The first to come out of the portal was Eddy and Timmy. The second was Ed and Spongebob landing on them. The last three were Edd, Jimmy and Danny who landed with Edd on top.

"Get off!" Eddy shouted as he pushed the stacked heroes off of him.

"Where the heck are we?" Timmy asked.

"Somewhere in a forest." Danny examined.

"And it seems our clothes changed to match the scenery." Spongebob stated. They were all in different colored winter weather clothes. Ed had on a Russian like hat, and a green parka, with his sword strapped to his back. Edd was in a dark brown parka with his hat still the same, his Comet Staff and spell book in a satchel secured around his shoulder. Eddy was in a yellow parka with a vertical red stripe on front, his Scythe strapped to his back. Danny was in a black parka with his D insignia on the right arm of it. His katana was in a black hilt at the belt of his outfit. Timmy was in a pink parka with a yellow star on the shoulder, his bow and quiver at his back. Jimmy was in a red parka with his neutron symbol on its chest, his javelin at his back. Spongebob was in a white parka, his gauntlets still on his fists.

"I suggest we look around and find civilization." Edd suggested. They soon began to explore the forest and came across a small town. They walked into town to see it was very old fashioned.

"Strange. It seems this world is in different era." Jimmy summarized.

"Excuse me," Danny walked over to a man. "Do you know what date it is? Also what's this town called?" Danny asked politely.

"It's November 19th, 1928. And this is Nome, Alaska." The man replied, before walking off.

"So that explains it, we're in the 20th Century." Edd proclaimed.

"Why couldn't we go to one when its the 21st Century?" Timmy asked.

"We should start looking for the gem. But we have no clue as to where it is." Danny suggested.

"On the contrary Danny, we do have clues on how to find it." Edd smiled. "Remember our teachers told us what the gems are. Ice, Thunder, Light, Pride, Heart, Mind, and Love. Also Alaska is home to some snow wolves, which happen to be the same type of animal as the warrior of ice."

"Alright, so all we have to do is find a place crawling with wolves." Spongebob stated.

"I don't think-" Edd was cut off by a shriek of terror. The town was being overrun by purple canine ice creatures, big and small.

"Looks like that'll have to wait, we have to crush some ice." Danny stated. As soon as they pulled out their weapons their clothes changed back into their warrior form.

"Lothar shall defeat them!" Ed shouted swinging his sword into the big ones, which broke on impact from the blow. Timmy began shooting arrows with TNT at some creature's heads, exploding on impact. Danny charged at a large one and sliced it through the middle. Eddy charged at a group of them and spun around, slicing their heads off with his scythe. Jimmy pole-vaulted into the mouth of one of them, accidentally pressing a hidden button on the javelin making it extend through the ice creature's body, destroying it instantly. Spongebob ran through the battle punching and kicking each ice creature that charged at him. Edd was using a living fireball spell so it would destroy the creatures for him. As soon as the creatures were destroyed, more appeared in their place.

"There's too many of them! We're gonna have to lead them away from town!" Jimmy shouted. With that the seven warriors ran out of the town with the ice creatures following close behind. The creatures were gaining on them fast, and even at Danny and Ed's speed they couldn't outrun them forever. When they were a safe distance away from the town, Ed turned and threw an aura sphere at the leading creature. Upon impact the blast took out the whole pack of creatures chasing them.

"That was awesome, you got to teach me that move!" Timmy smiled at Ed.

"Ok, now we need to find the ice gem, and get back to volcano island so we can go to the next world." Danny proclaimed.

"Well, we need to know more information about the gem though." Edd suggested.

"On it." Jimmy pulled out his PDA, and began to tinker with it. "I can link up an inter-dimensional link to the Volcano's TV screen and...voila." Jimmy showed them the PDA with a live video feed of the four teachers and Maximus.

"Good to see that you made it through the portal well, chosen ones." Maximus stated.

"Hey Maximus, can you tell us more about the gems? Specifically the ice gem." Danny asked.

"The Ice Gem; it belongs to the most unique person of the group. It allows its user to handle degrees below 0, and bend the snow to their will." Maximus explained. "The gem allows the user to grow wolf ears and a tail as well."

"Would the user of the Ice Gem create creatures of Ice as well?" Edd asked.

"Yes, its very useful." Maximus stated. Before he could explain more, an ice spear impaled the PDA, which made Jimmy drop it. They turned to see who fired the ice spear, and saw a twelve year old girl. She had on a light blue hoodie with snow dazzling off it, blue jeans and a necklace with a snowflake gem around her neck. Her pupils were dark purple with black surrounding them.

"Sarah!" the Eds exclaimed in unison.

"Sarah?" the Nicktoons questioned in unison.

"Sarah is Ed's bratty sister." Eddy proclaimed.

"Although, she stopped being mean to Ed when she saw Eddy's brother." Edd stated.

"Why are you here baby sister?" Ed asked.

"I serve the mighty Gawmu, and now that I have the Ice Gem he shall be most pleased." Sarah growled. "But while I'm here, why don't I just off the seven threats to his mission?"

"Who?" Ed questioned which made the others face-palm.

"You guys! God you're an idiot!" Sarah growled. She smashed her fist to the ground, causing ice spears to shoot out of the snow and at the heroes. They immediately used their aura shields to defend, causing the ice needles to break on impact.

"Sarah! Don't throw stuff!" Ed shouted.

"Sarah don't throw stuff." Sarah mocked her brother's tone.

"Guys we got to get that necklace off of her!" Danny was about to charge at Sarah, katana at the ready, only to be tackled to the ground by Ed.

"You can't hurt my sister!" Ed shouted.

"But Ed she has the Ice Gem!" Danny shouted at Ed.

"Still, you can't hurt her." Ed screamed back at him.

"Oh Ed, so stupid and innocent. I'll put that on your tombstone." Sarah stated as she launched a spiked ice ball at the two sword carrying heroes. Danny placed an ecto shield around the two of them, blocking the ball.

"So we can't attack her? How are we going to get the necklace off of her?" Danny questioned.

"I got it. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof I wish the necklace was off of Sarah and that she was back to normal." Timmy exclaimed, as his three 'computer programs' appeared.

"Say goodbye Ice Witch!" Cosmo shouted, as the three waved their wands, only to get a 'pbht' noise from them.

"What's going on?" Timmy asked. Suddenly a ringtone came into sound [Blow- By Ke$ha]. Eddy blushed and reached into his pocket.

"You have a Ke$ha ringtone?" Danny questioned.

"Shut up! Hello?" Eddy answered his phone.

"Yeah Eddy is this a bad time?" Ben grinned as he could hear Eddy dodging a few ice spears.

"What the hell do you want?" Eddy asked.

"Well, pass this to Timmy, the gems are immune to fairy magic." Ben stated.

"Oh gee I think we figure that out when his wish didn't work!" Eddy shouted.

"Also, tell Danny that the gem can't be removed by his ghost powers." Ben stated, as Danny charged at Sarah making his body intangible. When he made contact with the gem he got a nasty shock and was thrown back into a tree.

"Ow..." Danny groaned.

"Well that's all pipsqueak, enjoy your journey." Ben hanged up.

"Oh I hope I get to kick his balls again!" Eddy growled, before dodging a few ice needles thrown at him. Ed stood up and dodged a few ice balls thrown at him. Sarah growled and encased Ed in an ice pillar up to his neck.

"Sarah don't do this!" Ed shouted.

"Good bye Ed. Forever." Sarah stated, as she made an ice sword. Before she could impale his heart with it, she was tackled to the ground by a brown wolf/dog creature. The wolf growled at her before removing the Ice Gem from her neck, causing the ice pillar encasing Ed and her ice sword to melt away. Ed turned to the wolf and smiled.

"Thanks noble Doggy." Ed smiled petting the wolf/dog.

"It was nothing." The canine spoke.

"Doggy can talk?" Ed picked up the canine.

"Ed are you feeling alright?" Spongebob walked over to Ed.

"Spongebob this Doggy can talk!" Ed held up the wolf/dog in front of Spongebob's face.

"My name is Balto, not Doggy." Balto spoke.

"Uh Ed? He just barked." Danny stated.

"But I heard him." Ed proclaimed.

Edd walked over to the group, as he did he began to hold his head in pain.

"Double D, are you ok?" Ed asked.

When Edd looked up he saw a small box above Ed's head that read: [Status: Normal. New Ability acquired: Wolf Speak.].

"I'm telling you guys he talked." Ed stated.

"He's right." Edd proclaimed, causing everyone to look at him weirdly. "I don't know why, its just a feeling I have."

"Well maybe its one of those dormant abilities that have awakened?" Spongebob suggested. "Perhaps Ed's ability is to talk to wolves?"

"It would make sense." Jimmy muttered. As they talked, a weird plant-like creature crept underneath the snow.

"So what's he saying?" Timmy asked.

"We should probably get that glowing thing before that girl gets it." Balto stated, causing Ed to see turn and see Sarah reaching for the Ice Gem.

"Sarah! NO!" Ed shouted. Just as Sarah was about to get the gem, she was stopped by a strange ring binding her arm. They turned to see Edd with his Comet Staff a' glowin'.

"It was necessary," Edd stated as he picked up the Ice Gem. "I think this Ice Gem should go to Ed."

"Yay!" Ed smiled as he was handed the Ice Gem, he placed it around his neck. "To me my ice minions!" Ed shouted, though nothing happened.

"Maybe you need to activate it or something." Spongebob touched the Ice Gem.

"First we should question little miss smart mouth." Eddy had his scythe pointed at Sarah.

"Perhaps we should see if this will help." Edd waves his wand over Sarah causing a circle to appear under her with strange markings on it. She began to scream a bit causing Ed to worry.

"What are you doing to her?!" Ed charged at Edd only too be blocked by a forcefield. The screaming seized from Sarah as she began to vomit purple ooze from her mouth. As she did her eyes began to turn from black to white, and her pupils turned into two pink pearls.

"My head hurts." Sarah groaned holding her head in pain.

"Sarah are you ok?" Ed asked. Before Sarah could respond the plant-like creature jumped out of the snow, snatching not only Ed's sister, but his Ice Gem as well. The plant creature took off into the forest.

"Sarah!" Ed shouted as he began to chase after the plant creature with the others following close behind. The plant creature was fast, and when they were out of the forest they saw a huge green castle. The one thing on the castle that made the Eds heart race was the smiley face on the front.

"Johnny!" The Eds shouted simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here's chapter seven of Warriors Of The Wild at ya. I wish I made the fight bigger though. Oh well, I'll make the fight more epic when I get to that bridge, well anyway there's 24 school days left until summer babies!<em>**

**_~Ghostdog 2.5_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Here's Chapter 8 of my cool fanfic. This is going to be epic._**

**_I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network._**

**_I do not own Nicktoon! Unite, they belong to THQ Games._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight: PlantEds – In the midst of battle, a wolf awakens.<em>

The Eds were shocked by this; not only was Sarah taken, but apparently Johnny was here as well.

"Can you guys tell us who this Johnny guy is?" Timmy asked.

"He use to be a friend of ours, until some people we knew beat him up after meeting Eddy's brother." Edd explained.

"Strange. What happened when you guys met Eddy's brother?" Danny asked.

"Some jerks became friends with us, some friends became dicks." Eddy summarized.

"Ok, so how are we going to get the ice gem? There's guards at the door." Jimmy pointed to the entrance of the castle. There were weird plant men, with Plank's face.

"We need a plan to get in without arous-" Danny was cut off by Ed.

"No more talk! BIG ED'S COMING BABY SISTER!" Ed shouted as he charged at the guards and sliced them into bits. Ed broke through the door.

"We needed a plan because plant creatures-" Danny was cut off by a bunch of carnivorous Venus Flytraps surrounding them. "Can easily outnumber us..." Danny finished.

"You're not taking me alive!" Eddy shouted. "Fear the reaper!" Eddy battle cried as he sliced through one of them up the middle, only for it to regenerate back into itself.

"Plant creatures can easily regenerate themselves." Danny held up his katana high, defending himself from a vine attack. "Guys, put up your force fields." They all did so, Edd placed a force field over Balto as well. Danny began to glow blue, and he unleashed a wave at the Venuses surrounding them. Danny panted and began to shiver a bit.

"What was that?!" Eddy asked.

"Cryokenesis, I have this weird self generating ic-" Danny was cut off by Eddy.

"Don't care anymore, lets go help Lumpy!" Eddy shouted as they ran past the frozen plant creatures.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Ed...<em>

Ed was slashing through plant creatures left and right, with an angered, but tired expression on his face. These creatures kept regenerating every time he slashed through one of them. He grinned a bit and charged, an Aura sphere in his hand. He dropped it to the ground, and jumped up into the air. When he was a safe distance away, he snapped his fingers causing the Aura Sphere to explode and taking out the room filled with plant creatures. Ed landed feet first on the ground and began to scale the stairs to the top. He sliced through numerous creatures on the way, getting a few cuts and bruises. He didn't care about it as long as he could save his baby sister from the horticultural horror of Johnny. When he reached the top he saw Johnny sitting on a plant-like throne. Johnny was wearing a giant gourd on his head which covered his purple eyes, and a brown version of his Captain Melonhead clothes with Ed's Ice Gem upon his neck. He had a long scepter with Plank at the tip.

"Where's my sister, you overgrown weed?!" Ed shouted as he pointed his sword at Johnny's chest.

"Really Ed? No, 'Hey, how are ya doing?' No, 'How was life in jail after beating up three jerks who deserved it and hijacked a bus?!'" Johnny growled at Ed.

"You got life in jail for that?" Ed questioned.

"Hijacking a bus full of people is a serious fucking offense. I got five years in jail. Five fucking years!" Johnny shouted at Ed. "In that time I began to wonder why I was there."

"Because you stole a bus?" Ed pointed out.

"No, it was you guys! You and your two friends got me sent there because of that stupid ass scam!" Johnny screeched at Ed. "And what was your punishment for running away from home?"

"Well, I think I got a week grounding, Eddy got two weeks and Double D got four days." Ed proclaimed.

"I don't know what's more astonishing, the fact that you remembered or the fact you guys got a weaker grounding." Johnny questioned. "Anyway, you've taken my life away and I'll repay the favor."

Sarah jumped from behind the throne with a vine attached to the back of her skull, her eyes hazel green. She had a plant-like sword of some kind, that looked stronger than it's appearance.

"Sarah!" Ed shouted. "What did you do to her?!"

"You have two options Ed: one, fight your sister to get to me and at the same time you'll take the life of your lone sibling, or two lose the battle, while at the same time, dying by your sister's hand. Either way its a win-win situation for me." Johnny grinned evilly.

"Sarah! Snap out of it!" Ed shouted at Sarah. His pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I live to serve the Dark Gourd." Sarah proclaimed, which made Ed's eyes widen in fear. Sarah charged at Ed with her grass blade at the ready, only to be blocked by Ed's buster blade.

"Sarah please! I know you're in there!" Ed pleaded to his sister who kept attacking, the sound of metal clanging against both their swords as Sarah delivered attacks while Ed defended. Ed continued to defend until he was backed to a wall, allowing Sarah the perfect moment to strike. Sarah slashed Ed across his chest causing a lot of blood to spit out onto the cold plant ground.

"ED!" six voices shouted. Sarah and Johnny turned to see the two Eds and four Nicktoons.

"That's it! Ed's sister or not, you're so going down!" Timmy growled as he launched three TNT packed arrows at Sarah, who easily dodged them. Timmy continued firing arrows at Sarah who immediately dodged them. Eddy decided to use Timmy's outburst to his advantage. Eddy charged at Johnny ready to snatch the gem off of his neck. When Eddy's hand was within an inch of the gem, it was grabbed by a plant like arm in the ground. Johnny grinned evilly as he made the arm throw Eddy into Ed, who was bleeding out.

"Now, I bet you all are wondering why I stole the Ice Gem?" Johnny questioned.

"Not really." Danny proclaimed

"Already guessed it." Jimmy stated.

"It's pretty easy to figure out." Edd proclaimed.

"Oh really?! Then what did you figure out?" Johnny asked.

"You're probably using the Ice Gem's temperature resistant abilities to create a plant army that can withstand the cold." Edd explained. "Did we guess right?"

"Am I really that predictable?" Johnny asked.

"Well, honestly yeah. You don't see that many trees in Alaska, and your palace is literally a giant tree." Danny replied. "Plus everyone knows that cold weather is bad for the plants."

"Plankions! Attack!" Johnny shouted, which caused a bunch of plant-like creatures with Plank's face to appear. They charged at the heroes. who defended (except for Ed who was still defending his attacks from his sister despite his deep wound). Ed ground his teeth as the pain began to strike him. Before Sarah could deliver the final blow, Ed held her back with an aura shield.

"Sarah wait!" Ed shouted.

"Give it up with that 'I know you're still in there' speech. It's getting old!" Johnny shouted.

"That's not what I was going to say." Ed released his force field and walked over to Sarah. He held his blade with a reverse grip, meaning he was relinquishing his blade. "If I'm going to die at my sibling's hand, I'm going to die an honorable death at the hand of my blade like the cool warriors do in my comic books."

"Very well. Sarah take Ed's sword and drive it into his heart." Johnny commanded, which made Sarah snatch the sword out of Ed's hand. Sarah pointed the blade at Ed's heart and was about to thrust until she felt a strange wave of visions going through her mind.

_~Flashbacks~_

_"Here you go baby sister, swing to your hearts content." Ed smiled as he put Sarah and Jimmy on the swing and pushed them, letting them ride the swings._

_"There there, a big hug from your brother will make it all better." Ed hugged Sarah, until he was beat up by her. "Have mercy child of the netherworld!"_

_Sarah was outside with her new bike and began to try and ride it, until she crashed into a lemonade stand with the words, Ednergizer Drinks._

_"Damn it! Ed your stupid sister wrecked our energy drink stand!" Eddy shouted, much to Sarah's displeasure._

_"Eddy! Language! Sarah probably didn't mean to. Perhaps you would like assistance on how to ride a bike?" Edd asked as he helped Sarah off of the remains of Eddy's new scam, much to her pleasure._

_"Oh, I know how to teach her!" Ed shouted. He ran off for a bit then came back with a bike._

_"Ed is that Kevin's bike?" Edd asked._

_"Maybe." Ed grinned a goofy smile. He then began to ride the bike with ease. "See baby sister! It's easy."_

_"DORK! YOU GOT TEN SECONDS TO GIVE ME MY BIKE BACK OR I'M POUNDING YA!" Kevin shouted as he chased after Ed who was still riding._

_"Uh-oh!" Ed began to pedal faster while looking behind him instead of in front of him, causing him to crash the bike into a light post. The light post then began to lean and landed on a nearby house._

_"MY HOUSE!" Kevin shouted._

_"Eddy, I think we should run." Edd suggested._

_"Why? This was just getting good, and I was learning how to ride a bike from this visual aid." Eddy grinned._

_"Because Kevin is probably going to get madder and not only pound Ed, but pound us as well." Edd proclaimed._

_"Yeah, we better run." Eddy replied, as Ed came running over to them with Kevin following closely behind with a lead pipe. The three Eds soon began to run away from an enraged Kevin, leaving Sarah laughing her sides off._

Sarah's hands began to tremble a bit as she poked his chest with the blade a bit. Her eyes were now full of sorrow and sadness, as tears began to stream down her face. Ed noticed this and looked at her with eyes full of hope, as if he was saying 'I know there's good in you.'

"Do it!" Johnny commanded. "End his life!"

"I live to serve the Dark Gourd." Sarah lifted the blade up high over her head, she looked at Ed and winked at him, making him smile. Sarah turned, chopping the vine attached to the back of her head with the blade.

"What?! My vine control was perfect!" Johnny shouted. Sarah grabbed Ed's hand and threw him at Johnny while handing him his blade back. Ed grinned mischievously as he held an aura ball in front of him ready to blast Johnny for controlling his baby sister. Ed was stopped in mid air as his chest and shoulders were pierced by Johnny's vines.

"ED!" All six of the teens and the preteen shouted as they saw blood leak onto the vine.

"I should've just killed you myself." Johnny growled as he flexed his hand causing the vines to throw him through the walls and let him go, making him plummet from a nine yard drop onto the cold hard ground. Eddy and Edd's eyes were filled with horror and sorrow but Eddy's eyes were also filled with anger, fury, and revenge.

"You...ASSHOLE!" Eddy shouted as he charged at Johnny with fire in his eyes. Eddy raised his scythe high and slashed it down at Johnny, who dodged it. Luckily his scythe sliced through the chain of the Ice Gem, causing it to fall to the ground in the center of the room. Sarah immediately dashed for it, as well as Johnny. Eddy growled and held Johnny back and put him in a massive headlock. "No so fast baldy!" Eddy growled. Sarah was able to grab the Ice Gem, unfortunately a vine grabbed her arm.

"Give me that Gem Sarah!" Johnny shouted, as he elbowed Eddy in the jaw, causing the short Ed to hold his jaw in pain. Sarah glared at Johnny, who had the nerve to ask for the gem after he just killed her only brother.

"You want it baldy! Go fetch!" Sarah threw the gem out of the hole where Ed was thrown through.

"You bitch!" Johnny shouted as he made two vines pierce her shoulders, causing her to scream. "Might as well die the same way as your brother." Johnny flexed his hand and made the vines throw Sarah through the hole.

* * *

><p><em>~Outside of the plant castle~<em>

Ed was lying lifeless on the cold hard snow. Balto was at his side. Ed's face bore something that was so out of character for him: a frown. He was about to die and his friends were about to suffer the same fate. As Ed looked at the sky he felt something hit his chest. He looked down and saw it was the Ice Gem. A lot of good that would do for him. He suddenly heard a familiar scream, causing him to look up. His eyes showed the reflection of someone falling as blood escaped their body. Ed recognized the someone as his sister. Ed felt an overwhelming power over come him. As he felt this power coursing through his veins, his deep wound began to heal itself instantly. Ed growled as he began to stand up, holding his blade with fury. He held his head in pain as he felt something grow out of it, which was a pair of white wolf ears. Ed's orange hair began to turn white, matching the ears that sprouted from it. Ed's pants ripped as a white wolf tail poked out of his backside.

"I will kill you Johnoooooo!" Ed's last statement was cutoff by him howling to the moon. Ed did a spin and thrust his sword into the air causing the snow around him to lift him into the air. As he soared through the air he grabbed his sister's body and Ed burst through the wall next to the other hole. Everyone, even Johnny, was surprised to see Ed alive, but also with dog ears and a tail.

"Ed?" Eddy and Edd questioned.

"Double D! Tend to Sarah's wounds." Ed threw Sarah at Edd which upon impact made both of them hit the ground.

"How is it that you're not dead?!" Johnny shouted.

"The wolf inside me has awakened and tended to my wounds. With the Ice Wolf's power coursing through my body, I SHALL DEFEAT YOOOOOOOOU!" Ed howled the last part. Johnny thrust his vines at Ed, only for them to be slashed to pieces by the mighty Ed's buster blade. Ed charged at Johnny and slashed at him, only to be blocked by Johnny's scepter. Ed growled and began to freeze everything around them.

"We better get going." Edd suggested.

"Shouldn't we help Ed?" Spongebob asked.

"Nah, Lumpy's got this covered." Eddy grinned as they all rushed out with Edd struggling to carry Sarah.

"You're going to die at my hands!" Johnny shouted at Ed.

"Better have something more than plants to back your smack!" Ed shouted as he roundhouse kicked Johnny through the wall and out into the snow. Ed place his sword on his back and pointed his hands to the ground. His green jacket appeared onto his body, much to his pleasure. As his arms were pointed to the ground, snow came out of his sleeves, propelling him into the air like a majestic eagle. Ed growled as he saw Johnny standing, he could tell Johnny was pissed.

"I shall defeat you in the name of the mighty Gawmu!" Johnny shouted as vines came out of the ground and began piercing his skin. Vines soon surrounded the Wood boy, and grew into a giant plant monster with Plank's face on it.

"I quote Dante from the Devil May Cry game, 'Prepare to die demon!'" Ed shouted as he dived straight down, with his sword in his hands ready to slash at his face. Ed impaled the Plank monster with his sword, causing it to screech in pain. "If you think that hurts, just wait til I do this!" Ed shouted as his blade began to turn silvery white and the Plank monster's face began to turn white with frost. Ed jumped off the plant beast's face as it screeched in pain from the ice attack. "Time to finish this!" Ed began to make the frost on the Plank beast's face surround it, causing the whole creature to be frozen in place. Ed soon created an ice bridge to the beast's chest. Ed lifted his blade up high, causing a whirlwind of snow to surround his right arm, forming a giant ice-like blade that encased his arm and blade. "Pathway to heaven..." Ed started as he ran across the ice bridge to the creature's chest. When he was at the midpoint, he jumped into the air. "SMACKDOWN TO HELL!" Ed shouted as he sliced through the plant creature with his ice sword arm.

The creature's remains began to fall to the ground fading like a flower. Ed looked inside the plant creature's body to see that Johnny wasn't in it. Ed sighed, his ears fell to the sides sad. Ed walked over to his friends and baby sister who was healed of her injuries thanks to Edd.

"Did you do him in?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, he wasn't in the monster's shell." Ed proclaimed.

"Damn it! I wanted to see that punk crying too." Eddy stated.

"We better get going. It's not all bad." Spongebob proclaimed.

"What're you blubbering about?" Eddy questioned.

"Ed not only saved his sister, but he unlocked his warrior powers." Spongebob proclaimed.

"Let's go." Timmy shouted. Jimmy pulled out a gun-like device and opened a portal to Volcano Island. As they walked into the portal they waved goodbye to Balto.

* * *

><p><em>~Meanwhile in a dark dimension-like castle~<em>

We come to a castle in a dark dimension that looked warped beyond the cloak of sanity. A portal opens up in the castle's throne room and out comes Johnny who was covered in bruises. He pants hastily as he closes the portal.

"Thank goodness, I'm alive." Johnny proclaimed as he panted. That thought was soon silenced when a gloved fist punched him. Johnny looked up to see a green man in a black outlaw outfit with shades and a red bandanna.

"You're going to wish that retard killed you." the man stated.

"Come on Dennis. I gave it a try and that's got to count for something!" Johnny whimpered.

"No. Gawmu is not pleased with that bitch performance you put on." Dennis grimaced. "He asked me to punish you, and I'm going to enjoy it."

* * *

><p><em>~Back to Volcano Island~<em>

The Eds, Sarah and the Nicktoons walked into the control room where they were greeted by their teachers.

"Good to see you guys are still alive." Ben stated.

"What's this douchebag doing here?" Sarah questioned.

"He's our teacher. Can we get ready for the next world?" Danny questioned.

"First, you guys should rest, especially you Ed, after that hit you took." Luke stated.

"How'd you guys know about that?" Eddy questioned.

"The computer monitor can show us the world you guys are in." Renamon explained.

"I can't believe you risked your life for that brat of a sis-" Ben was cut off by Sarah kicking him in the balls. "My balls!"

"Well, let's get some sleep for the next Edventure!" Ed shouted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is the most craziest thing I have ever created. I hope you guys liked it as much as I did when I wrote it.<em>**

**_~Ghostdog 2.5_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Boom. I'm a mad man for continuing, a mad man! Nah, I'm okay. Anyway let's just say Chapter Nine will give you heartburn. XD_**

**_I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network._**

**_I do not own Nicktoons Unite!, they belong to THQ Games._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine: Eddy or not here we Berk!<em>

Eddy groaned as he dragged himself to the throne room where there was a table with empty plates on it. Krystal came in with the food and Luke came in with the drinks. He noticed Eddy leaning back in his chair, asleep.

"Eddy you ok?" Luke asked, poking the sleeping Ed. Eddy groaned as he opened his eyes. "Did ya get any sleep last night?"

"No! Thanks to Sarah being here, she kicked me out of my bed. I would've Aura Sphered her in the face if Ed didn't let her sleep there." Eddy growled.

"Geez. So where did you sleep?" Luke questioned.

"On the floor. My back is killing me." Eddy groaned as he stretched his back, causing a popping noise to be heard.

"Ouch...well have a Red Bull." Luke handed him a can. "It'll keep you up a bit."

"Thanks." Eddy opened the energy drink and guzzled it down. The others soon came in and sat at the table, ready to eat. When everyone had their fill, the only thing left on the table was a strip of bacon. Eddy smiled and reached for it, only to have a fork jabbed into his hand by Sarah, who took the bacon. Eddy growled as he removed the fork from his hand and reached over to snatch the bacon. Unfortunately he was stopped by an ice wolf biting his arm. Eddy screamed in pain as he tried to get the ice wolf to let go of his arm. "What the heck Ed?!" Eddy shouted.

"You shouldn't have reached for the bacon Eddy." Ed stated, as Sarah was behind him and stuck her tongue out at Eddy. Eddy growled as he kicked the Ice Wolf off of him. Not wanting to get into a fight he turned to Timmy.

"Timmy, tell your damn programs to take us back to Volcano Island." Eddy commanded. Timmy was about to say something smart back at him but he didn't want to get Eddy even more pissed.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof I wish we were all at Volcano Island." Timmy exclaimed, as pink smoke enveloped everyone in the room. They were soon back in the control room where Ben and Maximus were standing at the control panel. Ben grinned as he saw his brother had an annoyed expression.

"Hey Pipsqueak." Ben smirked.

"What?!" Eddy shouted. Ben disappeared and reappeared in front of Eddy and before Eddy could react, Ben kneed him in the gut. Eddy groaned and held his stomach in pain.

"That's what." Ben laughed as Eddy fell to the ground.

"Lay off, Ben." Luke proclaimed.

"Maximus, do you have the portal ready for the next world?" Danny asked.

"Yes. Be warned: there are fearsome creatures in this world." Maximus stated.

"Whatever." Eddy muttered, as Maximus began to open the portal to the new world.

"Eddy, your arm is bleeding!" Edd proclaimed.

"Oh yeah, it must be where Ed's dumb ice wolf bit me." Eddy stated, as he held his arm up showing that his sleeve was torn from the bite.

"I'll bandage it, you guys go on ahead into the new world." Luke suggested.

"Alright." The six other heroes jumped into the portal, leaving Eddy to be bandaged by the Aura Teacher.

"This sucks. If Ed didn't get that wolf to bite me, I wouldn't be here." Eddy growled.

"Be glad that wasn't an ice werewolf, otherwise you'd be growing hair all over your body." Luke joked, as he bandaged Eddy's arm.

"Whatever, I got to go." Eddy ran to the portal, jumping through.

"Oops..." Ben stated sarcastically.

"What?" Renamon questioned.

"When Eddy stepped through the portal I set the coordinates for a far part in the other world." Ben grinned.

"You idiot!" Luke shouted.

* * *

><p><em>~Where Eddy is~<em>

Eddy came out of the portal only to find he was ten thousand feet in the air. "I am so going to kill my brother." Eddy stated before plummeting to his doom. He felt his life flash before his eyes and realized he was in way too many fanfics. "At this rate, I'll be in more silly fics than that Harry Potter guy." He suddenly felt a jerk and he landed on the back of a saddle. He looked up to see a girl with blonde hair and viking clothing. He sat upright on the saddle, and poked her shoulder a bit. He looked over and saw they were riding a blue dragon with spikes coming out the back of its head. "Hey, um thanks for saving my life." Eddy stated.

"No problem. Say, did you lose your dragon?" the girl asked.

"My dragon?" Eddy questioned.

"Well you fell from high up. Normally a person couldn't get to that height without a dragon." the girl stated.

"Uh, it's hard to explain how I got up here. My name's Eddy by the way." Eddy exclaimed, since the wind was against them.

"I'm Astrid! So are you an outsider, or do you come from a different clan?" Astrid asked.

"Uh, why do you ask?"

"Mostly cause you have on weird clothes." Eddy looked down to see he was still in his hoodie and blue pants. He wondered if he was in the right world since his clothes hadn't changed.

"Look, I'm looking for my friends. I got separated from them." Eddy proclaimed.

"Alright, but we got to make a stop first." Astrid replied.

"Where?" Eddy questioned.

"To the Dragon Academy." Astrid stated, as they were now over a viking village. They were now over a cage-like arena, where Eddy could see three more dragons with four people: a giant red one, a short brown one that had a hard skin, and a two headed green one. He couldn't see who the people were from the height they were at. Astrid landed her dragon through the entrance of the arena. Eddy was able to see the people more clearly. One was a male teen on the plus side, and had on a brown sleeveless shirt made out of fur, he had blonde hair and a viking helmet. The other one was a teen who had a viking helmet with twisted horns, a black vest made out of black fur, a light gray shirt, a black belt, and brown pants. The last two were twins but one of them was a boy and the other was a girl; they both had the same long hair, only the girl's hair was braided. They were in the same outfit, only thing was the boy was in a vest of fur. Eddy and Astrid jumped off the dragon, with Astrid landing perfectly and Eddy landing smack dab on his face.

"Damn it." Eddy muttered as he stood up.

"Hey Astrid, who's this clown?" the teen with the black fur vest walked over to them.

"This is Eddy." Astrid introduced Eddy.

"Eddy? That's a dumb name." the teen laughed.

"Oh yeah, what's your name?" Eddy questioned.

"Snotlout." Snotlout posed as he said that.

"Snotlout? Man your parents must hate you if they gave you a name like that." Eddy chuckled.

"At least my name is cooler than 'Eddy'." Snotlout countered.

"Say, what's your clothes made of?" the plump teen asked, as he examined his clothes.

"Uh, cotton I guess?" Eddy looked down at his clothes.

"It looks more than just cotton." The teen examined Eddy's clothes much to his displeasure.

"May I ask who's asking?" Eddy glared at the fat teen.

"Oh, I'm Fishlegs." Fishlegs stated, causing Eddy to laugh.

"What is with the names?!" Eddy choked out laughing. He then looked at the twins. "What are your names? Barf and Belch?"

"No, those our are dragon's names. I'm Tuffnut, and this is my lame sister Ruffnut." Tuffnut stated, making Eddy laugh even harder.

"Oh man, what next? Is a kid named Hiccup going to come in here?" Eddy choked out.

"Eddy!" Eddy turned, only to be tackled to the ground by his heavy friend.

"Ed you moron, get off me!" Eddy shouted.

"It seems you already found your friend." a voice stated. Eddy looked up to see a skinny teen, with brown dark hair, brown eyes, a green shirt covered by a brown fur vest, and brown pants. He also saw his friends standing behind him.

"Who are you?!" Eddy growled.

"Eddy, be nice! This is Hiccup." Edd stated, causing Eddy to burst out laughing.

"Oh man! Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut! Those are the funniest names I've ever heard!" Eddy laughed a bit.

"The only funny name here is Eddy, shorty." A male voice stated, causing Eddy to stop laughing.

"Alright who said that?!" Eddy shouted.

"Said what?" Danny questioned.

"I heard someone say, 'The only funny name here is Eddy, shorty'." Eddy repeated the words he heard.

"No one said that." Timmy stated.

"Oh, so you heard that?" the voice stated again.

"You're damn right I heard it!" Eddy shouted, making everyone in the arena look at him weirdly.

"Eddy are you feeling alright?" Edd questioned as he put a forehand on his friend's head.

"I'm not sick, I know I heard someone say that!" Eddy growled.

"Geez, you have a short fuse on ya. Then again you are short." the voice proclaimed, making Eddy grab his head in anger.

"Shut up!" Eddy shouted.

"Eddy, calm down." Edd proclaimed.

"I'm not crazy. Maybe if you guys shut up we could hear it!" Eddy growled.

"Maybe you can talk to dead people." Tuffnut proclaimed.

"And you can see ghosts." Ruffnut added.

"Ok, I'm ignoring you two." Eddy stated.

"Wise choice." Astrid stated. Edd blinked his eyes twice and began to see a box over Eddy similar to the one over Ed, [New Ability: Dragon Tongue.]

"Um, Eddy perhaps we should go?" Edd suggested.

"No way! I'm not leaving til' I find out who's talking!" Eddy exclaimed loudly, looking around the arena.

"God, your voice is louder than a Thunderdrum's." a female voice stated. Eddy saw who had said those words – it was Astrid's dragon who said it.

"Ok, I am losing my mind." Eddy sat down on the ground.

"Sounds about right." Snotlout bluntly stated.

"What makes you say that?" Hiccup walked over to Eddy.

"Because, I heard that blue needle dragon thing say, 'My voice is louder than a Thunderdrum's.' Whatever that is." Eddy sighed.

"Alright can someone tell us what's going on? Cause I blacked out for a minute." Tuffnut questioned.

"Maybe we should tell them?" Edd whispered to Danny.

"Tell us what?" Astrid overheard Edd.

"Well this is going to be a long story, so you might want to sit down." Danny suggested. Everyone sat at a nearby bench.

_~30 minutes later~_

"So you guys are from another world? And you're trying to stop a guy named Gawmu, who has the power to pull worlds together? And you guys somehow acquired abilities that are new to you?" Hiccup summarized it up.

"Sounds about right." Danny nodded.

"Ok, how do we know you're not all crazy?" Snotlout questioned.

"Oh for the love of – Going Ghost!" Danny shouted as a white blue ring changed his samurai outfit into his black and gray jumpsuit. This surprised everyone (excluding the Eds and the other Nicktoons) to see Danny in a different outfit.

"Ok, we believe you. So why was Eddy freaking out?" Hiccup asked.

"We think his ability is to speak with dragons." Edd stated.

"Is that why he's having an argument with Toothless?" Fishlegs asked, pointing to Eddy who appeared to be chatting (arguing) with Toothless.

"At least I'm taller when I stand, I bet when you're on all fours, your body is at the ground." Toothless stated.

"Oh yeah, at least I have all my limbs, unlike you Mr. Fake tail fin!" Eddy shouted.

"God, Stormfly was right, your voice is louder than a Thunderdrum's." Toothless proclaimed.

"Eddy, I don't know much about your conversation, but you should stop." Edd stated.

"But, he-" Eddy was cut off an explosion that sounded like thunder striking the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Danny shouted.

"It sounded like it came from the center of the island." Hiccup stated.

"We better get there." The dragon riders soon mounted up.

"Hey can we hitch a ride?" Danny asked.

"Sure." Astrid stated. Eddy and Danny rode on Hiccup's dragon, Edd and Spongebob rode on Fishlegs, Jimmy and Timmy rode on Tuffnut and Ruffnut's dragon, and Ed rode on Snotlout's dragon. They soon flew over head of the island and saw a plumage of smoke that gave off sparks. When the smoke cleared, it showed a teen with blue hair and light dark skin, wearing a thunderbolt shaped necklace in a brown shirt with a skull strapped to it and brown shorts. The Eds eyes widened in horror and realization at who it was.

"ROLF!" The Eds shouted in horror. The dragon riders soon landed on the ground next to Rolf.

"Ah, the ne'er-do-well Ed-Boys. Good to see you, after so long." Rolf grinned evilly.

"Rolf, I thought you were our friend!?" Edd questioned.

"I only live to serve Gawmu. He has shown me the true power of darkness!" Rolf shouted as purple lightning struck around them. "And now, Eddy, I challenge you to a duel!"

"A duel?" Jimmy questioned.

"A battle of strengths!" Rolf shouted.

"No way!" Eddy shouted.

"If you do not, then Rolf shall destroy this island!" Rolf exclaimed.

"Go ahead, destroy it for all I care." Eddy replied looking at his fingernails, while everyone glared at him. "What? Its not like he's going to do it! He's too chicken to do it."

"Chicken, is Rolf? Then let Rolf up the ante and up the stakes!" Rolf charged at Ed and Edd, catching them off guard. He shoved his hands into their chest causing blood to spit out. Rolf pulled his hands out of the two Eds' chests, holding two orbs, one green and one red. Eddy's eyes widened in shock as a little bit of blood got on his hoodie. Astrid and Hiccup checked the two Eds to see if they could stop the bleeding but for some strange reason there was no wound on them.

"What did you do to them?" Eddy growled. His eyes flashed green for a split second.

"Rolf merely ripped out their souls. Now, until short-loudmouth Ed boy beats Rolf, the two other Ed-Boys' souls shall belong to Rolf!" Rolf smiled evilly.

"You want a duel, then fine!" Eddy grabbed his scythe and took to a battle position.

"Prepare for the battle, loser Ed-boy!" Rolf snapped his fingers and both he and Eddy disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><em>In a floating abyss-like arena...<em>

Eddy and Rolf appeared in the center of the arena, where there was a glowing white orb holding the two Eds' souls. Rolf was holding a battle axe that was giving off sparks, thanks to the Thundergem around his neck. Eddy knew this would be more of a challenge with that Thunder Gem on him.

"Before we fight, wager the Thunder Gem as well!" Eddy suggested.

"Hmm, and what shall you give Rolf in return if Rolf is victorious?" Rolf stated.

"You can have Ed's Ice Gem." Eddy wagered. Now the stakes were higher than ever.

"An accord it is then?" Rolf held out his hand, which Eddy shook, causing both hands to glow black. Rolf jumped back fifteen feet and threw the Thunder Gem into the orb. The Ice Gem appeared in Eddy's hand, which made him think about Ed.

"I'll save you guys, I promise." Eddy muttered quietly, as he threw the Ice Gem into the orb as well.

"Rolf can still crush you without the aid of the Thunder Gem." Rolf charged at Eddy with the Battle Axe glowing black. Eddy intercepted the attack with his Scythe though it was hard to hold it back. Rolf slashed at Eddy's side, and lucky for Eddy, it only grazed him, leaving a small, but deep, cut on his shoulder. Eddy growled and recoiled as he held his shoulder in pain. Eddy looked up to see Rolf holding his battle axe up high, ready to bring it down. Eddy immediately dodged the attack, only to fall on his back. Rolf grinned and stepped on Eddy's chest and began to put all of his weight onto it. Eddy began to scream in pain at the pressure of Rolf stepping on his chest. Eddy closed his eyes and fainted from the pain. "You were no match for Rolf, spiky haired Ed-Boy." Rolf began to walk away from Eddy's unconscious body and over to the floating orb that contained not only Ed and Edd's soul, but the two gems as well.

Before Rolf could reach it, a blast of energy hit him in the back. He turned to see Eddy standing (barely), holding his scythe menacingly at Rolf. His eyes were no longer his calm sapphire blue eyes. They were now similar to a Night Fury's.

"So you found the strength to stand?" Rolf grinned evilly.

"I am going to end you!" Eddy's scythe began to glow bright white.

"Hmph. We shall settle this with a final battle attack! Last one standing wins the duel!" Rolf's battle axe began to glow dark purple.

"Deal!" Eddy and Rolf soon clashed their weapons together, causing an enormous explosion with both sides' power not letting up. The energy soon dissipated and smoke filled the air. Eddy and Rolf panted. Suddenly Eddy had a huge wound on his right shoulder which spit blood onto the arena floor. Eddy used his scythe to prop him up so he wouldn't fall over. Rolf's skull shirt fell to the ground as a deep slash wound was bored across his chest. Rolf fell to the ground in a pile of blood.

"It seems your will to win, and your cause for winning, was stronger than mine." Rolf muttered as he passed out from the loss of blood. Suddenly the two of them, along with the glowing orb, appeared in the center of Berk, where the Nicktoons and Dragon Riders were looking at him. Before they could rejoice, a dark corridor opened next to Rolf. Two people stepped out of the dark Corridor, to reveal it was...

"VLAD?!" Danny shouted.

"DENNIS?!" Spongebob shouted.

"Good to see that you remember me after 5 years." Dennis grinned underneath his bandanna. He picked up Rolf's unconscious body. "It seems these weaklings Gawmu got from that world aren't fit to wield the power of darkness."

"Quite a shame." Vlad grinned evilly. "By the way Eddy, I don't think you deserve the prize of your friends souls."

"What's that mean?!" Eddy growled at Vlad.

"You're the embodiment of greed, you're sinful, you deserve to be left alone in the dark." Vlad grabbed the two orbs that were in the white orb. "But, if you think you deserve your friends souls, come to Dragon Island. There, we shall battle." Vlad wrapped himself in his cape and disappeared, while Dennis walked back into the Dark Corridor which disappeared as he entered. Eddy's eyes were full of rage; not only did his friends' lifeless bodies lay on the ground, some fruit loop said he didn't deserve them. Eddy blinked his eyes once, and soon they were the same as a Night Fury's once more. Eddy looked down and saw that Vlad had left the two gems on the ground. Eddy place the Thunder Gem around his neck and placed the Ice Gem in his hoodie pocket.

"Hiccup! I'm taking Toothless!" Eddy shouted as he walked over and saddled up on Toothless.

"You don't know where Dragon Island is! Or how to ride Toothless!" Hiccup stated.

"That's why I'm going to let him drive!" Eddy shouted as they soon took to the air.

"How was he able to take off without knowing how to ride Toothless?" Astrid questioned.

"He's going to get himself killed. We got to saddle up and follow after him." Danny suggested. They soon mounted, with Hiccup riding with Astrid and Danny, and the others on the same dragons as before, only with Ed and Edd resting on Fishleg's dragon. Meanwhile, Eddy flew at 75 miles per hour on the back of the Night Fury. He only had one thing on his mind: that Vlad was going to die a slow and painful death a thousand times worse than Rolf.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Talk about a Cliffhanger! As Eddy races to Dragon Island, what will Vlad have in store for Eddy? And will Ed and Edd be saved in the midst of Eddy's victory? This is Ghostdog 2.5 signing out, PEACE! :)<em>**

**_~Ghostdog 2.5_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_The Chapter of Epicness has arrived! Eddy faces the Dastardly Evil Vlad Plasmius! Who will win? Read on to find out!_**

**_I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network._**

**_I do not own Nicktoons! Unite, they belong to THQ Games._**

**_I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, they belong to Dreamworks._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Ten: Eddy VS Vlad! A dragon's call is heard.<em>

"So you're really going to fight this Vlad guy?" Toothless questioned as they flew to Dragon Island.

"He stole my friends and I'm going to make him pay." Eddy growled.

"Yeah, but you're injured from that fight with that blue haired guy." Toothless stated, which made Eddy look at his shoulder to see that the wound had stopped leaking blood. "Even Dragons know not to go into a fight injured."

"I don't care if I have a knife in my arm, I am going to destroy Vlad!" Eddy shouted.

"Whatever. Just know this is your choice to fight this guy." Toothless proclaimed.

They soon came up to an island where dragons circled overhead. When they landed, the two were soon beset upon by none other than Vlad Plasmius, who was floating inches away from them.

"I'm surprised you came, since you have a record of abandoning you're friends." Vlad smirked.

"I never abandoned them!" Eddy shouted.

"Oh really." Vlad snapped his fingers and a purple rectangle appeared. The rectangle showed a flashback of Eddy's past.

_~Flashbacks~_

_"No time! I gotta get that jaw breaker!" Eddy shouted as he ran down the sidewalk, instead of helping them clean up after the scam._

_"Double D! Eddy!" Ed shouted as Edd was captured by the Kankers._

_"No time! Jawbreakers!" Eddy shouted as he ran away._

_The Eds were making their way to the Candy Shop only to be held back against the wind. Ed was able to get them through the wind until Rolf came along with a Chicken Drive. Ed dove in, ignoring his friends cries. Eddy was able to climb out of the parade, while Edd wasn't so lucky, as he's trampled by chickens._

_"Eddy! Help me! I'm submerged in the preponderance of poultry!" Edd cried out to his friend. Eddy turned to the candy store, then back at Edd. Eddy was caught in a storm of indecision, almost as fierce as the storm battling against them. "Eddy?"_

_"Free Jawbreakers Double D!" Eddy shouted despairingly._

_~Flashback end~_

"You let your friend get dragged away by chickens? I don't know if I should be weirded out by the fact your friend is weaker than a bunch of chickens, or appalled on how you didn't help him." Toothless questioned.

"So the question is, Eddy, do you deserve your friends?" Vlad questioned. "If you're just going to keep using them for your rise to fame and glory."

"What are you getting at?!" Eddy shouted.

"Join the powers of darkness and serve the mighty Gawmu, for with one of the warriors of the wild, our power shall not be stopped." Vlad held out his hand to shake.

"I have a better idea." Eddy pulled his scythe out and pointed the blade at Vlad. "How about I tear you limb from limb and if you survive, give the message to Gawmu that if he tries to mess with my friends, I'll make him wish he was never born!"

"Stubborn and angry, reminds me of Daniel." Vlad remarked. "Fine, if you want your friends back, all you have to do is beat a copy of me in battle." Vlad snapped his fingers and a copy of him appeared. "Just be warned of my power: I might be working at half of my power in this battle, but that'll be enough to finish you off."

"Bring it bitch!" Eddy shouted. As the real Vlad entered a dark corridor, the door closed behind him.

"I'm here if you need some help." Toothless stated as he flew back, knowing the battle was going to get heated up.

"I'll end you quickly." the Vlad copy stated.

Eddy charged at Vlad with an Aura Sphere in hand, only to be caught by the throat by Vlad. Vlad yawned unimpressed by the short Ed's attack and flung him into a nearby rock which broke upon impact. Eddy groaned as he struggled to stand up. He felt something wet on his head. Eddy rubbed the back of his head and looked at his hand to see it was bloody. Eddy groaned as he began to charge his scythe blade with his energy and charged at Vlad once more. At least Eddy had the weapon advantage on his side. Unfortunately he thought too soon as Vlad blocked his attack with a katana with a pink blade.

"Is this all you have? I'm beginning to wonder how you were able to beat that Rolf." Vlad grinned and held Eddy's scythe attack back with one hand holding the katana.

Vlad then blasted Eddy in the gut with his free hand, sending Eddy straight into the air. Eddy groaned as he soared through the air in pain. He hoped he would land in the water nearby but, unfortunately, fate was not on his side. Eddy landed on the ground, hard, and when he landed a splatter of blood was underneath him. Eddy groaned as he tried to stand up, getting to his feet rather slowly. Eddy propped himself up with his scythe once more, only to be round house kicked into a boulder by Vlad.

"Let me ask you something; What can you do?" Vlad questioned as Eddy struggled to his feet. "Ed has brute strength, Eddward has high intelligence. But what about you Skipper?"

"S-shut up." Eddy growled softly, and charged at Vlad once more, only to receive an uppercut to the jaw, launching him five thousand feet above the island. Vlad disappeared and reappeared above Eddy.

"If you were never born Ed and Eddward could have lead productive lives." Vlad blasted Eddy in the gut with a pink energy ball, launching him into the center of the island. Eddy crash landed, creating a massive crater underneath him. As Eddy coughed, Vlad's words began to seep into Eddy's mind like a snake's venom. What if Eddy had never met his two friends? Then would they never have received all of the daily beatings? As these thoughts swirled in his mind, Vlad appeared above him, holding a pink orb of energy. "I'll do your friends a favor, and end your life." Vlad launched the orb at Eddy's chest, which stuck to it. "And I think it would be fair if you were done in by one of your friends moves." Vlad snapped his finger and a number appeared above the orb: 5...4...3...2...1. Before it reached zero, Vlad stated. "The world would be a better place without you in it." The blast consumed half of the island.

* * *

><p><em>~Meanwhile with the dragon riders~<em>

Before they got to the island, they saw a huge explosion, much to their displeasure.

"Eddy," Danny muttered, as he began to wonder if that was the finishing blow.

"We got to see what that blast was!" Jimmy shouted. They soon flew faster to the center of the island, where they soon saw a body that laying in the center. Danny squinted his eyes and saw it was Eddy. Eddy's hoodie was burnt off, the only remnant of it was the pocket part. His right pant leg was burnt off, while the left one remained.

"Eddy!" Danny jumped off Astrid's dragon and flew down to the weak Ed, only to be thrown back by Vlad.

"Save your trouble Daniel. Eddy's body is in too much pain to even stand." Vlad grinned.

"Then why is he standing?" Tuffnut asked pointing behind Vlad. Vlad turned around to see an angry Eddy who was panting heavily.

"What?! Impossible! That blast should have killed you!" Vlad shouted. Eddy looked down and saw the remains of his hoodie pocket glowing. He reached into it and saw Ed's ice gem glowing.

"It seems my friends don't want me to die." Eddy smirked weakly.

"Still, I can easily destroy you, for I've made damage deep enough to kill an ordinary person." Vlad stated, which made Eddy laugh.

"I was never normal to begin with, but let me answer your question Vlad," Eddy stated as a yellow aura began to surround him. "Ed and Double D may have strong qualities, but there's one thing they need me for: they need me to lead them!"

Eddy's clothes began to repair themselves, only Eddy's hoodie had short sleeves now instead of long ones. His hoodie began to turn black and a yellow lightning bolt appeared on the back. Eddy was soon engulfed in a yellow orb. When the orb disappeared, Eddy had two long black wings and a tail with two small fins.

"Ready for round two, bitch?" Eddy questioned.

"Grow all the appendages you like, it won-" Vlad was cut off by Eddy grabbing his forehead and dragging him into the sky. Eddy then tossed Vlad into the island's rocky area, doing lots of damage to Vlad as he slid across jagged rocks. Vlad groaned and stumbled to his feet. Eddy appeared in front of Vlad holding a yellow ball of electricity. Eddy threw the ball at Vlad who countered by creating a square force field. When the electro-ball hit the force field it created a lot of smoke, giving Vlad the chance to counterattack. Vlad blasted a pink ray from his hand causing the smoke to clear, showing a scared Eddy. When the attack hit, it went straight through Eddy.

"Illusions, got to love them." Eddy grinned as he shoved an electro-ball at Vlad's back, sending him straight into a boulder which exploded on contact. Vlad growled and disappeared, reappearing behind Eddy with a blast sphere ready. Eddy disappeared, causing Vlad to miss, but allowing Eddy the perfect opportunity to attack. Eddy launched a bolt of lightning at Vlad, throwing him through two boulders. "I'm like InFamous, bitches!"

Vlad landed on the beach of the island with a thud. Vlad couldn't believe this, he was getting his ass handed to him by a short teen who had him on the ropes. Eddy disappeared and reappeared above Vlad with a look of smugness upon his face. Eddy then charged an electro-ball and launched it at Vlad. Before it hit Vlad, Eddy muttered, "The world would be a better place without you in it." Vlad growled and knocked the Aura Sphere away.

"I will not be bested by a weakling!" Vlad shouted, and blasted at Eddy, only for the blast to be deflected by Eddy's wings.

"Nice; stylish, cool, and functional." Eddy admired his wings, while Vlad was getting angrier. Vlad flew back fifteen feet, and began to generate a lot of energy, unleashing it on Eddy. Eddy flew into the air, dodging the attack. Vlad, more annoyed than ever spun around, generating a pink tornado of energy. Eddy flapped his wings, hard, creating a tornado of yellow energy. The two attacks collided sending both of the fighters into a nearby boulder. Eddy growled, he needed a way to finish Vlad off fast – he was burning through his energy quickly.

"Prepare to meet the end!" Vlad shouted as he pulled out his katana and charged at Eddy. Before the attack could hit him, Vlad began to freeze over, stopping him in his tracks. Eddy looked in his pocket to see Ed's ice gem glowing.

"Looks like my friends want me to win." Eddy smirked. Eddy held his scythe high, causing a bolt of lightning to strike it. The scythe's blade morphed into a huge lightning bolt, which was getting larger as more lightning charged it. Eddy grinned and lifted his scythe up higher and brought it down straight through Vlad, causing a tremendous explosion of electricity. Vlad screeched in pain, as he began to fade. "Next time I see the real you, I'm going to destroy him twice as hard." Eddy muttered before passing out, his wings and tail fading.

* * *

><p><em>~Meanwhile in the dark dimension palace~<em>

"Your copy didn't do jack but get his ass kicked." Dennis stated.

"Not necessarily: we got more info on the gems." the real Vlad stated. "It would seem when one gem is in danger, it aids the other gem to defeat that danger."

"So you turned your loss into victory." Dennis stated.

"That's how to play the game." Vlad smirked.

"I guess the next battle will give us more insight on what their powers shall be." Dennis replied.

* * *

><p><em>~Back with our heroes~<em>

Eddy groaned as he woke up in his temporary bed on Volcano Island surround by his friends, brother and teachers.

"This better not be some Dorothy, bull shit, dream stuff." Eddy stated.

"Good to see you haven't lost that charm of yours." Ben proclaimed.

"We found you passed out on Dragon Island's shore, so we brought you back here." Danny smirked.

"So where's Ed and Double D?" Eddy questioned.

"Their resting in the beds next to yours. They took it harder since their souls were ripped from their bodies." Luke pointed over to the two sleeping Eds.

"So I won that fight?" Eddy grinned.

"Yep." Timmy smiled.

"Good, now if you all could be so kind," Eddy grew his black wings once more, and flapped hard at everyone causing them to be caught in a tornado, "TO LET ME GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

The group was blown out of the room, the door shutting behind them from the wind. When Eddy laid back in bed, he was kicked out of it by the bratty Sarah. Eddy smirked. When he was sure Sarah was asleep, he dragged the bed outside of the palace. Eddy looked up and saw rain clouds coming, which made him grin. Eddy walked back into the bedroom, and wondered how was he going to sleep. Eddy sighed, as he figured he was going to have to sleep on the floor like last night. Eddy's eyes turned back into a Night Fury's, causing him to do the transformation jitsu. A puff of white smoke appeared around Eddy, and when it faded, Eddy's body was replaced with a Night Fury. The Night Fury or Eddy Fury, shot two plasma blasts at the ground and laid down on the burnt parts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm not proud of the ending but I delivered the action packed stuff. So, it seems Eddy's powers have given him better sleeping arrangement (sort of). Well stay tuned for Chapter 11, which will scream power!<strong>_

_**~Ghostdog 2.5**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_This chapter was the most fun to create, I hope you guys enjoy it._**

**_I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network._**

**_I do not own Nicktoons Unite! They belong to THQ Games._**

**_I also do not own the world they're going to._**

**_WARNING: This chapter contains spoilers to the show of the world they're going too. So be warned if you know this show it takes place after the last season._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter eleven: My Little Nicktoons, Friendship is Eds: Search for the gem of light<em>

Edd woke up with a yawn and saw his friends sleeping heavily in their beds (and in Eddy's case the floor). Edd walked out of the room and into the throne room, to see everyone was already awake, and they were sitting in chairs. Renamon and Krystal were in white lab coats, standing next to a dry erase board.

"Good, you're here. Could you get your friends in here?" Krystal asked.

"No need." Eddy growled as he shifted back into his human form.

"I'm hungry." Ed walked in looking tired.

"No time. Time for your next lesson." Renamon stated.

"Again?!" Eddy groans.

"Relax. It's more of a short informative." Luke smiled.

"If that is what you wish to call it." Renamon says.

"Well what is it?" Eddy questioned.

"Since you and Ed are fully realized gems, you can fuse to create a powerful being." Krystal explained, as she drew the doodles for the fusion technique. Which looked like Ed and Eddy linking arms and spinning while they held their weapons together in the air. Then there was a bad drawing of a man with dragon wings and a wolf tail.

"To do so you must completely be in sync." Renamon glanced at Eddy. "Meaning no complaining."

"But there's a drawback; the fusion only last an hour. After that your energy is gone for a while." Krystal smiled.

"Simply put, it's not to be abused, so use it only in critical situations." Renamon explained.

"So we got a kickass power. and we can't use it?" Eddy questioned.

"Unless you wish to meet a swift end, then yes." Renamon snapped.

"Whatever." Eddy muttered.

"So, next world?" Jimmy suggested.

"Yeah. We prepared a portal here so Timmy's programs won't have to teleport us to the Volcano." Luke stated as they wheeled out a portal. "Now, the reason we told you about the fusion is because you may face a deadly enemy in this world."

"Alright then, lets go." Danny proclaimed as all seven of them jumped through the portal.

* * *

><p><em>In an open field outside of a town...<em>

A portal opened on the field, and out came seven colorful, unconscious ponies. One had an orange spiky mane, a unibrow, a green fur coat, and a snowflake necklace. His flank bore a snowflake similar to his necklace. The other one was a yellow Pegasus, with black dragon-like wings, his mane was spikes going down his back. He wore a necklace that looked like a lightning bolt, which matched the one on his flank. One looked like an alicorn; he wore a black ski hat which hid his mane, though his tail was gray. his coat was red and he had a cutie mark that looked like a fireball. The other one was a Pegasus, and looked black with white hooves, and a gray mane. His cutie mark had a D insignia and what appeared to be an animal foot print. The other one was a pink unicorn, and had a brown mane, which was covered by a pink baseball cap. His cutie mark was a yellow star. Another one was a red unicorn, with a fudge-like mane. His cutie mark looked like the neutron symbol. The last one was a regular pony with a yellow coat and mane, his cutie mark looked like the Yin and Yang symbol. They each had saddlebags on, corresponding to their colors.

These ponies, as you could already tell from the hairstyles, were the Eds and Nicktoons. Eddy was the yellow Pegasus, Ed was the green earth pony, Edd was the red alicorn, Danny was the black Pegasus, Timmy was the pink unicorn, Jimmy was the red unicorn, and Spongebob was the yellow earth pony. Eddy was the first to wake up, causing him to place a hoof on his sore head. Wait hoof? Eddy looked at his hand to see that it was a horse hoof. He examined his body, and when he looked at his backside which had a stumpy tail, he screamed to the top of his lungs.

"Geez, keep it down." Danny rubbed his head in pain, and his eyes widened when he saw Eddy's form. He soon burst out laughing, which made Eddy glare at him. Eddy reached into his saddle bag and held a mirror over Danny's face causing him to stop laughing, while Eddy gave him a smug smirk. "Great, so we're ponies now."

"Yep, must be these clothes again." Eddy proclaimed.

"Ugh, can you guys keep it down, I'm tryin' to sleep." Timmy groaned.

"Sleep later, we need to find out where we are, and what we are?" Jimmy stated as he stood up on all fours.

"I think we're in a magical land of pretty ponies." Spongebob proclaimed.

"Cool!" Ed shouted as he sat up.

"But something is puzzling." Edd proclaimed as he stood up. "How is it that I'm the only one with a horn and wings?"

"Beats me." Eddy blurted out.

"We should find someone to help us. Maybe they'll know where the light gem is?" Danny suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Eddy agreed. They soon began to trot to a nearby town known as Ponyville. As they trotted through Ponyville they bumped into a pink pony with three balloons for a cutie mark; one yellow and two blue.

"Hi." Spongebob greeted the pink pony, only to receive a gasp and her running off as a response, leaving the seven heroes confused.

"Maybe she's shy?" Edd assumed. They looked up to see a huge Palace next to the town. It looked like a crystal tree and had a huge star at the top.

"Maybe we should ask there?" Timmy suggested. They soon galloped to the palace, wondering if whoever was inside could help them. When they were at the Palace gates, they saw three ponies standing at the door. They were all alicorns. One had white fur and a wispy rainbow mane and tail, along with a yellow tiara and necklace with purple gems; she had a Sun cutie mark. The other had a dark space-like mane and tail, her fur was dark blue, and she was shorter than the white one but taller than the other one. She had a black tiara on, her flank bore a patch of black fur and in it was a cresent moon shaped mark. The last one had pink fur, with a pink, yellow and purple mane and tail, she had a tiara similar to the white alicorn. Her mark bore a crystal heart upon her flank.

"Hey, do you guys live here?" Timmy questioned, causing the alicorns to turn.

"**THE WARRIORS ARE HERE, FOR THEY'RE PRESENCE EQUALS SALVATION!**" The black one exclaimed with her eyes glowing white.

"I think we found someone who has the same loud voice as Eddy." Danny muttered as he cleaned his ears out with his wings.

"Sister, I don't think these are the same warriors from many years ago." the white one stated.

"**BUT-**" the black one cleared her throat, "But they have the same weapons as them."

"True, but I think these might be their descendants. What are your names little ponies?" the white one asked.

"I'm Danny." Danny introduced himself first.

"Eddy's the name." Eddy smirked.

"Eddward, though I go by Double D." Edd stated.

"I'm Ed." Ed smiled.

"Timmy, Timmy Turner." Timmy proclaimed.

"Jimmy Neutron, boy genius." Jimmy exclaimed.

"Spongebob Squarepants." Spongebob proclaimed, not lying about his name.

"It would appear you're right." the black alicorn stated.

"Now that you know our names, could you tell us yours?" Danny suggested.

"My name is Princess Celestia." Celestia proclaimed.

"I go by Princess Luna." Luna stated.

"My name is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, but I go by Cadence for short." Cadence introduced herself.

"So, why did you think we were the old warriors?" Spongebob asked.

"Because, before you were born we met the old warriors." Celestia proclaimed.

"Except me, though I've done research on them." Cadence stated.

"Well, if you know who they were then maybe you can help us find the Light gem?" Edd suggested.

"Sadly we do not know where the Light gem is hidden." Celestia proclaimed, which made the seven warriors groan. "But we know someone who might be able to help you."

"Who?" the seven asked in unison.

"The Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia stated, causing Eddy to laugh.

"Oh man, these names sound-" Eddy was silenced by a gray hoof being shoved into his mouth.

"Are you really going to make that same joke?" Danny questioned. "So is this Twilight's palace?"

"Indeed, we were just about to kno-" Celestia was cut off by the door opening, causing them to turn and see a purple alicorn with a purple mane and tail with a pink streak through it. Her cutie mark bore a pink star surrounded by six other stars. Edd was transfixed by her beauty, he was at a loss for words.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Cadence, what are you all doing here? And who's that behind you?" the alicorn asked.

"Twilight, these are the Warriors of the Wild." Celestia stated. "And we have a grave matter to discuss."

"Come in. Me and the girls were at the table already." Twilight stated.

The group of ponies soon walked in, they soon came in to see five ponies and a small dragon sitting at a round table. One of the ponies had orange fur, a blonde mane and tail, and her cutie mark had three red apples on it. Another one was a unicorn with white fur and a purple mane and tail which was done in a spiral. Upon her flank were three blue diamonds. Another one of the ponies was a pegasus, with cyan blue fur, and a rainbow mane and tail, her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow colored thunder bolt coming out of it. The other pony was a shy pegasus; her fur was bright yellow, her mane and tail a bright pink. Her cutie mark was three pink butterflies. The last pony was the one they had run into in town. The dragon looked small, due to age and had purple scales, a green underbelly and green horn spikes.

"Elements of Harmony, we bring dire news." Celestia explained.

"First an introduction." Cadence suggested.

"Warriors of the wild, meet the Elements of Harmony." Luna exclaimed.

"Uh, hi? I'm Danny." Danny held out his hoof to shake. Eddy pushed him out of the way.

"I'm Eddy, the Leader." Eddy smirked and was pushed by Timmy into Danny.

"I'm Timmy Turner, the most awesome." Timmy grinned.

"My turn!" Ed pushed Timmy into the other two. "I'm Ed!"

"Forgive my friends for their behavior. My name is Eddward but with two D's, so I go by Double D." Edd introduced himself.

"I'm Jimmy." Jimmy smiled at the ponies.

"And I'm Spongebob." Spongebob smiled.

"Well, as you know, I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight greeted the seven ponies.

"The name's Rainbow Dash." Dash smiled at them.

"Nice to meet y'all, I'm Applejack." AJ waved.

"I am Rarity." Rarity winked at Eddy who blushed a little.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie bounced around the seven ponies.

"I-I'm...Fluttershy..." Fluttershy greeted quietly.

"I'm Spike." Spike smiled.

"Now, can we explain why we're all here?" Edd suggested, receiving a nod from everyone. "Now let's-" Edd was cut off by his horn smacking him into the wall.

"Double D you ok?" Danny asked.

"I'm fin-" Edd was cut off by his horn smashing him into the roof of the room.

"What's going on with your horn?" Timmy asked.

"I don't kno-" Edd was thrown through the window and was being dragged by his horn.

"We better go after him!" Ed exclaimed.

"We'll help you." Twilight stated.

"Princess Cadence, Luna and I shall ensure no danger befalls your Kingdom, Twilight." Celestia stated.

"We better hurry. Double D is gaining a lot of ground." Eddy pointed to Edd, who was being forcibly pulled by his horn. The two Eds, Nicktoons, and Mane 6 began to chase after Edd as he was being pulled by his horn.

"Wait my brain is working!" Ed shouted. He reached into his saddle and pulled out a rope and lassoed it around Edd's waist. He then pulled out an eight man toboggan, and put everyone on the toboggan.

"Quick thinking Lumpy." Eddy smirked.

"I like chocolate!" Ed shouted randomly.

As they were dragged on the eight man toboggan by Edd, they passed through much terrain. They soon came across a giant Temple with eight pillars, and a fire emblem on the top of the entrance. Edd's horn stopped dragging him and dropped him face first on the ground.

"Looks like we're at the place." Eddy proclaimed.

"We better find the light gem before-" they were soon surround by robotic pink teddy bears with green mallets. "this happens." Danny finished.

"Aww their so cut-" Pinkie Pie was cut off by one of the teddy bears smashing her face with a mallet.

"Get into the temple, I'll take it from here." Eddy stated as he shifted into his human/battle form.

"You sure you can handle these things?" Twilight questioned.

"These things are a bunch of teddy bears. I think I can handle a teddy bear army." Eddy boasted.

"Alright." Edd and the others ran into the temple leaving Eddy to fight teddy bears.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I ran out of ideas for the minions they used in this. Let's just say chapter 12 will be filled with more action. Also, I know the fusion concept is hard to adapt too, but let's roll with it.<em>**

**_~Ghostdog 2.5_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Here's Chapter 12 of Warriors of the Wild! Note that this chapter is filled with action and it contains a lot of bloodbath, so those who are squeamish, read something else._**

**_I do not own Nicktoons Unite, they belong to THQ Games._**

**_I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network._**

**_I do not own My Little Pony, they belong to Hasbro._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twelve: Eddy and Ed VS the Ghost King: Fusion for Battle!<em>

Eddy stood at the entrance of the temple, scythe at the ready. The teddy bears charged at Eddy only to be slashed straight through their torso by Eddy's scythe.

"This isn't even a battle. It's like I went to a park and I'm picking on kids littler than me." Eddy stated as he began to thrust his scythe left and right, chopping off the teddy bears head's. "Now I know how Grim felt when he was chopping off those huggy stuffy teddy bears." Eddy said, referencing an old show. After a few more strokes, Eddy had chopped every head clean off their shoulders. "That was too easy." Eddy was about to walk into the temple, only to be stopped by a robed figure. "Out of the way cloaky." The cloaked figure raised his hand to Eddy's chest and flexed it causing Eddy to be sent ten feet away from the entrance. Eddy groaned and stood up as the robed figure began to chuckle deeply.

Eddy growled and pointed his scythe straight at the cloaked figure, who looked unimpressed. The figure snapped his fingers and suddenly a sarcophagus appeared out of black ooze. It was red, black and green with a keyhole in the center, and a flaming crown painted on the top. The cloak figure pulled out a green key with a skeleton head at the end, and opened the sarcophagus. The sarcophagus opened to reveal a menacing figure who looked to be a cross between a Viking, a Hun, and a football player. He had black armor and metal gauntlets with green weapons on skulls all around him, matching his green hair.

"Oh what, you got some kind of football-viking-Hun player to fight me?" Eddy questioned. "I'll admit, it's a step up from the teddy bears."

The robed figure handed the menacing figure a crown surrounded by green flames, and a ring with a skull in the center. The menacing figure smirked as he took the crown and ring, placing the crown upon his head and the ring upon his finger.

"Prepare for your demise!" the menacing figure exclaimed.

"No way fat ass!" Eddy shouted as he charged at the figure with an Electro Ball, only to have his face bashed in by the figure's mallet. The force sent Eddy into a pillar which broke on impact, trapping Eddy under a bunch of rocks.

"Not much of a challenge for me, Pariah Dark: Ghost King." Pariah exclaimed. The rubble encasing Eddy began to shake and suddenly a pillar of electrical energy broke through the rubble, showing a very pissed off Eddy, with his dragon wings and tail.

"You want to get rough fat ass?! Fine, I'll go dragon on your ass!" Eddy shouted as he shot a beam of energy from his hands, only for Pariah to deflect it at a fallen pillar, which exploded on contact. "This is gonna take longer than expected." Eddy muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the Mane 6 &amp; Warriors...<em>

As they walked through the temple they noticed some strange tapestry and statues. One of the statues looked like Ed only in knight armor, another looked like Eddy in a Grim Reaper costume, the last one stood in the center which looked like Edd in a wizard outfit.

"I wish Eddy was here to see this." Ed proclaimed.

"Eddy's been gone a long time." Danny stated.

"How long does it take to destroy a bunch of teddy bears?" Rainbow questioned.

"Maybe something stronger came and fought Eddy?" Pinkie suggested.

"Let's just focus on the task at hand." Edd stated as he came across a tall door, with Greek writing on it. Edd's horn began to glow and letters appeared in place of the Greek writing. "To pass the door, and get to the gem. Match the statues with this verse. Always calm before the storm, then comes the warm shower. Sun breaks through and shines."

"What the heck does that mean?!" Timmy questioned.

"The statues must mean something." Twilight questioned.

"Look there's three squares on the ground." Edd pointed out, each square was numbered from 1-3.

"Hey look, the pedestals of the statues are the same size as the squares." Jimmy proclaimed.

"So we need to put the statues in the Verse's order right?" Danny questioned.

"'Calm before a storm', 'then comes the warm shower', and the 'Sun breaks through and shines'?" Edd pondered. "Maybe put the statue of me first, then put the Ed statue second, and the Eddy statue third."

Twilight levitated the statues on the spots Edd requested. The statues began to move off their pedestals and back to where they came while muttering. "Not the right order."

"I don't think that was the right order." Ed blurted out.

"Hmm," Edd then saw three symbols in the squares: #1 had a snowflake, #2 had a lightning bolt and #3 had a sun. "Of course! It doesn't mean emotional, it means how they received the gems! Snows are calm before they storm, thus Ed goes first. Thunderstorms bring warm showers, and thus Eddy goes second, and since this statue is the only one left." Edd levitated the statues in the right place, causing the doors to open dramatically.

"We're in!" Timmy shouted. They all galloped into the corridor. When they exited the corridor they came across a huge room. In the center was a huge gem.

"We found it!" Ed shouted.

"Ed, this crystal is humongous." Jimmy stated. "The gems we've acquired have been small enough to fit around our necks."

Edd walked closer to the gem, causing his horn to shoot a beam at it which illuminated the cave. A hologram version of Edd appeared in front of the real one, causing everyone to look shocked.

_"If you're watching this, then that means Mawgu has returned,"_ the hologram explained. _"I prepared this temple to aid anyone who attempts to stop any type of evil. The light gem is sealed by a door I protected with magic. If you are worthy of possessing the light gem, you'll know how to unlock the door."_

* * *

><p><em>Back to Eddy and the King...<em>

Eddy charged with his scythe a-glow at Pariah, who prepared his mace for the charge. Both weapons clashed causing a loud thundering sound to echo around them. Eddy growled at Pariah as he struggled to push back the mighty Goliath. Pariah smirked and smashed Eddy into the ground, upon impact a plumage of smoke surrounded the area. Eddy groaned as he stood up woozily, with an even more angry expression on his face. Eddy growled and flew up into the air to charge at Pariah, only for Pariah to disappear. Eddy lowered his guard for a second, but was able to dodge Pariah's Mace throw.

"You're disarmed!" Eddy shouted as he charged at Pariah, who looked overconfident. Eddy was about to slice Pariah up the middle, but was stopped by Pariah's mace smacking him in the face. Eddy tried to recoil from the attack, but could not find a window of opportunity as the mace bashed his face in over and over for a total of fifteen times. Eddy groaned as he tried to regain his composure, sadly that moment wasn't now. Pariah grabbed his mace and bashed Eddy out of the air.

Eddy was thrown through a pillar which shattered on impact, as Eddy landed on the ground. Eddy groaned and coughed up some blood onto the ground. Eddy picked up his scythe, and used it to help him up. Eddy cringed in pain as his right wing twitched, seemingly sprained. Pariah landed near Eddy, who looked down at him smugly.

"Feeling weak? A tad faint? And I was hoping for a challenge, but I guess you can't help it mortal." Pariah held his mace up high and brought it down on Eddy, who blocked it with his left wing. When the attack connected it tore off Eddy's wing, causing him to scream in pain. "I guess coming from a mortal, you can't help but reach your limit. Time to end this." Pariah's left hand began to glow dark red, making Eddy's eyes widen in fear. Pariah unleashed a dark red ectoblast, causing Eddy to lift up his right broken wing and use it to intercept the blast. The force of the blast launched Eddy into the temple, where he landed near the others.

"Eddy?!" Ed and Edd shouted at the same time.

"What happened to your wing?" Timmy questioned.

"I'm fine, its just a little scratch." Eddy hoisted himself up onto Applejack.

"It looks more like it was literally torn off." Rainbow proclaimed.

"Let's just get the-" Eddy was pushed into the huge gem in the room by a mace hitting his back. Eddy groaned as he struggled to his feet.

"So pathetic." a booming voice stated, causing Danny to shake in fear.

"No, how?!" Danny looked behind him to see Pariah Dark.

"That's right young Daniel. I'm back." Pariah smirked evilly.

"Guys, go. I'll hold Pariah off, go get the Light Gem." Eddy stated.

"Eddy you can barely stand." Edd proclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, just get to the damn Light Gem." Eddy growled.

"But-" Danny was about to say something but was cut off by Eddy.

"Ed, get them out of here!" Eddy commanded, causing Ed to pick everyone up and take them further into the temple.

* * *

><p><em>Deep in the temple...<em>

Ed was carrying everyone down the hall further into the temple, he rested them down on the ground. He turned around and took a few steps away from the group, moving toward the entrance to the huge room. Ed turned to his friends and punched the ground, causing an icewall to rise up, cutting him and his friends off.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Edd asked.

"Find the gem, I'm not leaving my friend behind." Ed stated as he pulled his sword out. "Timmy, use your computer fairies to heal Eddy's injuries."

"Got enough power for that guys?" Timmy asked, as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared.

"One healing wish coming up!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Ed, be careful." Edd warned.

"I always am." Ed smirked, and ran into the room where Eddy and Pariah was. Eddy's wing looked completely healed, along with his other injuries. Eddy looked back to see Ed, who had his wolf tail and ears out.

"I guess nothing I say will make you leave right?" Eddy asked, receiving a nod from Ed. "Alright. Let's take this punk down!"

Ed howled and his blade began to glow bright white, making him point the blade at Pariah. "Ice wave!" Ed shouted as he raised his blade up high, and brought it on the ground hard, unleashing a wave of white energy at Pariah. Pariah intercepted the attack, but wasn't able to deflect it like he did with Eddy's attack. The white energy soon over powered Pariah and washed over him. When the light faded, it revealed Pariah in a block of ice. Eddy sighed with relief at the sight, but then realized things were never this easy. The ice shattered, to show a pissed off Ghost King. Pariah threw his mace at Ed, who look unfazed by the attack. Ed deflected the mace at the wall, causing it to create a huge hole. Pariah growled and made his mace return to his hand.

Eddy charged his blade, causing it to glow and mold into a lightning bolt. He charged at Pariah, who readied his weapon and intercepted the attack. Both weapons clashed causing sparks to shoot off of them. Pariah struck back at the weapon giving him enough time to kick Eddy, sending him flying into a wall. Ed charged at Pariah, and their weapons soon began to clash, metal ringing throughout the room. Eddy sat up with a groan, and looked to see Ed fending off against Pariah. He decided to use this to his advantage. Eddy quickly sped behind Pariah and charged his scythe once more, only the thunderbolt blade appeared more larger. "Lightning Slash!" Eddy shouted as he slashed at the air causing a wave of lightning to hurl straight towards Pariah. Pariah didn't notice in time to block the attack causing him to be thrown into a wall.

"Awesome shocker Eddy!" Ed smiled.

"Don't cheer yet. He's not down yet." Eddy proclaimed.

Eddy's claim was soon proven true as he was blasted by a red beam, coming from Pariah's hand. Ed charged at the Ghost King, his buster blade shimmered with snow flakes. Pariah lifted his mace up ready to block the attack. When both weapons clashed, a shattering sound was heard. Pariah's mace weapon was the source of the cracking and it shattered into dust. Pariah was shocked just long enough for Ed to roundhouse kick him to the other side of the room. Pariah recovered in the air, as he pulled out his own blade.

"Normally I wouldn't pull this swor-" Pariah was interrupted by Ed.

"Shut up!" Ed began. "My god, are you going to make some damn claim about how your sword is so powerful?"

"Nothing wrong with admitting the obvious." Pariah glared at Ed.

"No, my god. That's it, I am so going to end you!" Ed shouted.

Ed and Pariah both charged at each other, their blades clashed. Eddy looked up, and began to charge his scythe once more, causing it to shift into a glowing lightning bolt shaped blade. Eddy jumped into the air, and flew over Pariah. "Lightning smash!" Eddy shouted as he brought his lightning scythe down on Pariah's back, causing said Ghost King to be blasted into the ground. Eddy flew back, while Ed jumped over to his side.

"We need to beat him and get to the others." Eddy proclaimed.

"Hmmm, I have an idea," Ed stated. "We use the Fusion ability we learned from our teachers!"

"You think it'd be better if we gave him one target?" Eddy questioned. "If we do it, then afterwords we'll have no energy left for a while."

"It's better to be drained then dead." Ed stated.

"Fine. We better power-up though." Eddy suggested.

Eddy and Ed began to charge their bodies with energy as a blue aura surrounded Ed, and a yellow aura surrounded Eddy. Their weapons began to radiate with energy, as their energy met its peak. Ed and Eddy raised their weapons and linked them together, along with holding their hands together. They began to run around in a circle as far as their arms would let them. They were soon surrounded by a huge orb of light. The light faded and in its place was a tall teen. His eyes were amber yellow, he had orange hair which was done in three spikes. He had on a black long sleeve hoodie which had half of a wolf and half of a dragon on it. He had a necklace on that had a thunderbolt in a snowflake. He had on blue jeans, one side had snow flakes, the other lightning bolts. Clutched tightly in his hand was a medieval war hammer that had snow flakes shimmering around it along with electricity sparking around it. Pariah sat up and looked around and noticed the teen.

"Where'd the two weaklings go?" Pariah questioned the teen.

"Ed and Eddy? They're gone. They won't be back for another hour." the teen replied. "In the meantime, let's get to know each other. My name is Lothar."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes I apologize for the long wait and to leave you on a cliffhanger, but I've been busy. School is back in session on August 25th! It'll be hard to post a story on here then. Well I better get my writing done faster.<em>**

**_~Ghostdog 2.5_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Here's chapter 13 of Ed, Edd n Eddy Unite! Also the reason why the fusion of Ed and Eddy is called Lothar instead of a combination of their names, is because it was either Lothar or Yeddi._**

**_I do not own the following: Ed, Edd n Eddy, Nicktoons Unite!, My Little Pony: Friendship is magic._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter thirteen: Ultimate Showdown: Lothar VS Ghost King, the light gem revealed.<em>

Pariah and the teen know as Lothar were standing parallel to each other. Pariah closed his one eye, and began to sense Lothar's energy. He was able to see two souls in Lothar's body, one dragon and one wolf. He opened his eye to get a hammer to the face, launching him into the air. He recoiled in the air and took aim, only to find Lothar wasn't in the spot he was looking at. Pariah was then blasted into the ground, which created a crater in the ground. Pariah groaned and looked up into the air to see Lothar, with Night Fury wings and a wolf ears and tail.

"Who are you?!" Pariah growled as he blasted at Lothar, who used his wing to deflect the blast.

"Lothar's my name, stupid." Lothar glared at Pariah. "I am a fusion of Eddy's speed, Ed's strength, Eddy's agility, Ed's duration, and their animal halves."

"Hmph, so you two formed a bigger weakling? Seems like a waste of pow-" Pariah was cut off by Lothar smashing his fist against his side, propelling the large foe into the air. Lothar disappeared for a second, causing Pariah to turn around and see the Ed fusion. Pariah took the chance and blasted Lothar, only to find it was a duplicate. Pariah was then smashed in the side by Lothar's hammer, landing on the ground.

"Thunder Freeze!" Lothar charged his hammer full of lightning as snowflakes began to surround it. Lothar raised his hammer above him and threw it down onto Pariah, causing it to explode, simultaneously freezing and electrifying the Ghost King. Pariah was encased in a block of ice, until Lothar's hammer broke out of the ice. Lothar grabbed his hammer with a smirk.

"What's the matter old man? Maybe we should stop and see if you need to take your pills." Lothar smirked as he floated above Pariah. Pariah growled and charged at Lothar, his sword at the ready to sever his enemy. Lothar smirked as Pariah charged. When Pariah was close enough, Lothar blocked the attack with his wings. Pariah was shocked, mostly by the fact that earlier he was able to tear through Eddy's wings as if they were wet tissue paper. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he received a knee jab in the face, followed up by a swift kick to his one good eye. Pariah was thrown straight through the wall and outside, Pariah landed on his back in a bed of rocks. Pariah groaned. As he stood up, he looked up to receive a hammer in the face. He was sent flying across the rock bed and into a boulder.

_'I can't believe this mortal is overpowering me! I'm much stronger than this!'_ Pariah growled. A red aura began to surround him as he charged his energy. '_I didn't think I'd have to do this but I'm left with no choice.'_ Pariah roared as he began to glow red, causing a flash of red light to fill the area causing Lothar to cover his eyes. When the light faded, a man smaller but still similar to Pariah was in his place. He had short green hair, his outfit was all black, with the inclusion of metal shoulder and knee pads.

"I didn't think I'd have to alter my form to fight a mere mortal." Pariah stated as he looked at his slender form.

"Doesn't matter if you turn into a leopard, zebra or a dog, I'm still going to take you do-" Lothar was cut off by Pariah shoving his fist straight through his gut, sending Lothar into a huge boulder which broke upon impact. Lothar groaned as he sat up. He had a slight cut on his shoulder which was dripping blood. Lothar looked up to see Pariah about to swing his sword down hard on the fused-Ed. Lothar reacted quickly and used his wing to block the attack. Lothar pushed Pariah back, and smashed his hammer against his gut launching him straight to the ground.

Pariah cricked his neck with a menacing grin, which sent a chill down Lothar's spine. He smirked as he charged at Lothar, who prepared to counter-attack. Pariah disappeared for a second, causing Lothar to drop his guard long enough for Pariah to deliver a slash across the fused-Ed's chest. Lothar gripped his chest in pain from the attack, allowing Pariah to round house kick Lothar back into the temple and into the room where they first started fighting. Lothar landed on the ground which created a small crater around him. Lothar groaned as he laid in the crater, feeling tired.

_'How the heck did he get so powerful?! Think Lothar...'_ Lothar thought back to when he was Eddy and first encountered Pariah. He remembered getting kicked around by him, numerous times. He then remembered the cloaked figure gave Pariah a ring and crown before the fight. '_The ring and crown! I've got to get those accessories off of him!'_

Lothar sat up and began to wonder how he would take the accessories off of him. The fused-Ed was snapped out of his thoughts as he was kicked to the side.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Lothar stated.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile the Five warriors and the Mane 6...<em>

Edd kept looking back at the ice sealed exit, worrying about his friends. Twilight noticed this and walked over to him.

"Worried about your friends?" Twilight asked.

"It's just, I'm worried. Eddy couldn't even hold his own against that Goliath, and what if Ed isn't stronger?" Edd proclaimed.

"Have faith in your friends. They may surprise you." Twilight smiled at Edd, who nodded.

They continued walking and came across a chamber with crystals embedded in the walls. The light from outside shined through showing a bag on a pedestal. Danny was about to grab the bag until Spongebob tackled him.

"NO! Don't you watch Indiana Jones movies?!" Spongebob shouted. "We got to be delicate and make sure there's no booby traps."

Timmy snickered at Spongebob uttering the word 'booby' while receiving some eye rolls. Spongebob pulled a small bag which was about the same size as the bag on the pedestal. Spongebob wiped the sweat of his head as he juggled the bag he had in one hoof while he tried to grab the bag on the pedestal. He continued to do this for about five minutes, which made everyone (excluding Fluttershy and Pinkie) glare at him.

"Will you just pick it up already?!" Danny shouted causing Spongebob to jerk forward knocking the bag off of the perch. Everyone looked around to see if they tripped the booby trap. Safe to say, nothing happened.

"We've been standing here for five minutes, and nothing happened?" Timmy glared at Spongebob.

"Sorry," Spongebob rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as Edd levitated the bag over to him. "But at least we got the-"

"Seeds?" Edd proclaimed confused by the bags contents, which was seeds.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Danny looked at Spongebob. "You mean to tell me we've been standing here for five minutes, no booby trap, and this isn't even the light gem? Its just a bag of seeds?"

"Well, uh," Spongebob was cut off, by the pedestal sinking into the ground. This caused everyone to fall to the ground in case of shooting darts. Unfortunately, the floor dropped causing everyone to fall in. Luckily the fliers of the group were able to catch everyone in time. They flew down to the bottom of the chasm they'd almost fallen into. They saw huge crystals that covered the wall and everyone stared in awe. Edd suddenly felt his horn pull him down to the ground and he was once again dragged. The group followed after Edd once more.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Lothar's battle...<em>

Lothar groaned as he was shoved into the ground by Pariah. Lothar coughed as he was being choked under the King's grasp. Lothar growled and started to shoot sparks off of his body.

"THUNDER HAIL!" Lothar shouted as clouds began to manifest in the room. The clouds then began to rain hail along with thunder strikes attacks. Pairah moved away from Lothar, only to be hit with both lightning and hail. Lothar stood up and panted as the attack was enough to distract the Ghost King. '_I can't go on for much longer, and when this fusion wears off, he'll have no problem finishing both of us off. Crown or no crown, I better end this fast.'_ Lothar began to charge his hammer with all of his energy.

"PARA-SMASH!" Lothar shouted as a lightning bolt crashed down on Pariah causing the Ghost King to be filled to the brim with electricity.

"Can't move." Pariah uttered.

"Time to end this!" Lothar dropped his hammer, and held his arms out. His hands generated one orb each, which began to grow. Both orbs grew to the size of icebergs. "Take this!" Lothar smashed Pariah between both icebergs. Pariah groaned in agony as he was crushed between the giant ice. Lothar picked his hammer up with his tail, and it began to shimmer with snow as lightning struck it. Lothar put his hands together causing an orb to appear in front of it. "Burn in hell!" The orb shot a powerful beam at the crushed Pariah, causing in explosion which blew up half of the temple.

"NOOOOOOO!" Pariah shouted as he began to burn away. When the smoke cleared from the explosion all that remained of Pariah was his crown, ring and sword.

"I still got a few minutes left till the transformation wears off." Lothar assumed. "Better go find the others and show them how cool I got."

Lothar flew off into the undamaged part of the hotel, unaware of the hooded figure watching. The shadowy figure walked over to Pariah's sword, and picked it up.

"I guess there's a change in plans." The shadowy figure stated in a high pitched voice.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the others...<em>

Edd was still being dragged by his horn until his face was smashed into a giant crystal. Edd groaned as he started to look up to see the a fireball like gem encased in crystal. Edd's horn glowed and blasted at the crystal, showing another hologram of Edd's ancestor. The others soon came to see the hologram as well.

"If you made it this far, then I see you're the true Warrior of Light." Edd's ancestor stated. "If you are the Warrior Of Light, touch the crystal with your hoof."

Edd did as his ancestor told him and placed his hoof on the gem, causing it to crack. Edd backed up in surprise as the crystal shattered into a thousand pieces, freeing the Light Gem from its crystal prison. Edd levitated the gem and placed it around his necklace.

"That's one gem down, four to go." Danny stated.

"Awww, you guys got the gem without us?" A voice behind them stated, causing them to turn around to see Lothar.

"Who are you?" Danny asked turning human and pointing his sword at Lothar.

"Easy Ghost-boy. Its me. Ed and Eddy fused to create moi, Lothar!" Lothar stated.

"No way, that's awesome! I can't wait to become a full gem and fuse!" Timmy shouted as he admired Ed and Eddy's fused form.

"Now, let's get goi-" Lothar coughed as a white line formed between his body. Lothar split in two up the middle and formed the two gems that were used to create him.

"Aww man, I was enjoying being tall too." Eddy stated.

"I was enjoying having wings like Batman." Ed stated.

"We better get going now. If an enemy attacks you two can't defend yourself." Danny proclaimed.

Unfortunately Danny spoke to soon, as Ed was pierced through the back and clean through his abdomen by a green sword. Ed coughed up blood and fell to the ground as the sword was removed by a cloaked figure. Eddy growled and was about to attack only to receive a slash across the chest by the same attacker. Eddy fell to the ground as he began to cough blood.

"Damn you." Eddy growled as he glared at his attacker.

"Come now Eddy, you should be proud. After all, you taught me everything I know about back stabbing." The cloaked figure removed his hood to reveal it was-

"JIMMY!" Edd exclaimed as Jimmy stood over Eddy.

"What?" Jimmy N. asked confused.

"Not you. This guy is also named Jimmy." Eddy exclaimed. Jimmy stepped on Eddy's deep wound, causing him to scream in pain.

"I've always wanted to destroy you." Jimmy began his monologue. "Especially, after the times you screwed me over. The day you screwed my teeth up, all the times you destroyed my home on a daily basis. I hope the devil has a spot waiting for you in hell."

Eddy spit straight in Jimmy's face, which was a bad mistake. Jimmy looked toward Edd and smirked.

"Perhaps I should take my anger out on Double D, after all. He made the stands and blue prints. I should take my anger out on the inventor. Not the idea man." Jimmy smirked, causing Eddy's eyes to widen in fear.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Eddy shouted, causing Jimmy to stab Eddy in his arm. Eddy fell to the ground, the life fading from his eyes.

"Eddy!" Edd shouted as the others stood in horror.

"May the devil show you no mercy." Jimmy stated, unaware of the huge figure behind him.

"DIE YOU ASSHOLE!" Ed shouted as he brought his sword down on Jimmy who blocked the attack.

"No, you die." Jimmy pointed his finger at Ed's chest, shooting a beam straight through it. Ed fell backwards and laid against the cold ground, limp and lifeless.

"Ed!" Edd shouted.

"Don't worry Double D, you'll join them very soon." Jimmy charged at Edd only to be blocked by a force field. Edd held his head low, his gem glowing furiously. Edd looked up. His eyes were not only full of tears, but full of rage.

"I swear, you are going to pay for what you did!" Edd was surrounded by flames causing everyone to back away slowly. "You! ARE GOING! TO PAY!" Edd exploded in a ball of fire. When the flames dispersed, Edd was revealed in a red shirt with a sun on the front. His jeans were dark blue, with waves on them. What surprised everyone was that Edd had wings of white behind his back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The two Eds death's has awakened the rage in Edd's heart, but will he use it to make Jimmy suffer? Tune in next time to find out.<em>**

**_Ghostdog 2.5_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**This chapter was hard and fun to create, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Also I have a poll on my Profile. If you guys could answer it, that'd be great.**_

_**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy. They belong to Cartoon Network.**_

_**I do not own Nicktoons Unite. They belong to THQ Games.**_

_**I do not own My Little Pony. They belong to Hasbro.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter fourteen: Edd VS Jimmy! A clash of Demon and Angel!<em>

Everyone was amazed by Edd's form excluding the sword wielding Jimmy. "Really? Double D, you're a pacifist, how will you make me pa-" Jimmy was cut off by receiving an orb of white energy to the gut which exploded on contact. The explosion was equal to a frag grenade's charge. Edd's hand was smoking from the energy he released, causing everyone to look shocked. When the smoke cleared from the blast, it showed Jimmy was uninjured.

_'That blast should have killed me?! Just how angry is he?!'_ Jimmy thought as he panted heavily.

_'Luckily I was able to block some of the blast.'_ A deep voice stated, causing Jimmy to open his eyes wide.

_'Gawmu?! Sir, thank you for the protection, but why have you come to my aid?'_ Jimmy asked telepathically.

_'Because, you've awakened the light Warrior's fury!'_ Gawmu explained._ 'After seeing the Wolf and Dragon devastate my last two servants, I'm not taking any chances. Which is why I'm lending you my power. Don't disappoint me, like the last two.'_

Jimmy stood up and began to glow dark purple, which caused the others to look at him in shock. Edd was the only one who furrowed his brow as Jimmy glowed. Jimmy smirked as he disappeared, and reappeared holding Fluttershy by the waist. Edd held his hand out, as flames surrounded it for his attack.

"Really? You'd kill an innocent life to have revenge on someone who destroyed your best friends? I guess you're a different kind of angel. A hells angel." Jimmy smirked.

"Shut up!" Edd shouted in anger.

"I would think an angel would have light powers not fire powers. I guess one of the warriors was born from the fires of hell." Jimmy continued, knowing he was getting under the smart Ed's skin.

"I said shut up!" Edd accidentally fired a fire blast straight at Jimmy who held Fluttershy in the path of the blast. Edd snapped his fingers and suddenly time was frozen around them, except for Edd. The angel Ed walked over to the frozen Jimmy holding Fluttershy in the path of the blast. Edd opened Jimmy's hand releasing Fluttershy, causing Edd to pick Fluttershy up. Edd snapped his fingers, making time unfrozen causing the blast to hit Jimmy square in the face.

"Ahh! I see you play dirty, just like an Ed." Jimmy growled.

"Your quarrel is with me, not Fluttershy, or anyone else." Double D growled as he put Fluttershy on the ground.

"Fine by me, in fact let's take this outside." Jimmy snapped his fingers, and the two of them were gone in a flash of light. They reappeared in a barren wasteland on the outskirts of Equestria. Jimmy began to surround himself with aura as rocks began to form around his hands, causing him to drop his sword. When the aura dissipated Jimmy's hands were covered by rock gauntlets. Jimmy charged at Edd and delivered an uppercut to the angel Ed's jaw, sending him into the air. Jimmy smirked as he threw his gauntlet which latched onto the smart Ed's head. Jimmy brought his hand down causing the gauntlet to smash Edd in to the ground hard.

The winged Ed sat up, as blood trickled down his forehead and onto his face. Edd shot a few white aura spheres at Jimmy, who easily deflected them. The dark Jimmy smirked and charged straight at Edd, delivering a blow to the gut. Edd coughed up blood onto the ground from the attack. Jimmy round house kicked Edd straight into a bolder where he pinned him with the gauntlet.

"Where's all that anger now?! I guess you finally accepted fate," Jimmy delivered a punch to Edd's face "And just," Jimmy delivered another punch. "plain," Jimmy delivered another punch to the cheek. "die!" Jimmy was about to deliver another punch, only to be stopped by Edd, who held back the gauntlet with an white glowing hand. Jimmy's eyes widen in fear as he saw flames in the gentle Ed's eyes.

"How about, you suffer!" Edd shouted as he placed his hand on Jimmy's chest, and blasted him away.

Jimmy held his ground, and glared at Edd in anger. Jimmy charged at Edd who merely sidestepped him, making him crash into the boulder he was pinned on. Edd summoned his comet staff and book to his hands, allowing him to get a better grip on his powers. Edd pointed his staff at Jimmy, and launched a small beam of energy, which shot a hole straight through his arm. Jimmy glared at Edd, as his wound began to heal instantly. _'Interesting, self-regeneration?'_ Jimmy charged at Edd, who dropped the book, and began charging it with energy which took the form of fire. The fire began to form a red aura sphere. When Jimmy was close, Edd shoved the Aura Sphere into his gut.

"Nova Blast!" Edd exclaimed as the sphere enlarged and sent Jimmy straight through ten boulders. Jimmy moaned as he landed on the ground, a huge burn mark was on his chest as his hood was burned off.

_'Jimmy, do not fail me!'_ Gawmu's voice rang through Jimmy's head. _'I swear, you better hope the Owl Warrior finishes you off, because if you come back empty handed, I'll let Dennis have a little fun.'_

"I won't fail!" Jimmy stood up as purple aura began to surround him, as the very earth rises underneath his feet. A stone underneath Jimmy's feet lifted him into the sky. The winged Ed's expression didn't change as Jimmy ascended into the air. The clouds began to migrate to their area and began to turn dark gray with dramatic effect. Jimmy raised his rock gauntlet hands into the air, causing purple lightning to strike them. When the lightning storm stopped, Jimmy's entire body was shooting off electrical sparks. "Prepare for a shocking defeat!" Jimmy laughed at his own joke, while Edd looked at him in anger. Edd levitated the book near him so he can be read.

Jimmy blasted at Edd with a thunderbolt, causing the heaven Ed to create a white aura shield, which was able to fend off the attack. Jimmy growled and charged at the shield and punched at it with his electro-rock gauntlets. The shield began to crack with each punch Jimmy delivered. The shield shattered allowing Jimmy to punch the smart Ed in the face, sending him straight into a boulder. Edd groaned as he looked up to see Jimmy, who was charging straight at him. Edd flew into the air, as Jimmy followed after. Edd launched five white orbs at Jimmy who dodged them.

"Is that the best you can do?" Jimmy smirked, as he didn't notice the orbs were following him. Jimmy was caught off guard when the five orbs surrounded him, and exploded a blinding light, causing Jimmy to fly upward with no sense of where he is at the moment. Edd flew over to Jimmy, and placed an aura sphere at the base of his levitating stone, causing him to fly at a fast pace away from Jimmy. Edd snapped his fingers causing the aura sphere, to explode, causing Jimmy to fall out of the sky and onto the ground with a hard smack. Jimmy groaned as his vision returned, he saw Edd floating above him with an angry expression.

"Jimmy, I'm only going to ask this once. Surrender and never come back." Edd stated, in a stern tone causing Jimmy to glare at him. Jimmy tackled Edd to the ground and began to punch at him mercilessly.

"See! That's the very thing I hate about you, you conceited asshole!" Jimmy proclaimed as he continued to punch the heaven Edd "See out of all the Eds, I hate you the most out of all of them! You have a high opinion of yourself, and at times you feel like your the only smart guy in the room! The world is better off with assholes like you around!"

Edd's head was riddled with bruises and stained with blood. Edd laid his head on the ground, lifeless as it appeared to be to Jimmy. Jimmy laughed maniacally as he finally did it, he finally ended the Eds lives. Jimmy stood up and walked away from the body, feeling victorious. However, that feeling was short lived as a blast shot straight through his shoulder, causing him to turn around and see Edd standing up, his staff smoking from the attack that was released.

"I killed you!" Jimmy exclaimed, shocked to see the Owl warrior standing.

"Really, after all the beatings the other kids gave us, I've grown use to getting my face bashed in!" Edd exclaimed. Jimmy roared, and jumped back about twenty five feet, prompting him to charge at Edd full speed ahead. Edd merely stood there until Jimmy got about three feet in front of him. He raised his hand which glowed bright white, and pointed it straight at Jimmy. "Holy Light of Destruction!" Edd released a huge blast from his hand, which consumed Jimmy in its light. The blast was tremendous that looked the size of a football field. After that tremendous release it created a huge scar in the earth, where Jimmy stood there a few feet away from Edd, who was panting heavily as his wings began to fade. Jimmy began to laugh maniacally once more as he was glad he was alive.

"I guess that blast was nothing but a big lightshow!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Overconfidence is the signalling of your downfall." Edd choked out.

"Prepare to di-" Jimmy was cut off as he looked began to look at his leg, which was starting to turn gray and hard to move. Jimmy noticed his hand was turning into stone as well. "What the hell did you do to me?!"

"Killing, is not in my nature." Edd explained. "I may throw a few attacks, but never lethal ones. That last attack was to weaken you and cut off your link with Gawmu!"

Jimmy's eyes widen as he continued turning into stone.

"The reason your turning to stone is due to the spell I used on you earlier." Edd proclaimed.

"When did you do that?!" Jimmy shouted.

"Remember when you pinned me against that rock, and I blasted you back?" Edd questioned as Jimmy's expression turned from shock into anger. "The spell I put on you is petrify. See, this spell can last for an eternity, or a few hours if the person has enough energy to fight back. That last blast made sure Gawmu's powers were extinguished from your body, so he wouldn't be able to bail you out. And since you have no reserves left, enjoy your sight while you can."

"No, no! Nooooooo!" Jimmy turned to stone at the last words he uttered. Edd fell to the ground on his backside, exhausted from all the energy he exerted. He sat up and looked at the statue Jimmy, causing him to have flashbacks of what he did to his friends. Edd's face began to stream with tears, that he was now all alone. The sobbing Ed soon noticed something glowing in his pocket. He pulled it out to reveal the bag of seeds from earlier. When he opened the bag he was blinded by a light.

_Vision~_

_"Whatcha working on, Derreck?" A voice came from behind a Edd's ancestor Derreck, causing him to turn around and see Ed's ancestor in the same outfit Ed had when he obtained his wolf powers. _

_"Oh, see ever since our brush with that demon, I've been working on a new herb called revival seeds." Derreck explained. "See these seeds when place on the body of someone who died, will bring them back to the world of the living."_

_"Excelsior!" Ed's ancestor shouted._

_"However, there's a drawback. If the person whose been dead for over twenty four hours, then they can't be revived." Derreck stated._

_"Sad doggy..." Ed's ancestor whimpered._

_Vision's end~_

Edd's face had an expression of both shock and joy. Not only did he just see a vision of the past, but he just saw a way to save his friends. Edd pointed his staff in the air causing a huge arcahic circle to appear above him and the Jimmy statue. The circle began to suck him and the stoned Jimmy into it. When they went through the circle disappeared, and later reappeared dropping the two on the ground in the temple's cavern. Everyone was relived to see Edd, was alive and well. Edd ran over to Ed and Eddy's limp and dead bodies, and placed one seed on each of the bodies. The bodies were soon surrounded by light, which faded after a few minutes. The two once dead Eds, began to open their eyes shocking everyone.

"Did I make the touchdown pass?" Ed asked Edd, who smiled and hugged him.

"Yes Ed." Edd smiled, as tears streamed down his face.

"Ugh, man my bones are aching." Eddy groaned as he sat up. The smart Ed turned to him and gave him a hug. Eddy looked at Edd weirdly, until he returned the hug. "Wait, hold on what about Jimm-" Eddy was cut off at the sight of the Jimmy Statue. "So you didn't have the balls to end him?"

"This was a more fitting punishment." Edd stated. "I'm just glad, you guys are alri-" Edd fell to the ground in exhaustion.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

Edd groaned as he woke up in Twilight's Castle in the hall, where his friends and the mane 6(excluding Twilight) were looking at him. He noticed that him and his friends were still ponies as well.

"Bout time you woke up." Eddy proclaimed, in annoyance.

"Um, why are we still here." Edd asked.

"When, Jimmy tried to activate the portal device. He accidentally broke it with his hooves." Timmy stated.

"You try working a touch screen device with hooves!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"So the Princesses are trying to make portal for us to pass through." Danny stated.

"We have got to throw an awesome party for you guys!" Pinkie exclaimed, which surprised the warriors a bit.

"A party?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, to not only welcome you guys to ponyville, but to celebrate Ed and Eddy being alive!" Pinkie bounced around them, as she explained.

"Sure, but we can't throw the party yet. We still have to find mine, Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob's gem and defeat Gawmu before he can cause any more trouble." Danny explained.

"Aww," Pinkie look sad, which lasted for a second until she smiled again. "Then we'll throw a big party for when you guys save the worlds!"

"Sure, we could use some relaxing after all this blows over." Eddy smirked.

"Pinkie promise you guys won't forget?" Pinkie asked.

"We don't have any Pinky's." Timmy held up his hoof.

"Not like that silly. It goes like this: Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye." Pinkie explained hoof gestures, which made the warriors reluctantly did it at the same time.

"Cross my heart, and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my ey-" The warriors stopped when they accidentally poked their eyes out.

"Damn it!" Eddy exclaimed.

"**Warriors! Make haste quickly!**" Luna exclaimed from the throne room. The warriors and ponies ran into the room, to see the four alicorns holding open a portal with their magic.

"Hurry, we can't hold it open much longer!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Well, its been good, yadda yadda, hope to see you again after all this, blah." Eddy exclaimed as he jumped through the portal, followed by the other warriors. When they all went through the four Princesses dropped to the ground and closed the portal. Suddenly a puff of pink smoke surrounded the room, causing everyone to cough from it. When the smoke cleared, a creature made up of different body parts appeared. He was in a Hawaiian floral dress shirt, and had a suit case in his hand.

"I'm back from vacation, what'd I miss?" the creature asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I finally made this chapter, I apologize for the lateness, but here it is. Well, all three Eds have got their gems, and unlocked their animal powers. What about the nicktoons and their Warrior powers? Will they be unlocked soon, tune in next time to find out.<strong>_

_**Ghostdog 2.5~**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Here's another awesome chapter from Ghostdog 2.5, read and enjoy. Also guys, in the vote that's on my profile its a tie, so I need you guys to pick one.**_

_**I do not own the following: Ed, Edd n Eddy, Nicktoons Unite!, Renamon, Lucario, Krystal. They belong to their rightful owners.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter fifteen: After a hard day's fight.<em>

The Eds and Nicktoons fell from the portal, landing on top of each other. Eddy groaned, as he stood up, pushing everyone that was on top of him onto the ground. Eddy started to stretch and crick his neck, in relief. The other warriors on the ground stood up, to see their teachers and Maximus.

"Well, looks like you guys made it through getting your first three gems." Ben smirked, as Eddy glared at him.

"Yeah, well fire up the next world." Eddy exclaimed.

"Actually you guys are going to stay at the temple for a few days before moving onto the next world." Luke proclaimed.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because after what the Eds went through, they may need time to recover from it." Renamon explained.

"So what are we suppose to do while we wait?" Timmy asked.

"Train." All five of the elders stated to the young warriors, which made them(excluding the Eds) to groan.

"Sounds like a plan, we could use some time to work on our speed," Eddy started, as he spinned his scythe and posed heroically.

"Our strength," Ed posed holding his sword high.

"And our mind." Edd stated as his hands had a red flame surrounding them.

"Stop showing off." Timmy glared at the Eds, who were showing off their powers.

"Jealous?" Eddy smirked, as the bucked tooth archer stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well, before we start the few days of training, Eds we have something to show you." Maximus stated as he lead the Eds into a new room of the temple. "To heal your injuries, we built this." Maximus opened the doors to show a huge pool-sized hot spring, with a few rocks surrounding it. There was a few benches surrounding the hot spring. The Eds(Excluding Edd) jaws dropped at the sight of the hot spring. Instantly Ed and Eddy stripped their close so they were down to their boxers, and dived right in.

"Ahh, this is so worth fighting for." Eddy proclaimed as he sank into the spring.

"Are we dead Eddy?" Ed asked as he smiled goofy.

"Nah," Eddy was just relaxed.

Before Edd stepped into the hot spring, he picked up his friends garments and folded them neatly. He soon noticed there were rips, and blood stains in the clothing. He soon looked at his clothing which had some of his blood(from the face bruises), and a few specks of dirt on it. Its been a while since he had to worry about trivial things such as dirty clothes. Suddenly, his clothes were forcibly poof off his body leaving him in his boxers, causing him cover himself in embarrassment. He turned to see Krystal levitating their clothes.

"I'll start mending and cleaning your clothes, you guys just relax." Krystal proclaimed, as she left the room with the clothes.

Edd reluctantly stepped into the hot spring and started to enjoy it along with his friends. As the three Eds continued to enjoy their relaxation, Eddy noticed something strange.

"Double D, your face is healing up." Eddy pointed out, causing Edd to look in the hot springs reflection to see his face was healing up.

"I'm not even casting any healing magic. This hot spring must have healing abilities." Edd assessed.

"Like Kid Icarus Double D?" Ed asked, swimming over to his friend.

"I suppose so." Edd replied patting Ed's head.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the Nicktoons...<em>

The four nicktoons were outside in the Castle's courtyard with Ben, Luke, and Renamon. The courtyard had many training equipment, such as; a Skeet shooter, a few barbels, target dummies, a few red targets, etc.

"Okay, while the Eds are enjoying a little relaxation time, you four will be training round the clock." Ben proclaimed, causing Timmy to groan.

"Can't we take a break? It has been harder for us too." Timmy suggested.

"Were you shot through the chest or bled out?" Renamon bluntly questioned.

"Uh," Timmy was cut off by Renamon.

"That's what I thought, each of you will be focusing on one particular method of fighting." Renamon explained. "Timmy, you'll be working on your Archery skills, Spongebob, you'll be working on strengthening you core with Ben. Jimmy, you'll be working on your Aura manipulation with Luk-"

"Hey, is it okay if I could train with Luke?" Danny questioned.

"I don't see no trouble in that." Luke stated.

"Okay, I guess I'll teach Jimmy." Renamon stated. "Now let's get started, Jimmy I want you to try to move that rock with an aura field."

Renamon pointed to medium-size rock, prompting Jimmy to hold up his hands. They began to glow bright red causing the rock to be surrounded by the same glow. The rock began to lift up, only for it to fall to the ground. Jimmy continued to try this again, as the others started their training. Timmy was practicing moving targets with the skeet shooter. He fired two arrows at the skeet, grazing it by an inch. Spongebob was struggling to lift up a ten pound weight, causing Ben to facepalm, while shaking his head in disappointment.

"You have the abs of a jock yet you can't even lift this?" Ben lifted up the weight with just one finger.

"I don't normally work out." Spongebob chuckled nervously. "I think my muscles are just for show."

"Oh god, I got my work cut out for me." Ben proclaimed. "Okay, first, put these clothes on."

Ben tossed a white karate, which fell to the ground creating a small crater. Spongebob reluctantly put on the clothes, as he did he felt a huge weight in the clothes.

"These are a little heavy." Spongebob whimpered, as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"They're suppose to be heavy, the weighted clothes help build strength. Now do about thirty laps around the palace." Ben commanded, making Spongebob struggle to run anywhere. Ben walked over to a fallen pillar, sitting on it as he pulled out a magazine. Danny and Luke were away from the others doing a spar session, with Danny on the losing end.

"Keep up Danny." Luke ordered as he rushed Danny once more.

Danny struggled to keep up with Luke's quick attacks and aura enhanced punches and kicks. Luke rushed Danny again this time using Bone Rush to knock Danny to the ground before using Force Palm to send him crashing into the wall. Danny fell to one knee as Luke approached him.

"You need to watch your opponent's movement's quickly or else they'll have the upper hand," Luke explained, "Okay, new training method; you are not to use your ghost powers in our spars."

"What?!" Danny exclaimed, struggling to his feet. "I can barely fight without my powers."

"Wear this." Luke tossed a pair of gloves over to him. They had half of an orb in the back of its hands. "Those gloves can help with your Aura control."

"Why would I need these?" Danny questioned putting them on.

"Because you need balance, your human half is weak. Your ghost half is strong." Luke began. "See, your Ghost powers increase your human half's strength. By having both of your halves at the same strength, when you go ghost."

"My ghost half would be double my strength." Danny finished.

"Exactly." Luke replied, as he summoned two long bones to his hands. "Now, come at me again without the use of your powers."

As they continued to spar, the Eds had walked out of the temple, with their clothes fixed, their wounds healed, their weapons at their backs. Ben looked up from the magazine to see his brother and his two friends.

"Well break's over." Ben stated as he tossed his magazine. "Okay, now that you've unlocked your warrior powers, you must learn how to gain control of it. Ed, you'll be freezing the water in the cauldron." Ben pointed over to a few cauldrons filled to the brim with water.

"Yes Sensei!" Ed exclaimed pulling his sword out and dipping it into the water, causing it to freeze instantly.

"Eddy, you'll using your electric powers to charge this generator to the top." Ben pointed to a huge metal Generator.

"How do I do that? This thing is probably insulated." Eddy questioned.

"That's the point of having a scythe that can pierce metal." Ben remarked annoyed.

"Oh." Eddy pulled his scythe off of his back, and stabbed the generator. He started to charge the generator, causing it to turn on as its energy gauge grows higher.

"If its alright with you, Ben, I'd like to try to work on creating a spell of my own." Edd proclaimed.

"Whatever, as long as you're working on your powers." Ben stated, as he picked up his magazine and started to read it.

Edd levitated his book into the air, as it opens the pages flutter until it reaches a blank page. Edd held up his hand, as he concentrated an image of a sword started to appear on the page. The sword's visage was soon followed by a few archaic symbols, unfortunately they stopped, as Edd held his head in pain from concentrating. Edd looked at the page to see that symbols and sword were there but not the circle. He let out a sigh, and began to concentrate once more. As he was doing this, Ed was freezing the last of the cauldrons.

"Hey Sensei! I froze them all!" Ed exclaimed running over to Ben, who threw the magazine away in anger.

"Good, okay. Now you need to work on creating ice from thin air." Ben proclaimed. "Try creating a pillar of ice."

Ed saluted, as he stabbed the ground with his blade, causing a huge ice pillar to form behind them.

"Excellent. Now I think we should work on your speed and strength." Ben proclaimed, leading Ed over to a red X. He positioned Ed right on to the X, and walked far away over to three medieval catapults. Ben surrounded three nearby rocks with his aura, lifting them off the ground and into the catapults. "For this training, you need to work on your Ice Wave slash attack by slashing at the rocks I launch to you." Ben launched the first wave of rocks at Ed, who instinctively launched a huge wave at the three boulders, destroying them instantly. Ben launched another wave of rocks at Ed, who launched another beam at them, destroying them once more.

As Ed and Ben continued to do this repetitive cycle, Ed felt a chill come over him. The chill grew as he continue to use his Ice Wave attack. It was as if he was building up for something more powerful. When he was swung his blade, instead of an ice wave, a wave of huge snowflake-like shurikens came out of his blade slicing through the rocks.

"Woah cool!" Ed exclaimed, as he looked at his sword.

"You unlocked a new power," Ben began. "See the Warriors trained hard, until they reached a peak where their power created a move based on what they've seen. I can tell you're a manga fan, which explained why it came out as shurikens."

"I dub this new move the Snowflake Shuriken Wave!" Ed exclaimed.

We go back to Eddy, who was still charging the generator. As Eddy continued to do so, he felt a spark of energy building inside of him. He felt it grow with each passing second until he couldn't hold it in. He pulled his scythe out of the generator, his body shooting off sparks. He charged straight through the machine and straight at Ben, causing the elder brother to project a force field around Eddy, stopping his momentum. Ben released the field, dropping Eddy on the ground.

"It seems your abilities are coming along nicely." Ben assessed.

"Let me try and work on that." Eddy stood up, dusting himself off.

"Ooo, oo, you should call that move the Lightning Blitz! It looked like you were going fast as lightning. And I bet you could make bunch of hits." Ed bounced around his friend.

"Hmm, Lightning Blitz, I like it." Eddy smirked at the name. "I better go work on it."

As Eddy ran off to another part of the training grounds, Spongebob came running over to Ben. He was covered in sweat, as he collapsed at his feet.

"Thirty laps, my body is hurting." Spongebob muttered with a strain in his voice.

"Good, now give me fifty push-ups." Ben proclaimed, causing Spongebob to let out a loud groan. "Just for that, give me five hundred push-ups."

Spongebob was about to let out another groan, but stopped himself as to not get more push ups. He started to do the push-ups with difficulty as his arms tried to hold him up. We go back to Danny, who was managing to dodge and intercept some of Luke's attacks. Luke was starting to get impressed by the teenager's progress, but he still needed some improvements. Luke blocked an Aura Sphere with ease, and charged at Danny giving him a Force Palm to the gut, sending him back into the wall.

"Your getting stronger, but your being to reckless." Luke proclaimed. "Try not to focus on winning, focus on surviving."

"What's that mean?" Danny asked.

"In a fight there are no winners, there's only a survivor." Luke proclaimed. "You need to have a strong will to survive, to fight another day. Its starting to get late, go inside while I tell the others."

"Alright." Danny stood up and limped into the palace.

"Okay everyone finish up, its getting late." Luke exclaimed, causing the others to stop their training.

"Can someone carry me? I'm too tired to stand." Spongebob weakly asked.

"I'm on it!" Ed picked up Spongebob with ease, and carried him into the palace as the others followed behind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here's Chapter 15 after a long, long waiting period. Happy Holidays from Ghostdog 2.5 Also this chapter has been edited notice what has been changed.<em>**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Here's Chapter 16 of Warriors of the wild. Also, I just saw Sponge out of water so now I am super pumped. Let it be known that I shall write into oblivion! Let's continue. _**

**_I do not own the following: Ed, Edd n Eddy, Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants, Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron, Krystal, Lucario, and Renamon all of them belong to their original creators._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 16: Warriors Spar Battle Royal<em>

We come to the calm beaches of Volcano island, where we see the Eds, Danny, Ben, Krystal, and Luke were standing. The teachers' backs against the ocean and the four students' backs against the jungle. Krystal was in a black tight-skin suit, it was sporting gun holsters on the side of her legs that had two weird guns loaded in them. Her staff was golden with a red ruby on its tip, it was fastened to her back. Luke was wearing a red bangle with a light blue crystal in it.

"Alright, now today your training is a sparring match. We've assessed which of you who needs the experience of which fighter." Luke explained.

"In short, we know who you're going to spar with," Ben proclaimed. "Ed and Danny, you'll be fighting against each other. Eddy, you'll be battling against me and Luke. Double D, you'll be sparing against Krystal."

"Oh yeah, that sounds fair," Eddy muttered, annoyed by the fact he has to fight two people.

"Danny, in your spar with Ed you can use your ghost form to keep up with Ed's warrior form." Luke proclaimed.

"Thank you." Danny bowed to Luke.

"Unlike Cloud in Death Battle, I shall show the awesome strength of the buster blade!" Ed exclaimed as he sliced a nearby boulder in half without even trying.

"Yeah, you're going to need that form to stay intact against Ed," Eddy whispered to Danny who nodded in fear.

"Alright, now the spars will take place across the island. You must adapt to-" Luke was cut off by Ben punching Eddy have way across the island.

"No more talk, let's fight!" Ben exclaimed, jumping into the air, taking off to where Eddy landed. Luke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly. He gave chase to the small teen Warrior and his brother. Krystal launched a fireball at Edd who counteracted the blast, with his own. Krystal pulled out her dual blasters, and started firing at Edd who used an archaic circle to block the oncoming fire. Edd waved his hands at his feet causing them to glow, he turned and disappeared in a flash. He reappeared five yards away from Krystal, prompting her to chase after him. Ed and Danny soon got into battle position; Ed was squatting like a baseball player ready to hit a home run. Danny had his blade in front of him, ready for any oncoming hits.

Ed charged at Danny, swinging his blade's side at him sending the ecto-teen into the forest. The heavy blade teen gave chase after him as he placed his sword at his back. Danny grunted and groaned, as he was thrown though three trees from his ally's first attack. He was stopped by something hard and cold, causing him to turn his head to see he was stopped by an ice pillar. Before Danny could react, Ed came charging out of nowhere headbutting him in the chest, sending the phantom teen into the nearest tree. Danny coughed as he pulled himself out of the tree coughing a bit of blood. He was surprised to see Ed trying so hard to fight despite his kind nature, Ed was a fierce fighter.

"Prepare to meet your maker!" Ed exclaimed as he held his blade up bring it down fast, leaving little time for Danny to intercept the attack with his blade. Danny counter-attacked by kicking Ed in his side sending the half-witted teen flying. Danny decided it was time to go ghost as a blue ring appeared around him and split into two, changing his inverted samurai outfit into its original black with gray highlights. Danny soon took flight after the flying Ed, who managed to land on the ground hard. Ed looked up to see Danny charging up his ectoblast causing him to stand up and put his blade on the ground. "I shall surf the ice!" Ed exclaimed as he stood on his blade and shot a beam of ice from his hand in front of him. The orange hair teen pushed his blade causing him to surf on the ice he created through the jungle.

"What the? I get ice powers and I have flaws. He gets ice powers and he's an expert? How's that fair?" Danny stated before chasing Ed through the jungle.

Meanwhile with the leader of the warriors, who was sent flying through a few trees until hitting a rock. Eddy groaned before popping off of the rock as you could hear a few of his bones snapping. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees panting heavily before he looked up to see his brother looming over him. Eddy growled as he pulled his scythe off his back and tried to attack Ben with it. Ben dodge it effortlessly as he grabbed Eddy's scythe pulling him closer to his little brother to deliver a switch punch to the cheek. Ben smirked as he twirled Eddy's scythe like a baton and drove its blade into the ground.

"Still weak as ever-" Ben was blasted back into the rock Eddy had crashed in by an Aura Sphere from Luke who walked over to them.

"Maybe we should explain the lesson before beating away at Eddy?" Luke walked over to Ben.

"Fair point." Ben groaned standing up.

"Your objective Eddy, is to try and take me out while avoiding Ben's attacks and insults," Luke explained summoning a Bone Rush staff.

"Insults what does that have to-" Eddy was cut off by Ben kicking him over.

"Like how we use to play Uncle," Ben smirked evilly. Eddy instinctively transformed into his night fury form and grabbed his scythe out of the ground. Eddy took off into the air in a rush to at least get a safe distance away from his brother. The dragon teen slowly flies down to a safe oasis on the island, shifting back into his human form as he did. Eddy groaned as he held his side in pain kneeling down to the ground. He groaned as he propped himself up with his blade hoping to at least get some ground away from his brother. Unfortunately, the teen's reprieve was cut short as Luke came out of nowhere with two Aura Sphere's in both hands. The dragon teen generated his wings using them to block the attack. Eddy was pushed back by the attack's explosive charge, sending him to the edge of the oasis pool.

"You won't beat me with just defending." Luke summoned twin Bone Rush staffs as he charges straight at Eddy. Eddy manages to block the attacks and starts to jab at Luke with the bottom part with his staff. "You can't keep jabbing at me try and-" Luke was cut off as he felt a thousand volts of electricity course through his body as Eddy connected a jab with his scythe. Luke jumped back as a few sparks of electricity shoot off of him. "Giving your enemy a sense of control, clever." Eddy charged at Luke with an Electro ball only to have his arm forced into a tree, causing his attack to destroy the tree. Eddy turned to face his brother who had on black rubber gloves.

"Best defense against Electrical Attacks." Ben gloated boastfully, as Eddy charged at Ben with the blade end of his scythe. The short-teen began to slash left and right at his brother who easily dodged his oncoming attacks. Luke used the opportunity to recover from the shock attack, and launch a counter attack. The short Ed managed to give his brothers outfit a few tears but no serious damage. Luke readied an Aura Sphere and shoved it into Eddy's side launching him into the forest once more. "Aww but I was having fun." Ben pouted.

"Fun, huh?" Luke questioned as he stroke his hand on a rip in Ben's shirt. "He nicked you by five millimeters."

"What are you Canadian?" Ben questioned as he took off after his brother as Luke reluctantly followed.

As they chased, a heated one-sided battle was taking place near Shipwreck Cove. Edd and Krystal were running through the wrecked ships, battling or so it looked, Edd was actually dodging her attacks while trying to put her in a Ring of Binding. They were now atop the deck of the ships, as Krystal fired another shot at Edd who easily dodged the attack as he threw another Ring of Binding at her. She did a backflip over it letting it fly under her.

"You agility is formidable, but not to the point where your untouchable." Edd proclaimed, as the Ring he threw made a return trip and slammed straight into Krystal surrounding her waste in a Archaic Ring of light. Edd smiled thinking the fight was over, only to be corrected as Krystal started to move towards him.

"I took precaution and enchanted my suit to stop any paralyzing spells." Krystal smirked, as she pointed her blaster at Edd's face. The smart teen placed a barrier around him before she could fire. The blue vixen chanted as her blaster glowed with white aura, prompting her to pull the trigger and unleash a devastating blast of energy at Edd's barrier, pushing the skinny teen back against the wall. Edd gripped his head in pain as the recoil from the blast had given him a headache.

"How did you do that?" Edd questioned trying to look straight at her.

"Simple, I just channeled some of my energy into my blasters. You can do the same with either your staff or book, it makes the attack stronger if you have something to channel it through." Krystal proclaimed, firing a few more shots only for Edd to put up another barrier.

"I prefer brains over brute force." Edd proclaimed.

"Says the guy who blasted this other Jimmy guy into a statue. You need more than just Brains, battling is 75% Strategy 20% Strength, and 5% Luck." Krystal proclaimed, as she blasted at his shield once more. "You can't hide behind the shield forever."

"What does the Luck part have to do with it?" Edd questioned, as he was side-kicked over the deck, landing in the sand.

"You were lucky to survive that right?" Krystal proclaimed smugly. "You're going easy on me because I'm a girl right?"

Edd blushed as she had said that. "Well u-um, it is ungentlemanly to fight a lady." Edd proclaimed causing Krystal to jump down in front of him.

"Then I guess you'll have to fight something with no gender." Krystal proclaimed, as she put her guns up. The blue vixen pulled her staff out and began to wave it around the sand, causing a huge golem like creature to arise from the sand. "Since you have difficulties fighting full force, maybe you can practice on something artificial."

"If I must." Edd stood up stretching his back from the fall.

As Edd began to fight the creature, we go to Ed who was still surfing his blade through the jungle through a snow trail he made as Danny followed behind. Danny charged his hand with an Ecto-Sphere of energy and launched it in front of Ed, causing the ice he was creating infront of him to explode, sending the simple minded teen into the air. Ed placed his sword on his back, and launched snow through his sleeves allowing him to maintain flight in the air. Danny came up on the side of him charging up another Ecto-Sphere ready to fire. Ed smirked as he stopped his snow jets and made his snow jets come through his pants.

Ed smirked as he charged his own Ice Sphere attack, ready to blast at Danny. They both launched their attacks at close range both exploding in a huge blast sending the two heroes into the Crystal Ruins. Danny manage to recover in the air landing in a stone temple, while Ed smashed his head through four crystal pillars landing on the ground. Ed stood up dusting some crystals off of him, he began to scan for Danny only to receive a kick to the face as Danny blindsided him. Ed grinned and grabbed Danny's ankle as he started to spin him around and slammed him against the ground hard.

Danny groaned holding his chest in pain, as Ed began to charge an Ice Sphere at the gray haired teen. Danny placed his hand on the ground creating an invisible pathway to Ed's foot. Before Ed could fire he felt his foot sink into the ground causing him to lose his balance and fire his attack in the air. Danny took the advantage as he placed both of his hands on the ground and delivered a double kick straight to Ed's chest sending the simpleton into another pillar. The ecto teen did a backflip, landing on his feet he turned to Ed ready to battle with his weapon. The simple brained teen stood up and charged at Danny, holding his sword high he slammed it down at Danny who countered with his own sword. The force of the attack created a small crater under Danny's feet, prompting Danny to try and push back the attack but to no avail did Ed let up.

Danny growled as his sword began to glow green with his strain from trying to push the attack back. Danny pushed back one more time causing a blast of energy from his blade to send Ed back a few feet. The gray haired teen looked at his blade which was smoking due to the excess of his attack.

"Cool! You can do my Ice Wave attack but with your ghost powers." Ed proclaimed excitedly.

"Hmm, I think I should call it Ecto-Slash." Danny proclaimed, only to be punched straight into the wall by Ed. "Ouch, what the hell man?!"

"We're still training." Ed claimed as he charged his left hand with an Ice Sphere and fired it at Danny, who used his Ecto-Slash on the attack which both exploded. "Let's see whose Slashes and Waves are better, we now use our sword attacks." Ed charged his blade which began to turn white.

"Fine by me! Don't hold back!" Danny jumped off the wall charging straight at the wolf warrior his blade glowing green. As they were inches away they clashed their blades together causing a huge explosion to engulf them and the ground around them. As the two sword wielding warriors fought, we go back to Eddy who was now blocking both mentors' attacks. Eddy growled as he charged his blade with electricity, he pushed the two back with an electric wave of energy.

"Had enough?" Eddy panted.

"I'm still standing Eddy, you've yet to take me down." Luke proclaimed. "Your focus is split between two people. Focus on the main person, zero anyone else out."

"He can't do it. It took his friends help to make him win his battle against Vlad, he can't do anything on his own." Ben proclaimed.

Eddy growled, but smirked mischievously as he glared at Luke. He charged forward at Luke with his scythe at the read he slashed at Luke who counter blocked with his Bone Rush Staff. The dragon teen delivered a hard kick straight to Luke's lower abdomen sending him straight into a boulder which cracked on impact. Luke groan as he felt a few bones snapped in his back, he looked in time to see Eddy deliver a kick straight to his jaw sending him straight into the air. Eddy disappears for a sec then reappears above Luke and meshes his hands together delivering a Double Sledge hit straight to Luke's forehead sending the blue anthro into the ground hard creating a medium sized crater.

Luke coughed up a bit of blood as he sat up he felt a few of his bone crack. "Well done Eddy," Luke proclaimed as he stumbled to get up. "I see you got in control of your temper."

"Nah, I just directed all my anger out on my main target." Eddy proclaimed.

"Yeah, so your training's up. Let's go to the beach and wait for the others." Ben proclaimed as they began to run off to the beach.

As they began to walk back, Edd was panting as he was facing a sand army. Krystal continued to make more creatures since he wouldn't fight her. Edd launched fireball after fireball blasting each sand creature into glass. He panted and decided to finish this without the use of brute force. Edd began to chant creating an archaic ring above Krystal, prompting her to look up.

"Another binding ring? Seriously, you need to stop trying man. My suit can-" Krystal was cut off by a sword made of light skewering her arm. It only hurt a little and it didn't even leave a mark or no blood. "Nice try, a light sword won't-" She was cut off as twenty swords pierced through her they soon faded, causing the sand creatures to turn back into their original state. Krystal tried to recreate her sand creatures but to no avail. "What did you do to me?"

"I call it my Sword Soul Attack, it's where the enemy loses their energy for a short amount of time." Edd proclaimed. "Now, Dispandia Amoranious!" A light bathed Krystal and suddenly her clothes burst into shreds leaving her in her bra and panties, causing Edd to blush dark red.

"You pervert!" Krystal smacks Edd with her staff. "Trainings over, I'm going back to the Temple to get some clothes." Krystal teleported away, leaving a flabbergasted Edd to go back to the beach.

As the skinny teen sprouted his wings and fly back to the beach, Ed and Danny continued to have their training session. Half of the Crystal Ruins looked like a battlefield as they fought, neither side lets up. The two teens were covered in wounds as they fought with all their might. Danny charged his blade one last time as Ed did so as well, both sides charging at each other. As they clashed for the final time a huge explosion engulfs them from their blades. As they smoke cleared both heroes were in their normal forms as their energy had been spent on that attack.

"Let's call this a draw," Danny suggested as he sits up.

"Yeah...Ed tired." Ed panted as he sat up. "Snow wolves!"

As Ed exclaimed that snow surrounded them and started to turn into two huge wolves. They picked the two fighters up and started to take them to the beach. They soon arrived at the beach along with Eddy, Edd, Luke, and Ben.

"Hey, where's Krystal?" Luke asked Edd, who blushed in embarrassment.

"She went to back after I trained with her." Edd proclaimed not wanting to remember what he did to her.

"You guys seemed to have enjoyed your training." Ben assumed to Ed and Danny who were both weakened.

"We got carried away." Ed proclaimed.

"Well, get some rest cause tomorrow before you get to the new world we'll show you a new technique." Luke stated.

"Sounds good to me." Eddy stated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boom! I am back snitches! I hope you enjoyed this! Cause I will update my other stories.<strong>_

**_~Ghostdog 2.5_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Here's a new chapter, this is where the Warriors gain a new technique. Also sorry for the very long wait on the chapter. I've had a mental block_**

**_I do not own the Following: Ed, Edd n Eddy, Nicktoons Unite, Globulous, Krystal, Renamon, and Luke they belong to their original creators._**

**_I also do not own a world that shall be used in this. Nor a few villains they'll be fighting._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seventeen: Legends of Eds: Power of Nicktoons<em>

Ed and Danny were sitting on Edd's bed as he began to heal them back to 100%. Eddy tapped his foot impatiently wanting to get to the next world for the new gem. Spongebob was forcibly doing push ups with his weighted Karate outfit on, as Timmy sat on his back while reading a webcomic on his iPhone. Jimmy was working on a backpack like device.

"Could you hurry it up? I thought this only took a few minutes." Eddy commanded annoyed.

"It only takes a few minutes if the damage wasn't so severe," Edd proclaimed. "For instance, you and Ed only took mediocre damage when you faced Ben."

"How was getting blasted into a crater, and getting trapped under rubble mediocre?" Eddy questioned with skepticism in his voice.

"Well, you didn't have any blunt force trauma. Ed never had any scars on his body." Edd proclaimed as he continued to heal them. The two teens wounds that were bandage up began to close and fade. Ed ripped off his bandages showing his wounds were healed, as Danny did the same.

"Ed has been healed to his full strength and is ready to blast the spirit bomb at Majin Buu!" Ed shouted.

"Uh," Danny questioned only to receive a shrug from Eddy.

"If your heal session is done its time for the technique you will learn." Luke walked in. They nodded and walked into the temple throne room where Krystal, Renamon, and Ben were standing. Krystal was in a pink shirt, and blue jeans, as Renamon was wearing a brown vest, and her purple sleeves. Ben was in a black hoodie and blue jeans.

"Where's Maximus?" Edd asked.

"He's training." Krystal proclaimed as Edd blushed looking away from her.

"Um, Krystal I'm sorry for the incident yesterday." Edd proclaimed. "I must've gotten a syllable wrong."

"Its quite alright Double D, just never speak of it again." Krystal blushed.

"Yes ma'am." Edd agreed.

"Uh, the technique?" Eddy questioned.

"Right," Renamon took over for Krystal. "This technique was created by Maximus so you guys could beat your enemies faster without the use of your warrior form. It's known as the Burst Break technique." Renamon took a fighting stance and she was soon surrounded by a light violet aura. "When Burst Break is activated, your power is multiplied by how many hits you can deal." Renamon began punching Ben repeatedly for a number of ten times, as she did this her aura's color began to grow brighter. "This is when you can deal 10 attacks your power is multiplied times ten. However," Ben punched Renamon in the stomach causing her aura to fade. "This technique can easily be dispersed if your enemy deals just one hit to you. This technique is easy to master since it relies on the aura around you. However, it takes a toll on your body if the number goes higher than you can handle, so I would suggest using at least two to five hits before finishing your opponent off."

"Why would we need to know this?" Timmy questioned. "Doesn't having the gems give us enough power to fight off our opponents?"

"Yes but since it's taking longer than expected to find them, and our enemies are getting more powerful its best to build up your strength so you can combat them." Ben proclaimed. They soon began to practice the Burst Break technique, which they were easy to master since they learned how to use aura. Their Burst Break aura colors were different: Eddy's was topaz yellow, Ed's was ocean blue, Edd's was silver gray, Danny's was emerald green, Timmy's was pink, Jimmy's was red, as Spongebob's was blinding white.

"Alright, I think you got the hang of it." Luke proclaimed as Ben had the portal started.

"Hey can we get some info on where the gem might be or what it looks like?" Danny questioned.

"It looks like a crown keychain, and its somewhere entrusted by legends who will help lead you." Renamon proclaimed getting a nod from both Eddy and Danny.

"Double D, before you go." Krystal hands him a grayish brown satchel. "Its to hold your book and wand, I also put in a few potions in case you or your friends get injured."

"Alright, thanks." Edd blushed a bit.

"Let's go Romeo." Eddy pushed Edd in the portal with the others following behind.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the middle of an open plain~<em>

We see a hexagon portal open as our seven heroes walked out to see a bunch of rock like creatures attacking three anthromorphic creatures. The rock monsters had cracks in their bodies with a purple glow within them. There were a few other creatures that stood on four legs as if canine in origin. The nicktoons immediately recognized who these creatures were and who they belong to.

"It's the Mawgu's creatures!" Danny proclaim. Edd began to use aura sense on the creatures to see that they had a low power level.

"These creatures should be easy to beat." Edd launched a small Aura sphere at one of the rock creatures causing it to explode.

"My sword hungers for justice!" Ed exclaims as he slices through three of them with ease and charging into the fight with a goofy look in his eyes. He launched an ice shaped pellet at two of them freezing them ice solid. The canine Ed charged head first skull bashing the two remaining rock creatures. The three anthro-like creatures came running towards our seven heroes. One was a crocodile with a red head mound, a green battle vest with an orb shaped center, along with brown pants. The other one was an eagle with a gold tiara with a blue orb inside, a golden tunic with a small circle in the chest for something, a gold belt that held two gold flaps along with a blue sash in the center of it.

Lastly was a a lion with a red mane held back in gold crown that wrapped up to the sides of his head, a gold harness with a blue cape an a hole for an orb of some sort, a blue sleeveless tunic, and a blue kilt held up by a gold belt. The three were wielding weapons, the crocodile had a dual bladed sword that glowed red, the eagle had a light blue axe with a gold handle and the lion had a gray sword with a gold hilt.

"Thanks for the save," the lion put his sword at his back while the crocodile held his weapon up defensively.

"Careful Laval, they could be dangerous." the crocodile proclaimed.

"Ah come on Cragger, just because they look weird doesn't mean they're dangerous. You agree right Eris?" Laval walked over to them.

"I don't know Laval, they seem a bit off." Eris assessed given the Eds and Nicktoons human appearance.

"Woah, this is like that pony world." Spongebob concluded receiving a nod from Jimmy.

"But what I don't get is why our forms didn't change when we stepped through the portal?" Jimmy questioned.

"I think its due to us being brought into a fight." Edd clarified as a sudden light surrounded the seven warriors causing the three anthros to cover their eyes. As the light faded seven anthros were in place of the warriors. One looked like an orange wolf with a green jacket covering a blue shirt with Snowflake imprint, alone with blue jeans. Another one looked like a night fury with three black scales that poked over his hair, along with a black hoodie that matched his scales along with blue jeans. The one next to him was an owl with a black cap and wings upon his back, along with a red shirt with a sun imprint and blue wavy pants. The one next to him was a lion with a black mane and tail with a black tuft of fur, wearing a Japanese Samurai outfit.

The next one was a lion with a brown mane and no tail for some reason, he had on a pink archer outfit with a quiver and bow at his back. Another anthro was an eagle but for some reason had no wings, he was in red shogun armor only without the hat. The last one was a bear with yellow fur and a karate outfit.

"Okay at least we're all on two legs." Danny spectated as he examined his new body.

"Guys I think I'm gonna-" Spongebob falls to the ground snoring loudly.

"What the heck just happened?" Laval questioned seeing the transformed humans.

"Well, we're not-" Edd was cut off by a loud howl. The five warriors turned to Ed.

"Wasn't me!" Ed exclaimed defensively.

"It's coming from the Lion Temple!" Laval exclaimed.

"Look we'll explain what we are later, just take us to this Lion Temple." Danny proclaimed receiving a nod from Laval. He then began to lead the group to the temple as they left Spongebob sleeping on the ground. Ed ran back and picked up the sleeping hero running back to the group. They climbed up the steps of the Lion Temple to see a crowd of anthropomorphic creatures gathered consisting of: Wolves, Lions, Crocodiles, Ravens, Eagles, Rhinos, Gorillas. A female lion turned to see Laval; she had on a gold top with a hole in the center, along with red arm guards and a red skirt held up by a gold belt.

"Laval!" She ran up to him pulling him into a hug. She soon noticed the warriors behind Eris and Cragger. "Who is this group behind you?"

"Oh, um I forgot to ask their names." Laval turned to the Eds and Nicktoons. "What are your names?"

"I'm Ed." Ed smiled. "These are my friends, Eddy, Double D, Danny, Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob."

"I'm Li'Ella, Laval's girl friend." Li'Ella waved.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Laval asked the crowd of anthros.

"These three guys stole all of the chi," A wolf anthro explained. "This one guy could make a thousand of himself."

"Vlad..." Danny and Eddy muttered under their breath.

"And this one dude had blue smooth skin and black wings like a bat." A gorilla anthro added.

"The last one looked weird with a bandanna over his mouth, all clad in black." A brown male lion anthro finished. Spongebob snored loudly not really noticing what was going on.

"Um may I ask what is this Chi?" Edd asked Laval.

"Oh well its the life force of everything. It can even increase the power of anyone immensely." Laval explained.

"Pretty strange how Chi goes missing and these guys show up." Cragger proclaimed walking up to the group.

"We didn't even know what the heck Chi was in the first place." Eddy defended.

"Really, when they mentioned the guys who stole the Chi, you look surprised as if you knew them." Cragger added as some of the anthros in the crowd began to agree with Cragger.

"Wait, we know these guys becaus-" Edd was cut off by Cragger.

"So you do know them?!"

"Smooth move Einstein." Timmy muttered.

"So you guys are in league with them." One of the anthros proclaimed.

"No, look we know these guys because we've-" Eddy was cut off by Cragger.

"Enough." The accusing crocodile pointed his blade at Danny causing him to glow bright. The light faded revealing Danny to be in his human battle form shocking the crowd as one of the people to pass out.

"That kid looks like one of the guys that stole all the Chi." Li'Ella stated shocked by Danny's appearance.

"What, no no no, you got it all wrong. We're not here for this Chi, we just need a gem to stop this Gawmu." Danny explained nervously.

"You're here for our Chi!" The wolf anthro exclaimed getting a rise out of the crowd causing everyone to pull their weapons out.

"Wait, if these guys were after our Chi, wouldn't they be long gone by now?" Laval stood in front of Danny.

"Maybe they came back to see if we had any reserves left!" Cragger added.

"Jesus these guys are paranoid!" Timmy exclaimed.

An argument soon broke out between the two groups, causing Eddy to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He glowed for a while reverting to his human form, he began to walk between the two groups. Eddy inhaled alot of air.

"SHUT UP!" Eddy exclaimed causing everyone to hold their ears. "Listen, first off if we were here to take your Chi we would've done it by now! Listen, I don't give a damn what you think of us, either help us or don't get in our damn way!" Everyone looked shocked at Eddy's outburst, yet pretty much understood by the anger-fueled expression in his eyes. "Now, are you going to cooperate or do I have to bash some skulls in?!"

"Eddy calm down. We don't need to use violence to get information." Edd proclaimed.

"Seriously? These guys are about to go lynch mob on us and you want to calmly ask them?" Eddy questions with annoyance in his voice.

"Still its no excuse for being rude." Edd argued causing Eddy to sigh.

"Fine. Do whatever." Eddy growled as he stepped back.

"Sorry about that, we have had a history of strangers popping up." Laval rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Its quite alright, look we're looking for somewhere the gem might be. Is there a place guarded by Legends?" Edd asked.

"It could be referring to the Legend Beast that live in Mount Cavora." Laval suggested.

"Which is." Everyone pointed upward causing the seven warriors to look up to see a huge floating mountain with seven waterfalls pouring out of it.

"Yeah that figures." Jimmy proclaimed. "How are we going to get up there though?"

"Well I could get you up there with my Eagle jet." Eris suggested.

"Lead the way birdie." Eddy proclaimed getting a glare from her.

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later~<em>

The Eds and Nicktoons were hanging on the wing of the Eagle jet which was white and blue resembling a bald eagle. Eddy and Danny had faces of intensity as they held easily stood on the plane's right wing. Ed had a look of joy as he held onto Spongebob who was still sleeping through all of this. Timmy, Jimmy and Edd faces showed terrified expressions.

"Are you sure you guys are alright out there?" Eris asked concerned.

"We're good, a little wind won't hurt us." Danny proclaimed. Before anyone could reply to that there was the sound of an explosion being heard inside the mountain. "Gun it!" They reach the mountain landing at the top of it's smooth peak. They all jump off except for Eris who stayed in the cockpit. They walk over to the huge hole in the center of the mountain peak.

"Guys, I think we should wake Spongebob up." Jimmy suggested.

"Alright." Eddy rubbed his hands together causing static to form.

"WAIT!" Ed stopped Eddy just as he's about to press his hands on the bear's chest.

"What?" Ed walked over and whispered something into Eddy's ear. "Fine..Zappity Zap Zap." Eddy presses both hands on the bear's chest and face shocking constantly.

"I don't think its working." Timmy proclaimed noticing Spongebob's hair stick up.

"Fine, we'll just leave him here." Eddy stood up and jumped down the huge hole, followed by the others. As they descend to into the hole a fight was taking place in the mountain. We see a bunch of non anthromorphic animals beaten and covered in bruises as three figures stood over them. We knew the first two as Vlad and Dennis but there was a new person to this group. He had blue skin and a hairstyle similar to Cosmo's but dark blue, along with dark green eyes with a monocle a tiny floating bowler hat and a blue suit with black wings coming out the back.

"These are the mighty Legend beasts? Seems more like a bunch of weak smoke breathing animals." The blue skinned man smirked as he pulled out a black wand pointing it straight at the beasts with an ominous glow

"Indeed, let's say we dispose of them properly." Vlad held his hand out charging his ectoray.

"Couldn't agree more." Dennis pointed a blaster straight at the animals.

"Step away from the animals." A slash wave came at the villains which prompt Vlad to block his attack. They turn to see the six warriors ready to fight.

"Why hello Timothy." the blue skinned man smirked evilly.

"Anti-Cosmo?" Timmy questioned.

"Who else could it be you ignorant boob?" Anti-Cosmo proclaimed smugly.

"Guys we got to get them away from those animals," Jimmy assessed "They could be the Legend Beasts they were talking about."

"You heard him guys. Pick a fighter." Eddy proclaimed.

"I think it would be best if two geniuses took first shot." Anti-Cosmo snapped his fingers causing both him and Edd to disappear from the room. Ed charged at Dennis tackling him through the stone wall of the mountain into another cavern. Eddy smirked as he saw it was just him and Vlad now.

"Let's take this outside!" Eddy sprouted his wings and took off through the hole with Vlad following close after him.

"Good they drew their fire away from the animals." Danny stated as they rushed over to the creatures.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the Eds...<em>

Eddy was floating high above the clouds along with Vlad who smirked proudly as he pulled out his katana.

"Ready for round three?" Eddy grinned pointing his scythe at Vlad.

"I will be winning this fight, for I have been training and my power is twice that of the half you faced. I won't even go full out in this fight." Vlad boasted.

"So are you the real Vlad? Or just another fake?" Eddy questioned.

"I am but a copy, but my strength is equal to the real Vlad." The carbon copy fake answered.

"Same thing, this will be Deja Vu." Eddy grinned mischievously.

"So confident, but for how long?" Vlad prepared his stance.

Ed and Dennis were in a cavern of Mount Cavora landing into a light blue pool. Dennis groaned kicking Ed off of him as he stood up into a battle pose. Ed backflipped a few feet away from Dennis as he pointed his blade at him. The bounty hunter smirked as he pulled out his combat knife.

"I am going to enjoy skinning a wolf." Dennis proclaimed.

"Eww." Ed grimaced at that.

Edd and Anti-Cosmo were in another part of the sky floating with their wings stretched out. Edd pulled out his staff and book ready to engage into the fight.

"Prepare to lose Clarice." Anti-Cosmo proclaimed readying his wand.

"Clarice?" Edd questioned.

"Whoops my mistake," Anti-Cosmo puts on his monocle. "I mistaken you for someone else."

"I'm a guy!" Edd growled.

"Are you sure?" Anti-Cosmo smirked getting a rise out of the calm headed Ed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am back. I admit this chapter is not my best work due to the fact I've been mentally stressed for the past four months. So I apologize for the lateness of this Chapter and hope to bring more updated work to my fanfictions. Also could you guys decide on something in the Poll on my fanfiction page? Its been in a stalemate for quite sometime.<em>**

**_Ghostdog 2.5~_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 is coming in strong with attacks from all directions. I got to work right after I posted Chapter 17.**

**I do not own the following: Ed, Edd n Eddy, Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants, Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron, Krystal, Lucario, Renamon and Legends of Chima all of them belong to their original creators.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter eighteen: Tri-Battle-Conversing with Legends<strong>_

Ed and Dennis were frozen waiting for the first strike to occur so they can counter attack. Ed made the first move by charging with his blade in a reverse grip. Ed swung his blade at Dennis who blocked it with his knife with ease. The bounty hunter soon side-kicked Ed sending him to the wall of the cavern. Ed growled and got on all fours placing the sword in his mouth. Ed charged at unleashing a torrent of blade strikes as Dennis parried them all. Dennis smirked as he kicked the goofy Ed on the side of his head sending him back into the same spot on the wall.

"I guess that fight you had with Johnny was a big fluke. I wonder if he hadn't run away would you have still been able to defeat him?" Dennis asked as Ed's only response was chucking a snow wolf at him. Dennis pulled his blade out and sliced the wolf straight up the mild leaving two piles of snow behind him.

"You and your master Gawmu have done nothing but filled our lives with nothing but dread the past few days!" Ed exclaimed.

"Ah, I bet you're mad about Jimmy killing you?" Dennis asked as Ed charged swinging his blade wildly at him. Dennis easily dodged the blade strikes as he made a strike of his own slashing Ed right through his nose with a blood splatter hitting his bandanna. Ed screamed in pain, holding his nose from the shock of it. Dennis reached into his pocket pulling out a grenade he pulled the pin out and chucked the grenade at Ed who held up his blade to counter. The grenade set off a huge explosion creating a hole in the ascended mountain. The smoke cleared as it put the hole in full view of Dennis.

"No one could've survived that, and I thought this Wolf Warrior was going to be a challenge." Dennis put his knife up and pulled out a pack of cigarettes taking one out. Just as he was about to light one, he felt a sharp pain in his leg causing him to look down and see a wolf with pure white fur. "What?!"

"I thought you bad guys were supposed to know the difference between a snowman and the real thing," Ed announced as he appeared behind Dennis his hair white as snow with dog ears atop of it, his tail wagging with delight. "Your throw was too slow, I could easily dodge it and leave a decoy in my place."

"Bastard!" Dennis kicked the wolf off of him as it returned to its master's side. "At least this won't be a weak fight." They both charged at each other once more as the ringing of their blades clashing echoed through the mountain. Speaking of clashing blades we now cut to the Dragon Ed's fight as he takes on another copy of someone he despised more than Kevin.

Vlad charged full force at Eddy who blocked his attack with the shaft of his blade. Eddy disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind Vlad who smirked as he turned intangible making the scythe go straight through him. Eddy jumped back surprised by the attack only to have someone blast straight at his back. He turned to see its another copy of Vlad.

"Duplicating yourself during the fight is a risky move asshole!" Eddy exclaimed in annoyance as Vlad laughed.

"Ah but you see," Vlad began. "I manage to make my copies the same amount of energy as the real one. And since I am but a mere copy this is nothing compared to the real deal."

"Just another fake to wipe the floor with," Eddy growled as he felt the sting from that last blast. Both Vlad copies moved in with their katanas at the ready causing Eddy to go on the defensive. Eddy was able to block both attacks with his wings and scythe. Eddy growled as he tried to counter these attacks, sadly he couldn't find an opening. As if his luck wasn't bad enough, he felt someone pull on his tail throwing him straight to the ground. Eddy recovered before hitting the ground to see a third Vlad copy. "Seriously?!"

"You may be powerful Eddy, but your strength doesn't compare to years of practice. Which you have none!" The Vlad posse stated as they charge at Eddy causing him to disappear in a flash. Before any of them could react Eddy appeared and slashed a copy straight through the middle of his gut, causing the Vlad copy to fade into dust.

"I don't need practice, I just need to deal fatal blows." Eddy smirked as the other two Vlads charged at him. As Eddy takes on the Vlad twins we come to Edd's fight with some almost as intelligent as him.

"Nova Blast!" Edd exclaimed as he launched a fire ball at the Anti-Cosmo who deflected it easy with his wand. The blue fairy smirked as he began to generate a fire ball from his wand that looked similar to Edd's own attack. As Anti-Cosmo fired his own attack Edd immediately flew upwards and fired two spheres of light at the anti-fairy. Anti-Cosmo blasted at the spheres with two of his own that canceled each other out. 'Okay, so far my earlier examinations have proven to be presumptuous given the battle's duration he appears to be stronger than he looks. He also appears to be able to copy my attacks with ease.'

Edd swung his staff sending a wave of light orbs at the blue man who smirked firing dark spheres at each of them. When they made contact they went straight through them causing the fairy to look baffled. The light orbs soon burst with light blinding the fairy as he holds his eyes from the flash. _'Perfect, he confused my Blinding Light for an attack. Since they are made up of light they can't be attacked.'_ Edd held his staff with both hands and charged another Nova Blast for as long as he could. When it was ready, he fired as the evil fairy's sight returned he was blasted in the face by the fire attack.

Anti-Cosmo recovered in the air as he glared daggers at the angelic Ed. He disappeared and reappeared above the warrior with his wand brimming with darkness, causing Edd to use his staff to intercept. Edd was blown back by the dark power and landed hard on the ground causing a cloud of dirt to surround the area he was in. _'Ouch, I better end this fight before I sustain anymore damage.'_

"Is this what the angelic Warrior has to offer? If its that much I can see why they lost to Gawmu." Anti-Cosmo proclaimed with a smug face, as Edd glared at him. "But when it comes to an angel and demon fight a demon will surely win."

"That's where your wrong." Edd groaned as he got up a few bones in his back popping. "In an angel and demon fight, light will always prevail!" Edd charged his staff causing it to radiate with light while Anti-Cosmo charged his wand, making it brim with darkness. The two charged at each other clashing with both weapons as the clash caused an explosion between the two.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile with the three Nicktoons~<strong>_

We see the Nicktoons attempting to heal the wounded animals as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof circled above the animals while emitting healing light. Timmy tapped his foot feeling a bit impatient as they healed them.

"Come on, how hurt were these guys?" Timmy questioned.

"Its gonna take a while Timmy, these guys were also hurt by an Anti-Fairy so its hard to treat Anti-Fairy wounds." Wanda explained.

"How are we going to find the Gem in this world anyway? These animals don't appear to talk like the others." Jimmy questioned.

"Maybe its like with Ed and Eddy," Danny suggested "They were given abilities when they entered the worlds with their gem in it. We should be able to communicate with these guys."

"Worth a shot. I would suggest the lion first since that was the animal of the Lion Gem." Jimmy assessed.

"Okay," Timmy crouched down near the lion. "Hey Lion guy, have you seen a gem of power left here by a warrior?"

"Which one of you can understand me?" The lion asked getting a shocked look from Danny.

"Uh, that would be me." Danny walked up.

"You understood that?" Jimmy asked.

"The Lion Gem you seek is down the hall with a Lion Emblem at the top of the entrance." The Lion legend beast stated as he pointed to the entrance. "But, you must go alone."

"He said the lion gem is down the hall with a Lion Emblem at the top of the entrance, and that I have to go alone." Danny replied to Jimmy.

"It would make sense seeing as how you've gained the ability." Jimmy confirmed.

"Aww how come he gets his Gem next, I want to get mine." Timmy exclaimed.

"You'll get yours Timmy." Danny proclaimed as he began to walk down the hall. As he walked he soon noticed some murals on the walls showing the Warriors using chi to fight some of the Gawmu's creatures. As he reached a dead end he saw on the wall was a message saying. There is always a way to reach what you want, you just have to work hard. Danny was confused by it then tapped the wall and felt it was hollow, prompting him to pull out his blade. He began to slash at the wall with all his might hoping to get through to the other side.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile with the three fights...<strong>_

Ed and Dennis pant as both of them were covered in cuts although Ed had more cuts than Dennis. Dennis smirked and pulled out another grenade as he pulled out the pin Ed kicked the Grenade out of his hand wedging itself into a crevice. The grenade went off sending the two out of the floating mountain and into a freefall. Ed held his arms in as he dive-bombed at Dennis grabbing him into a headlock. Ed soon shot snow out of his pants increasing their descent at an alarming rate.

"What are you doing you'll kill us both you retard!" Dennis exclaimed as they were almost at the ground.

"Nope, just you!" Ed shouted as they reached the ground he threw Dennis into the ground hard causing a dust cloud to surround them. A sickening bone crushing sound echoed in the area as the smoke clear to show Dennis with his limbs curled up as his torso looked like a twisted screw. Ed panted as he was floating mid-air do to his snow pants jets keeping him aloft. "Your bones are broken, you are no longer a threat." Ed flew off to somewhere where he was needed. Unaware of someone watching close by coming out of the shadows and toward Dennis' crippled body. As he came out of the shadows it was revealed to be Vlad.

"It seems you were beaten by someone whose IQ is higher than a rock's. Your lucky I had a hidden copy nearby." Vlad opened a corridor of darkness as he began to drag Dennis into it.

As that Vlad deals with a fallen ally we go to the two Vlads who were having a bit of trouble taking down the Warrior Dragon. Eddy smirked as he vanished in a flash causing the two Vlads to surround themselves with forcefields. It was for not as one Vlad was sliced through with a huge thunderbolt blade as Eddy was shown behind him. Eddy smirked as there was only one Vlad left standing.

"Seems history is about to repeat itself." Eddy smirked as he still had his scythe overflowing with electricity.

"Hmph, history is about to change!" Vlad blasted at Eddy who was ready to intercept, only for pink energy ropes to surround his hands. He turned to see another Vlad copy holding the energy ropes as it yanked on Eddy's wrists. The Vlad copy holding the ropes soon created an energy ball that looked to be growing and wrapping around the energy ropes. The Vlad threw the energy sphere toward the earth causing Eddy to be pulled down with it.

"Damn it!" Eddy struggled flapping his wings trying to stay airborne.

"That attack will grow until it reaches you, when it hits the earth it'll explode taking you out." Vlad smirked as he snapped his fingers causing more energy ropes to bind Eddy dragging him closer and closer to the ground. Eddy looked at the ground below to see a bunch of rocks in the area, causing Eddy to smirk as he let himself get dragged toward the earth. When the energy ball hit the earth, an explosion half the size of the one Eddy was hit with on Dragon Island enveloped him in a pink light.

Smoke filled the area as both Vlads floated down, to see Eddy's hoodie and scythe on the ground. Vlad maniacally laughed as the two clones pulled themselves together. "Don't laugh yet bitch!" Vlad turned to see Eddy rushing towards him with an Electro ball primed and ready. Vlad had no time to react as the attack was shoved straight through his chest causing the Vlad clone to fade. Eddy panted as he grabbed his hoodie off the ground putting it on, while picking up his scythe. "Don't fuck with me Vlad."

"Eddy!" Ed flew down toward him. "Have you defeated that Vampire?"

"Yeah, blasted him into dust." Eddy shook off some dust covering him.

"Cool! Let's go see how Double D's fairing." Ed smirked.

"Race ya!" Eddy flew off with Ed close behind. As the two Eds race to their friend in battle, we come to see the Gawmu's lair as Vlad appears holding a crippled Dennis. A man with dark purple hair wearing a battle suit walked over to them. The battle suit looked as if it was made of rocks with purple lava.

"My master, it seems we've run into a snag." Vlad proclaimed receiving a bitch slap from the man.

"A snag?!" the purple man exclaimed "It seems your copy and Dennis have appeared to reach the end, I swear I should've just stuck with using the kids, at least that Jimmy character was able to kill two of them. Send Dennis to Prof. Calamitous for recovery and upgrades, I'm sending a cold blooded killer who I am positive can kill them!"

"Sir you don't mean-" Vlad was cut off by another bitch slap.

"I mean it! Bring me the thermos!"

"Yes Gawmu." Vlad flew off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to the world of Chima~<strong>_

We see Edd dodging an array of black blasts being fired at him with difficulty. Edd generated creating a circle of archaic symbols blocking the attacks as well as giving him some time to think. 'Its no use, I'm going to have to use my Holy Light of Destruction attack!' Edd thought as he disappeared for a second reappearing behind Anti-Cosmo. "TAKE THIS!" Edd launched a huge blast of light from his hand which enveloped the anti-fairy in the midst of the light. Edd panted as his attack faded showing a shirtless Anti-Fairy.

"That attack was almost enough to kill me, if I were a butterfly." Anti-Cosmo mocked. "Let's end this."

_'Wait! Anti-Cosmo, I just initiated Plan D, come back for now and get ready to watch the fireworks from here.'_ Gawmu alerted his minion.

"Ah Plan D, as much as I want to finish this Angel Boy, I have other business to deal with. So enjoy a familiar yet new face!" Anti-Cosmo disappeared in a flash of black smoke.

"Thank goodness. I don't think I could've last any longer." Edd muttered to himself.

"Well at least you managed to scare him away." Eddy appeared in front of him causing Edd to fly back in shock.

"Eddy! You know I hate that!" Edd shouted.

"Really? Me appearing is the only thing that scares you?" Eddy questioned.

"Hiya guys!" Ed flew up to them.

"Seems we all defeated our opponents in this battle." Edd assessed.

"Defeat nothing, I think the only guy that got away was that Anti guy because you couldn't put him down." Eddy shouted at him.

"Oh what, was I suppose to kill him in cold blood?" Edd asked, getting a glare from his short leader.

"These guys are trying to end us so its better to get these guys before they get us." Eddy growled.

"Ah, I agree." A voice spoke from behind them. They turned to see a tall astute man with pale skin that look turquoise, he was wearing a gray cape, a black and gray body suit with a D insignia on the center of it.

"Is that Danny?" Edd questioned.

"No, I go by Dan for maturity." Dan smirked evilly as he disappeared, reappearing behind Eddy and punching so hard he was sent straight to into Mount Cavora.

"Eddy!" Ed and Edd shout seeing their friend given a flyer's discount on Dan Airlines.

"You'll join him very soon." Dan grinned evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! DAN HAS ARRIVED! Can the Eds fair against this future trauma or will they become history?! Tune in next time to find out!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

** This fanfiction will probably have more updates for a while. Also this is really long so, youve been warned.**

**I do not own the following: ****Ed, Edd n Eddy, Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants, Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron, Krystal, Lucario, Renamon and Legends of Chima all of them belong to their original creators.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter nineteen: Eds VS Dan-A struggle with help from an outside force<strong>_

Eddy groans as he tries to get free from his wedged predicament as he opens his eyes to a shocking sight. His two friends were coming at him at full force crashing straight into him. The three were now wedged into the same hole as Eddy was as Dan flew over to them effortlessly.

"Want to know something?" Dan grinned evilly. "That attack was nothing more than 1/10th of my power. Yet it was able to over power you three easily. How pathetic."

"What?!" The Eds exclaimed as Dan pulled Ed out first.

"You look sturdy enough for a decent challenge, for a few seconds until I get bored." Dan grinned as he tossed Ed toward the ground. Ed recovered in the air with the aid of his snow pants jets. Ed flew up to where he was hovering a few feet away from Dan to where there eyes were locked. "I can tell you'll be a bit of a challenge." Dan flew straight at Ed with his fist glowing green, prompting Dan to block the attack with his blade. The force of the hit was so strong it sent Ed flying toward the ground causing the wolf warrior to blast his way in the opposite direction of Dan.

_'He's stronger than Revy from Black Lagoon.'_ Ed thought as he made a U-turn holding his blade in front of him while spinning like drill straight at Dan who grinned evilly. Dan held his hand out causing a small green square the size of his palm as he moved his hand in the path of the Ed Drill. Ed's attack made contact with the square only for it to be bounced back sending Ed to the ground creating a crater underneath him. The wolf Ed panted as he hoisted himself up by his blade feeling the sting from his reflected attack.

"His shield doesn't even have a scratch!" Edd looked in horror as his friend was facing someone stronger than him. Ed flew back up into the air glaring at Dan who looked unimpressed. Ed began to swing wildly at Dan who easily dodged his attacks causing Ed to get infuriated. Ed flew back away from Dan and held his blade with both hands causing it to glow white brightly. The warrior swung his blade unleashing a huge wave of a thousand snowflake saw-blades straight at the Dark Danny who stood there as all the blades hit him causing a small explosion to engulf him in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared it showed Evil Danny had no visible damage on him from the attack not even a measly scratch.

"My buzz-blades are suppose to cut like Destructo-Discs." Ed gasped in horror as Dan floated closely to him.

"My turn." Dan's hands gave off a green glow as he smacked Ed across the face sending the simpleminded Ed through the forest of Chima, crashing into numerous trees until he hit a boulder which crumbled upon impact. Eddy growled as he began to wiggle his way to freedom so that he could assist his friend. While he wiggled the angelic Ed was pushed out of the mountain freeing him from it. Edd flew back up and began to help his dragon friend out of the mountain. As they do this, Dan flies over to a rocky pass where he was sure Ed had crashed into.

The wolf Ed emerged from the pile of rubble as his white hair was stained with his blood. The evil specter grinned evilly as he disappeared in a flash, reappearing behind Ed as he kicked the simpleminded teen's back in sending him flying through ten rocks. Ed groaned as he landed on his back while his breathing was very erratic due to the pain he was in. Dan flew up and stomped on Ed's chest causing him to cough blood while screaming in pain. As Dan's foot began to press harder on the strong arm Ed he was soon kicked off by a yellow and black blur. Dan recovered in the air to see the blur was Eddy who was helping Ed to his feet.

"You okay, Big guy?" Eddy asked feeling concerned for his friend.

"This guy is like Broccoli, bad for Ed!" Ed muttered before coughing up more blood.

"Go to Sockhead, he'll take care of ya. While I take care of this asshole." Eddy pointed Ed in the direction Edd was in as Ed limped off the battle field while Eddy and Dan stared at each other with eyes full of rage. "There's something about you I just plain don't like."

"Is it because I beaten your friend to the point of having his midget friend come help hi-" Dan was cut off by Eddy lodging his foot deep within his chest sending Dan back. Eddy vanished for a second causing Dan to stand up straight with his arms down waiting for Eddy to strike. When the Night Fury Ed appeared as he swung his blade the Dark Danny grabbed Eddy's throat while sending a green surge of energy through the con artist teen. Eddy screamed in horror as the pain increased with each passing second while Dan grinned and laughed maniacally as he uses his power to make him suffer even more. "Pathetic! Is that the best you can do? Now, bow before me you scum. Eat dirt is the best thing you can do!"

* * *

><p><em>~Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone~<em>

We come to a huge grandfather clock castle in a floating dimension where we see a man whose age was randomly changing. His eyes were crimson red as his left eye had a scar over it, his skin was pale blue as he wore a dark purple cloak with a light lavender long sleeve shirt with a the inside of the clock embedded in his chest along with gloves that had three watches on each wrist, wielding a scepter that had a clock on it. His name was Clockwork if you didn't know, and he is the master of time. He was watching many monitors with many things happening within them, but one seemed to catch his eye. He saw Eddy being shocked by Dan mercilessly.

"As someone who knows everything, I should've seen this coming." The time ghost shifted to the age of a child effortlessly as he turns to see the Fenton Thermos containing Dan was gone. In its place was a note that had an eyeball on it prompting him to pick it up as he shifted to an old man form.

_'Next time don't take your EYE off of it.  
>Hatefully Plankton<em>

"Of course, that annoying cockaroach. Time to see the Eds future." Clockwork began to speed up the fight seeing the Eds fate. An image flashes showing Eddy impaled on a pillar of ice, while another image shows Ed stabbed by his own blade. The next image showed Edd getting burned to a fiery crisp as Dan turned his attention to Mount Cavora. The last image showed that world being blown up by Dan. "Oh Dan, will you ever learn?"

* * *

><p><em>~Back to the Fight~<em>

Eddy panted as the pain ceased as Dan looked as wings in amazement.

"Honestly the Box Ghost could give me more of a fight." Dan kicked the dragon Ed into a nearby boulder. Eddy groaned as he stood up while Dan kicked him into another boulder. When Eddy's skull hit it a splash of blood stained it, causing Dan to laugh. "You humans are weak. You have to rely on people, your pretty much like leeches sucking off each other." Dan grabs Eddy by the scruff of his jacket hoisting him in the air. "But when pulled off the host, your wea-" Dan was cut off as he saw a blade pierce his chest, causing him to turn his head a full 180 degrees to see an Ed full of rage in his eyes. Ed swung his blade throwing Dan into a far direction causing him to drop Eddy as a snow wolf caught him.

"Take him to Double D." Ed commanded the wolf as it ran off in the opposite direction of the fight. Ed inhaled a ton of air around him and let out a loud shout "BIIG! TROUBLE!" Ed charges straight at Dan who was still trying to recover from his stab wound from Ed. The neko Ed held his blade up high as he slashed it across the Dark Ghost's chest sending him to the ground. Dan coughed up green blood as he clutched his wound panting as if that one hit crippled him. "So your weakness is deadly attacks. I'll be sure to give you more!" Dan disappeared as Ed struck the ground he thought he was on.

Dan reappeared somewhere far away from Ed ensuring that he was safe for now. "What the hell?! I should've been able to taken him-" Dan was cut off as he coughed up a mouthful of green blood. "Damn, those worms really know how to annoy me!" Dan's ears twitch as he turns to see a blue light in the distance coming closer. "It can't be?! How did he find me so quick!"

"Your alien beam teleportation is no match for my Aura Sense!" Ed flew down as he held his blade up high, causing Dan to hold a hand up and block the attack with a huge green square blocking Ed's attack. Dan caused the square to become a green dome, protecting him from Ed's assault. Dan grinned as his wound slowly began to close, as Ed constantly tried to break the dome.

"Time to die!" Dan exclaimed as the dome expanded destroying everything around him, causing the Wolf Ed to block with his sword. Unfortunately, the dome consumed him to the point where he wasn't visible anymore. The dome's light faded to reveal a broken and burned area where we see Dan standing in the center of it fully healed. Ed stood floating above him, half of his jacket and shirt blown off as a trickle of blood slid down his face. "Still standing? I guess your determined for a slow painful death."

"As long as I'm breathing I'm not going to leave this fight until your dead and gone!" Ed exclaimed as he charged at Dan who grinned as he blocked. As the two titans clashed, we see Eddy being healed by Edd who was watching Ed's fight. Edd felt Ed's energy wane as he continued to fight, with each hit it got lower and lower.

_"Eddward, can you hear me?" _A voice called out to him causing the smart teen causing him to look around for the source of the voice. _"You may not know me but, I advise you to fuse with your friend Ed. It is the only way to defeat Dan."_

"Who are you, more specifically where are you?" Edd asked confused.

_"Lets just say, I'm a friend you can trust."_ The voice responded. _"I'll make sure Eddy is healed up."_

"If I were to get Ed away from that brute he wouldn't let us fuse in time." Edd countered with the mysterious voice.

_"That's why as soon as Eddy is back to his full energy I'll fill him in, so that he can take over for enough time for you two to fuse."_ The voice explained as Edd looked back at Eddy who was still unconscious. He looked worried until he looked towards Ed's fight which was going badly for the wolf teen. The angelic teen closed his eyes, opening them to show fire in his eyes as he took off to assist his friend in the fight. Ed panted as he was covered in his own blood, his shirt and jacket had holes in it. Dan floated above him with an evil grin upon his face as he saw how hard it was for Ed to continue fighting.

"What's the matter? What happened to all of that energy you had before, was it just a fluke you were able to stab me behind my back." Dan proclaimed as he floated closer, until he was stopped by some unknown force.

"It wasn't!" Suddenly Edd appeared with his hand charged full of light. "If it was than this is a fluke! HOLY LIGHT OF DESTRUCTION!" Edd unleashes a blast of white energy straight at close range, not only hitting Dan but the area behind him leaving an entire trench on the ground. When the smoke from his attack had faded, Dan was a few feet away from them. Dan's suit was torn in the front where the D should've been. His face showed more rage and anger than he was when Ed had stabbed him.

"You fools are just begging for a slow and painful death, and believe me I'll be happy to grant your wishes!" Dan charged at Edd, delivering a massive punch to the gut sending the smart teen flying into the air. Ed started to fly after his friend, only to feel something grab his tail. He turned to see Dan with an insanely creepy smile on his face. "Oh believe me, he'll have his turn, I just want to see if that theory is true that all dogs go to heaven." Dan threw Ed into a far opposite direction, while splitting into two both copies went after the two Eds.

Ed landed in a nearby lake as part of it turned red with the blood from his wounds. Dan floated down to where the foolhardy Ed had landed, as he submerged himself underwater. When he was full in, he saw that the entire lake was full of snow wolves each with a number above their heads: 5...4...3...2...1. The lake suddenly exploded creating a huge pillar of ice where the lake once was. Part of the ice cracked open to show Ed climbing out, with his blade at his back he landed on the ground near the lake.

"I hope that destroyed that monster." Ed panted as he stared at the ice pillar. "That attack took a lot out of me." Suddenly the ice began to glow green as a ton of cracks began to emerge on its surface, exploding into a thousand shards of ice to reveal a furious, frostbite ridden, Dan as his hands glowed green.

"Just for that, I will make your death slow and painful." Dan floated towards Ed, who pulled his sword out ready to come battle. Dan paused as he heard a loud cracking, he looked at his body to see a ton of cracks emerging. Ed smiled and swung his blade straight through Dan smashing his body into pieces, the only part of the body was the head. "You think you've won haven't you? I am but a mere carbon copy of the original. I sent the original to deal with your friend." The body parts melted into green goo as Ed looked on in horror. Ed flew off into the sky to save his friend from that horrid monster.

Eddy groaned as he sat up, holding his head in pain from the massive attack he was given earlier. He looked around to find none of his friends around. The short teen closes his eyes as he began to use aura sense, to sense not only his friend's energy but Dan's energy times two. "Figures that asshole can duplicate, I got to help one of them. I should help Double D out, if Ed were to expire he can bring him back with those seeds." The dragon grew his wings and flew off to where his angelic one is.

_"Eddy wait!"_ Eddy stopped and looked around for the source of the voice. _"If you go to the aid of your friend neither of you will see the light of day."_

"Okay, obviously I've hit my head harder than expected if I'm hearing voices out of nowhere." Eddy assessed as he hovered.

_"You haven't sustained any brain damage from Dan's assault, but there is a way to beat him. And your friends need to fuse in order to do so!"_ The voice bellowed.

"Um, why don't I just fuse with Ed again and make Lothar? It took care of that viking guy before." Eddy suggested

_"That's because his ego got the better of him. Dan was able to beat him with ease, and how have you guys been since the first five minutes with him?" _The voice explained.

"So, if I'm following you right, you want me to fight Dan long enough so Lumpy and Sockhead can fuse and beat this guy?" Eddy summarized.

_"That is correct, you must hurry, by any luck Ed has already defeated the duplicate."_ The voice proclaimed as Eddy flew off into the direction he sensed Edd was in.

Edd landed at the peak of a nearby mountain as he held his abdomen in pain. Edd looked up to see Dan speeding at him at breakneck speed, causing the black cap Ed to hold up his book in defense. Dan delivered a punch to the book sending the smart teen flying into a stone pillar. The skinny teen recovered for a while and smiled at his book, guess books are helpful in dire situations. The dark Danny flew up to Edd giving him a mischievous smirk. "I can tell you're not the fighter type, given your body type. Breaking you apart piece by piece will surely bring a smile to my face."

Dan was about to throw a punch only to be blinded by a shining light. When the light faded Edd was no where to be seen, as four small crystals took his place. The evil Danny looked around confused as to how the angelic teen could have gotten away so easily. Dan turned back to the spot he vanished from, only to receive a fireball to the face sending him a few inches back. Before he could dis-spell the fire off of his face, he felt something bind him from moving.

"HOLY LIGHT OF DESTRUCTION!" Was all he heard before feeling a huge blast of energy attack him, sending him a clear distance away from that spot. The crystals move causing Edd to reappear once more. "Thanks to these crystals, a simple invisible spell lasted enough time for me to deal a blow."

"Too bad it wasn't enough." Dan appeared behind the smart teen causing him to shiver in fear. Edd felt a sharp pain delivered to his back as he was thrown back in a stone wall, causing him to cringe with pain. He felt a wet feeling as he held his head in pain, only to find no relief to the pain as he felt something push hard on his back. "Oh how I'd love to hear the snap of your spin-" He stopped as he felt two blades pierce his back causing him to turn and see Ed and Eddy who had furious looks in their eyes. They threw the Dan away from the smart Ed causing said teen to fall to the ground panting and holding his head.

"Ed, try to get Double D away from here, far far away and use fusion so that we can beat this guy!" Eddy exclaimed, receiving a nod from his monobrow friend, Ed gingerly picks up his wounded friend and flies away from battle. Dan growls as he gets up, his wounds were instantly healing.

"Do you really think you can stop me alone?" Dan questioned as he floated towards Eddy with his hands glowing fiercely with energy.

"I think I can handle an asshole in tights in cap." Eddy proclaimed as Dan disappeared for a second, while reappearing behind the dragon gem holder, only for him to disappear before he could strike. Dan's field of vision was abruptly blinded as Eddy appeared delivering a swift kick to his face as he glowed yellow. "Burst Break, don't let me down." Eddy disappeared once more and delivered a jab attack with the bottom of his scythe as his glow intensified. "Let's see how you handle a times three Lightning Blitz!"

Eddy disappeared, and before Dan could react he felt a thousand slashes dealt to him out of nowhere. Eddy reappeared his wings stretched out, as he held his scythe in front of him mid slice looking as if he was frozen. Dan looked to him and began to laugh mockingly "I see what you did, you used you're speed in one single moment to deal a small burst of attacks in each second." Dan walked over to him as the small cuts Eddy made began to fade as smoke came from them. "But all that speed means nothing if your bone joints lock up on you."

Dan kicked Eddy into the air as for the dragon could not even scream due to his jaw being locked as well. His eyes showed fear as Dark Danny appeared with his hand a glow as he punched Eddy with so much force when the warrior hit the ground a crater was created. When the dust cleared it showed Eddy was in extreme pain, as his mouth drooled blood his eyes faded without any life.

"Now to find your friends so they can join you." Dan speeds off as he finds Ed and Edd spinning with Edd's book touching Ed's blade as they had they're arms linked. "Your too lat-" Dan felt something jab in his back and turned to see Eddy weakly flying and holding Dan back with his scythe.

"Next time check to see if I'm dead bitch.." Eddy weakly muttered as a pillar of light surrounded the two Eds as they watched. As the light began to fade the angelic Ed's Comet Staff flew out impaling the ground as the pillar of light disappeared. In its place was a tall teen, in a black cap that had dog ears pointing out of it, that covered grayed orange hair, in a red shirt with green long sleeves and a sun imprint on the front, in blue jeans that had snowflake imprints on it.

"Hmm, so it seems you two have fused. May I asked what this union is called?" Dan asked as he threw Eddy at his feet.

"Just call me Edven."

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! So much time was taken to make this, I apologize for the delays in all of my fanfics. But I can give you a spoiler for which fanfic gets updated next: Duelist Spirit.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I apologize for not working on many of my Fanfics in a while, that's on me. Its also due to the fact I'm looking for a job. So I hope you can understand why I've been putting some of my fanfictions off lately. I apologize for delaying my other fanfics too. Also this fanfiction will be updated on Saturdays.**

**I do not own the following: ****Ed, Edd n Eddy, Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants, Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron, Krystal, Lucario, Maximus and Legends of Chima all of them belong to their original creators.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter twenty: Edven VS Dan! Which Phantom will survive their fight?<em>

Edven glared at Dan as Eddy weakly groaned at the fusion Ed's side, as his scars ran deep. "You've fought bravely my friend. Let me heal you." Edven lifted up his hands as a green bluish light surrounded the night fury Ed. Dan grinned deviously seeing as how Edven's distracted would be the perfect time to counter attack. Dan charged at the occupied Ed, only for the angelic fused Ed to catch the punch with his left hand. "Do you mind waiting? I'd rather kick you butt when I know my friend won't need medical attention." Dan was shocked at this, how could the two Eds now fused be any different than when they were apart? Edven grabbed Dan's ankle then tossed him a good fifteen feet before Dan recovered mid-air.

"Okay 'Edven' try this on for size!" Dan charged up an ecto-blast and launched it at the two Eds. Edven sighs as he raises his hand in the air catching the blast and crushing it in the palm of his hand.

"I know you want to kill us, but at least have common decency to at least wait a few minutes!" Edven shouted at the Dark Danny who rolled his eyes in annoyance. Suddenly all of the scars that Eddy had began to fade from his body as well as his wings and broken limbs began to snap back into place. Eddy's eyes shot open as he sat up holding his head in pain, he looks toward his now fused buddy.

"Thanks, uh LumpHead?" Eddy joked combining the two nicknames he gave his friend.

"Edven, Eddy. This form is strange, and what's stranger is that my Comet Staff wasn't added to my fusion." Edven looks to see the Staff impaled on the ground.

"What's weird is you don't have a- look out!" Eddy used his wing to block Dan's attack.

"Do you mind?!" Edven growled at Dan. "I swear to god. Eddy, make sure my staff is okay. Cause I have a feeling I won't need it in this fight." Edven held his hand out as multiple sheets of paper materialized out of nowhere, forming into an origami katana. "Seems my fusion has given me origami powers."

"As if a sheet of paper could do any har-" Dan was cut off as a slash wound appeared spitting out green blood. Edven smirked as he roundhouse kicked the evil phantom in the face sending him through a nearby stone pillar. The angelic wolf Ed appeared behind the falling Phantom as his sword shifted into a hammer before he smacked Dan straight through the same pillar which began to crumble after the two consecutive hits. Edven appeared in front of Dan's trajectory and slowed down Dan's momentum.

"And just so you know. I wasn't even trying on those attacks." Edven smirked as he now had the upper hand on Dan.

* * *

><p><em>~Meanwhile with our other kind Danny~<em>

Danny sighed as he felt this hallway continued on endlessly. "Damn it! It feels like this hallway feels like its going on forever." Danny punched the wall in anger creating a small hole. "I guess I have to keep going." As Danny started to walk he noticed the hole he created didn't move while he was in motion. "What the?" Danny creates a larger hole in the wall to find a hidden chamber. Inside the chamber was a man by the age of twenty sitting in front of the lion gem, where he was on his laptop. He had black fluffy hair, with dark tan skin, his other eye was brown while his right was covered by an eyepatch, as he was in a black hoodie and blue jeans. The man looked up and sighed as he closed his laptop and placed it on the side of him.

"So, you're the new Lion warrior?" The man asked curious. "I got to say, these heroes really try to go to the younger generation."

"I'm nineteen. And what about you? You look like you're in your early twenties." Danny snapped back.

"Yeah after the first three guardians kick the bucket of old age, Maxy-boy decided to call me up." The man smirked as he stood up. "You know I was told by Maximius that the Lion Warrior's ancestor was strong in the past. I got to say they must've picked a real dud this time. You don't seem as stron-" The man stopped as he turned to find Danny reaching for the Lion Gem. "HEY!" The man bit his finger off causing blood to surround his right hand turning it into a blood red claw. The mystery man charged at Danny causing the teen to counter with his sword. "Don't you know its rude to ignore a person when their talking!" Danny jumped away from the man to regain his composure.

"So you're what? The guardian of this gem?" Danny asked the man's response was that he bit his other thumb creating another blood claw hand.

"For starters. I go by Guard for short." Guard grinned with his left eye flashing red. "Just know I won't go down easy! Beat me and I'll let you have it!" Guard charged at Danny with his blood claws swinging at him, only for Danny to block some of his attacks. Guard made a few scratches on Danny's face before the young teen acted, Danny swung his blade slicing off the man's arm. Guard slid behind him holding his arm in pain as blood gushed out of it.

"AHHHH!" Danny screamed as Guard began to scream as well only for Guard's face to start smiling as he scream as his arm grew back.

"Ta-da!" Guard grinned as he started to bite down on his newly regrew thumb and creating his new blood claw hand.

"You can regenerate? So you're like a lizard right?" Danny questioned.

"First off, I am not a lizard. Lizard's are cold hearted creatures with no remorse for anyone's life." Guard growled as Danny looked at him weirdly.

"Okay, first off my friend's a lizard-" Danny was cut off by the man once more.

"Reptile. Dragons are reptiles. Honestly at least the people I've met know that difference!" Guard charged at Danny as their blades clashed once more.

* * *

><p><em>Back to our fusion Canine Ed~<em>

We see Edven effortlessly dodging Dan's attacks before delivering him a punch to the face sending him back five feet. Dan growled as he start to have trouble taking on this cobbled up abomination. "Try dodging this!" Dan grins as he throws both his hands back and thrust them forward launching two piercing beams of EctoBlast at Edven. The wolf avian teen didn't make an effort to dodge as both his arms were severed from his body by the attack, causing Dan to grin evilly seeing the opportunity. He charges at the angelic wolf only for him to be uppercut by two disembodied arms, sending him back a few feet. He looked up to see Edven's arms floating in the air, the shoulder of the arm was wrapped up in paper as it floated back to Edven, reattaching itself to him.

"I guess you thought you had the upper _hand_? But I wasn't dis-_arm-_ed. I merely used a spell to give me the advantage." Edven grinned as he saw Dan's anger grow with each bad pun. "Now I think its my turn to attack." The fused teen disappeared, reappearing behind Dan and delivered punched to the center of his back sending him crashing into the ground creating a plume of dirt in the air. "I noticed that you use your energy to fuel the strength of your attacks. I simply did the same technique and sure enough, I perfected your own move." Dan groaned as he stood in the crater trying to recover a bit. "If your not in the mood to attack, I'll take your turn." Edven's right leg disappeared, before the Dark Danny could react he got kicked in the jaw knocking out one of his fangs.

"Your death will be slow and painful." Dan growled as he wrapped his cape around him, causing him to disappear in a green light. He reappeared infront of Ed and kicked him in the gut punching him into a nearby boulder. "Where's that smart talk now?!" Dan laughed too soon as he felt his something grab his leg pulling him down to the ground at a fast rate until he crashed. He groaned as he looked around him to see many fireballs surrounding him, he turns to see Edven grinning proudly.

"I just have one thing to say. Flame Alchemist." Edven referenced as he snapped his fingers causing the fireballs to explode around the evil ghost creating a mushroom cloud of fire. As soon as the flames dispersed, Dan was standing in a crater holding his right shoulder in pain as his arm looked to be blown off. Edven walked over to Dan, causing Dan to glare daggers at him for what he did. Edven held his hand up towards Dan's face as a snowball appeared in his hands.

"Go ahead and do it, if you can." Dan snarled as it caused the fusion to look uneven. "You'd be the same as I am. So powerful that you destroy anything that angers you or gets in your way. Look at all the sweet destruction we've caused around us, my one regret was that there were no casualties. I would just love to see a dead body that was killed by m-" Dan was cut off as Edven grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Listen to me as hard as you can; you and I are not the same." Edven growled as his eyes flashed crimson red, "I protect the innocent, and make sure no one gets hurt. You are just a sick imitation of someone I know, your mindset is that of a mad man who wants nothing but to make sure he has a throne made of bones to sit on."

"A throne made of bones eh'?" Dan grinned as he shoved his fist into Edven's chest that caused a sickening snap to be heard. Edven's eyes went wide as he vomited blood from his mouth, holding his chest in pain. Dan grabbed the wolf angel's hand, and snapped the wrist causing Edven to release him. The Dark Danny used his one remaining arm as he threw Edven at a tree. "Thanks for the throne idea, I'll be sure to use it on that friend of yours." Dan teleported away leaving Edven in pain. The wolf angel's expression was a growing combination of rage and frustration.

"There's no turning a blind eye to this is there?" Edven asked himself. "Fine, if that's how this Jaded imitation of my friend wants to play. Then I guess I have no choice, before this ends I'll make sure he ends up like Frieza." Edven soon surrounded himself with papers as he started to fade into the papers. Meanwhile we see Eddy sitting on his tail waiting for his friend to come back from his fight.

"Hello Eddy." A dark grim voice sent a shiver down his spine causing him to turn around into a battle pose. He saw Dan who was grinning evilly, with his right arm missing. "Feisty little bat aren't ya."

"I'm a Night Fury, and I see my friend was able to take something away from you." Eddy referenced to Dan's missing arm. "And I'm guessing you can't regenerate limbs the same way when you regenerated those cuts earlier."

"Yes, that annoying fusion of your friends burned it off. And since the wound was cauterized, I can't regenerate a limb that's been lost." Dan explained.

"You know, by telling me this I can basically just slice your head off with a lightning charged blade." Eddy grinned as his scythe blade shifted into a thunder bolt shape, while shooting sparks off of it.

"I'm telling you this, because I have a certain power that can change that." Dan reached at Eddy's chest only for a folded piece of paper to slice off his hand. Dan turned to see Edven re-materializing within the papers with an angry expression on his face.

"I heard everyword. This will make it much easier if you have no limbs." Edven growled his eyes flashing red. Eddy grinned as he flew off knowing this could get ugly.

* * *

><p><em>Back to our nice Danny<em>

Danny pants as he has a few cuts and is constantly dodging Guard's attacks while not making any hits of his own. "Can I ask you something Danny?" Guard asked as their blades were meshed as they were face to face. "I told you that I have a regeneration power, yet you still hold back. Is it because the sign of blood frightens you?" Guard asked as they jumped back and charged at each other again their blades clashing once more. "Or is it because you want to do the honorable thing and make sure we both come out of this alive. That might be good if you somehow run into an honorable enemy. But the odds of that are simply one and in a million." Guard sidekicks him into the wall. Danny looked up to see Guard charging at him at a high speed, making Danny use a shield to block his attack. "Take it from a guy whose name is Guard, you can't keep up your defenses!" Guard disappeared for a second only to reappear kicking Danny in the face sending him into a wall again.

Danny panted as he was wedged into the wall, as Guard walked over. As the teenager struggled in the wall, the man began to hold his blood claw up. "Honestly, this is a boring fight. I'm going to end this quickly." Guard's hand turned into what looked like a pirate cannon. "I can control my blood and its flow, this is my final attack. My blood grinds all the bones in my right arm turning them into a compressed dagger. This dagger at a high enough speed can cut a steel girder in two, but from this close range I can end it with just 15% of that. Goodbye Ghostboy." Guard shot the dagger at Danny and at that moment, it felt as if time slowed down around them.

Danny's thoughts were rushing through his head at a fast rate _'Is this how I die? No I can't die here! Not by some strange guy with weird blood powers! This isn't my time to die!'_ The sound of metal clanging echoed through the room as Danny deflected dagger into the air and charged at the man slashing him across the chest. "AHHH!" Guard screamed as he stumbled back from the attack, unaware of Danny's second attack slicing straight through his waistline.

"I won't hold back against anyone who dare tries to end me or my friends and family!" Danny announced to Guard's two halves as they looked motionless, until a blood-like tentacle shot at the center of the man's legs. The tentacle pulled back the man as the cut healed instantly, causing Danny to get into a fight pose.

"Hehehe, I can't believe you bought my act." Guard laughed leaving the Ghost-boy confused. "Fun fact about this room, it protects the Lion Warrior from fatal blows. So if you hadn't block my attack you still would be safe. Well I'm going to go home til I get called up again."

"Wait, aren't we gonna fight?" Danny asked as Guard shook his head.

"Nah, I got a girlfriend to plow or blow, which ever one gets me brownie points." Guard grinned as he pulled a knife out of his hoodie. "Oh, that reminds me." Guard walked back handing Danny a blade handle with no blade.

"Uh, what the hell is this for?" Danny questioned.

"Don't know. Maximus said when the time comes, you'll know." Guard put the knife in his own back, causing blood-like wings to form. "Now, so long Lion Warrior." The guardian flew off as Danny started to take his leave as well as he put the blade handle at his belt. He walked over to the pedestal to find it was a lion emblem shaped gem. He put it on and began to flew off through the walls heading back to Timmy and Jimmy. He stopped as he sensed two enormous auras coming from outside. One felt like Ed and Edd's auras combined, and the other one somehow feels like himself but with malicious intent surrounding it. Danny felt a shiver as he began to fear who it might be, as he phased through the ground of the mountain before reaching outside. He saw a very frightening sight, his evil future self with left leg and right arm missing as he battled what looked like Ed wearing Double D's hat and a fused version of his outfit.

"No...it can't be. You're suppose to be back in the thermos in Clockwork's lair." Danny felt every ounce of his body shiver in his presence. Dan looked up to see his younger self and grinned before turning to Edven.

"Hey Edven, can I ask you a question?" Dan asked as Edven tilted his head in response. "If I fire two attacks. Both going at a speed of 200 miles a minute and aimed one at your friend, and that source of people, which could you save?!" Before the teen could even answer Dan fired two attacks at Eddy and the denizens of Chima causing Edven to follow after the attacks in order to stop it. Dan grinned and charged at Danny, before the younger ghost teen could react Dan shoved his last hand into his chest causing green blood to spew out for a second. The pain hurt even more due to the fact that his hand was right on the Lion Gem as he did so. "Now, I am not only going to get rid of these hindrances, but your power will help me!"

"But- if I die, won't you?" Danny questioned weakly before falling onto the arm in his chest.

"Want to know something very interesting? I've been outside of time for so long that whatever happens to you doesn't apply to me anymore." Dan explained as Danny's eyes went wide at that. Dan's arm started to pulse through his younger self's body causing Danny's outfit to turn into inverted version of his Ghost one. As soon as Danny's hair turned from white back into its raven black, Dan let Danny go with a huge scar in his chest. The Dark Danny began to laugh maniacally as the new power began to course through his veins surrounding him in a thick green aura as his arm and leg began to grow back. "I feel powerful!" Dan laughed as Danny was falling and falling, until Eddy flew over and saved him laying him gently on the ground. He saw the huge slash in his friend's chest but what shocked him the most was that the Lion gem was in pieces across the wound.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 20 is up and deadly. Sorry for the cliffhanger I do hope that you all love this chapter.<em>**


	21. Chapter 21

_**This chapter update will be an awesome one for it ends this World's story with a bang.**_

_**I do not own the following: Legends of Chima, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Danny Phantom, Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Spongebob Squarepants, Krystal, Lucario, Renamon. They belong to their rightful owners.  
><strong>_

**_Now enjoy the final battle against Dan._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter twenty-one: Final Roar! Time to Bury the Future in the past<em>

Edven sent the two attacks into each other and went back to battle with Dan. When he came back his eyes saw a shocking sight, Dan had shoved his hand through Danny's chest. Dan gave a small grin and mouth the words _'This is what happens when your heart is too soft!'_. Dan grinned as his younger self's hair turned back into its black hair. The Dark Dan let the drained version of himself fell to the ground, as Edven watched. "EDDY SAVE HIM!" Edven commanded causing the Night Fury teen to nod and flew after the falling Danny. "I will make you pay! For what you did to DANNY!" Edven charged at Dan with an origiami blade at the ready only to be thrown back by a shockwave of energy emitting from the dark ghost. Dan laughed as his arm and leg grew back in an instant as Edven looked in shock and anger.

"Prepare for Round 2 Edven!" Dan grinned as he disappeared for a second, he reappeared wielding Danny's blade and delivered a slash torrent of ghost energy at the fused teen sending them into the ground.

Danny wheezed as his body started to feel cold, while Eddy looked at Dan in anger. Eddy was about to call out to Edven only to see his fused friend going at it with Dan. The dragon teen sighed as he started to pull out some of the gem's shards from the wound putting it in his pocket, and placed his hands over his friend's wound. "Danny, I want you to stay strong and promise not to die as I do something very smart or very stupid." Eddy began to charge his hands with lightning and began to cauterized the wound close as Danny started to scream from the pain. Danny started flailing his arms in agony, as Eddy held him down with his wings and tail. "Just calm down okay! I know it stings but I don't have sockhead's powers of healing, the least I can do is seal your wound shut so you won't bleed out." Eddy finished up to see he had made sealed wound look like a thunder bolt. "Now that's taken care of, I'm going to get you to someplace safe." Eddy flew off toward the Lion Temple.

We come to Edven dodging Dan's attacks with some trouble, until a punch connects with his face sending him back. The angel wolf teen held his cheek that had a bruise mark on it, causing him to question the sudden change in power. _'I don't understand. Earlier I was taking him down like Light did to L. What could've caused this power shift? He not only has his arm and leg back, but he's at full strength perhaps even more!'_ Edven thought as he tried to defend against his opponent's attacks. Suddenly Dan fired a blue beam from both of his eyes at Edven that hit him square on the teen's chest leaving a frozen mark on his chest. _'He never had that power before! Wait-'_ Edven remembered the same feeling of cold when he was in Balto's world. _'He stole Danny's powers! This is bad, not only am I dealing with someone who uses the same powers as my friend. But I feel my fusion wearing off, I need to hurry up and finish this guy off.'_ Edven snapped his fingers causing an archaic ring to appear around Dan's waist.

"Let's see how you can handle my trump card! Holy Blizzard Of Destruction!" Edven exclaimed as he held both hand forward unleashing a controlled blizzard at the dark Dan engulfing him within the snowy tempest. When the snow melted what looked like an orb of ice was left floating as the teen sighed with relief. "Finally, I just need to break the ice and-"

"Allow me." A voice said from the ice as it broke into pieces showing Dan was unharmed by his attack. "Some trump card. I barely felt a thing, I bet you hear that from the ladies a lot." Edven blushed at that, as Dan charged forward delivering a gut punch to the teen's stomach causing him to cough up some blood before falling to the ground with a huge explosion. The fusion Ed groaned as he stood in the large crater he made only to be kicked into the air again by Dan. Before he had time to recover the Dark Phantom punched him back down to earth. As all this happened Edven had a lot running through his mind _'How? Just how? I put everything into that attack, and he shrugs it off like it was nothing. I can't do this. He's too powerful now, if only I had finished the job I wouldn't be worried by how long this fusion will last. I can't win at this state.'_ Edven whimpered as he saw Dan float over him "You really took the fun out of kicking your ass you know that? I thought you'd put up more of a fight." Dan picked up Edven by the scruff of his shirt. " I guess I should kil-" Dan was cut off as he felt something bite him leg, causing him to turn to see a wolf made out of paper. Dan turned to Edven and tossed him back in the crater and kicked the wolf off his leg. "Was that your last attack? A mutt?"

"Not just a mutt. A thousand mutts!" Edven smacked his hand on the ground causing a bunch of paper wolves to surround Dan. The wolves growled as they started to make their way to the dark Phantom as he laughed at this. "I wouldn't laugh at them. Not only do they hate it when their laughed at, they also have a special surprise." A wolf jumped onto Dan and bit down on his shoulder, before he could flick it off it exploded sending him into the air. "When they get close to your certain aura, they absorb a piece of it and detonate." Edven picks himself up and grows his wings. "Now if you need me, I'm going to tend to my friend's wounds." The fusion teen flew of leaving an angry Dan to fend against the paper wolves.

As Edven flew he held groaned coughing up a bit of blood from the last attacks from his adversary. Edven soon landed at the top of the steps panting as he limped into the Lion temple. "Where's Danny? I saw Eddy come through here, a while ago." Edven coughed a bit as Laval walked up to him.

"Uh who are you-" Laval was cut off by Edven glaring at him.

"I'm Edven, I am a fusion of Ed and Double D. I just got through getting 56% of my bones broken! I don't have time for questions!" Edven shook Laval angrily not wanting to explain who he was.

"Uh, okay. Eddy flew here a few minutes ago, and we've been aiding with Danny's injuries." Laval explained as he lead him into the temple. They made their way to the infirmary to find Danny laying in bed with his chest bandaged, as Eris treated Danny's injuries, while Eddy sat at his side.

"Geez, LumpHead you look like you went through hell." Eddy stated as Edven chuckled.

"Oh Eddy, I feel like I went through hell." Edven grinned as he coughed a little.

"I've stabilized him, but he needs to rest." Eris stated as Edven nodded.

"I'll let him rest, but a little easier after I heal him." Edven held his hand out, causing a green glow to surround Danny causing to breath easier. When it was finished Edven began to heal himself of his injuries. As if on cue, both Eds felt an uneasy amount of pressure, causing the two to run out of the room. Laval soon followed after them and soon they came face to face with Dan who was had an angry expression on his face.

"Those little mutts were easily tricked by my duplicates." Dan slung his blade on his shoulder. "Now which should I kill first?"

"You won't be killing anyone! Let's see you survive the same attack twice! Holy Blizzard Of-" Edven was cut off as he suddenly split back into Ed and Edd, causing Dan to laugh maniacally.

"Oh ho, this is too perfect! Not only are you guys back into the weaklings you started out as, you also can't defend yourselves because I can't sense no energy coming from you!" Dan laughed causing the two Eds to look nervous.

"Wait, how can you sense that?" Eddy questioned.

"When I drained Danny of his powers I also took a few skills from him." Dan grinned as Eddy stood in front of his friends in defenese. "Oh, so your going to defend them? I remember after our last fight you needed that fusion to heal you back to strength. So I wonder, if this round you'll stay dead!" Dan launched a blast at Eddy causing Eddy to block it, only for the attack to split in two and hit Ed and Edd in the chest. The two went flying as Eddy looked in horror as his friends' bodies went limp. Eddy growled causing his pupils to shrink into a cat silhouettes as he was sent into a rage frenzy.

"YOU BASTARD!" Eddy charged at Dan with his scythe at the ready causing the Dark Phantom to block the attack with a forcefield. Before Dan could react Eddy's scythe blade shifted into a thunder bolt shape, shooting off electricity causing the forcefield he had put up to break. A stray spark made a small cut on the ghost's face, causing him to look at Eddy in shock. Dan blocked the attack with his blade, only to feel the electricity go into the blade and shock his arm violently. "I'm guessing you failed Science Class! Anything made of metal can be shot up with electricity!" Eddy kicked Dan in the chest sending him further into the sky. The enraged teen flew after him as Dan decided to test out his new moves.

"Take this!" Dan shouted as he launched a slash attack from his blade. Eddy dodged it easily and disappeared in a black flash, only to reappear behind Dan about to bring down his scythe blade. The evil Danny barely had any time to stop the attack, causing him to charge his blade with his energy and clash with the attack. Both attacks made contact causing an explosion to surround the two. When the smoke cleared, Eddy was surrounded by five copies of Dan as the real one flew back to watch the carnage. "Let's see how you deal with full strength copie-" Dan stopped as he saw his clones get slice up the middle and across the neck as Eddy roared in rage.

"I keep saying the same damn thing to people who can do this!" Eddy stated as he sliced through two clones at once. "Clones are just fucking carbon rip offs! As long as I deal fatal blows to them they are nothing but cheap imitations! And you Dan, I want nothing more than to slice your head off for real, instead of some fucking carbon copy!" Eddy charged at Dan with rage filled eyes causing Dan to grin and start laughing. He dodged all of Eddy's attacks with a smug grinned, when he saw in opening he thrusted his sword at Eddy's shoulder causing the teen to fly back in shock.

"Where was all that gusto about chopping my head off earlier? Seems when you get cut, you jump like a little scared lizard would." Dan mocked as Eddy's anger to grow larger, causing the evil ghost to grin. "I mean compared to that lion I saw and your two friends, you're practically the shortest one out of them all!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Eddy belowed angrily as he charged at Dan.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with a comatose teen~<em>

We come to see Danny laying on a broken crumbling road that stopped where he laid, looking as if Death was coming soon. The memories of everything he had done or accomplished had ran through his head like a movie on replay. He remember who had put him in this state, himself or more specifically his future self. His friends were probably getting pummeled because he couldn't finish off his jerky side. He suddenly had horrible images of Ed getting blasted through the chest, Edd's entire head blown off his body, and Eddy on a mantle pinned like a butterfly in a museum. _'I can't protect anyone. I deserve to stay dead for what I've don-'_ Suddenly the nineteen-year old was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud roar. He looked up to see the strangest thing to him; a white lion with a black mane.

"Are you going to lay here and whimper like a pathetic cub?" The lion bellowed at the teen. "Or are you going to stand up like alpha lion?"

"What's the point? I have no powers, he took everything away from me. Soon my life will be next on his lis-" Danny received a bitch slap from the lion who looked down on him.

"You sound like a fucking emo teen. When you're powers were gone before did that stop you from trying to save everyone?" The lion asked causing Danny to shake his head. "Damn right. When the road stops for you, what did you do? You made one of your own! Now do it once more and show that past foe that he needs to stay forgotten."

Danny nodded and groaned starting to stand up, looking a bit weak but had a proud expression on his face. Danny start to walk past the lion and soon broke into a run as the road started to form underneath his feet as he ran. The lion smiled with pride as he faded away with these last words _'Fight on, new blood.'_

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Night Fury and Ghost fight~<em>

Eddy yelled in pain as he was thrown into the steps of the Lion Temple, as a small splatter of blood came out of his shoulder. Eddy groans as he had numerous cuts and bruises, while Dan merely grins at his pain. "Well, you may have made a few scratches, but you're at your limit. Any last words?" Eddy groaned as he flex his scythe blade tearing off the Dark Phantom's symbol off his chest.

"You don't deserve to wear that..." Eddy moaned with his last bit of strength.

"Says you. Now prepare to die!" Dan launched a blast straight at Eddy who had a frown on his face. _'I guess this is the end. At least I won't die alone. But the worst part is I'm going to die a virgin!'_ Eddy thought as he closed his eyes not wanting to see his demise. As the blast almost made contact a black blur flew infront of the blast for a second before it exploded. Dan's eyes went wide as he felt a new presence behind him, causing him to turn and look in shock at the sight. It was Danny with his ghostly gray hair with lion ears and green eyes, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a D on it, wearing gray gloves that looked like the ones Luke gave him, holding a black and green blade, as a black cape similar to Dan's flown behind him, his pants were black with a white lion tail with a black puffball swayed in the back, his shoes were the same as his samurai outfit. Dan was holding Eddy by his waist underneath his arm, causing Eddy to open his eyes and look up at who saved him. Eddy's eyes went wide at not only was his friend recovered, but his Lion Gem was now in the shape of a D.

"Danny?" Eddy questioned, as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Eddy, I sense your power is fading. Can you fly?" Danny asked not looking at him.

"Uh...yeah?" Eddy asked as Danny let go causing of him. Eddy yiped as he started to flap his wings to stay airborne. "A little warning next time before you freaking drop me?!"

"Eddy, I saw Double D getting treated by Eris." Danny explained. "He's probably awake by now. I need you to get yourself healed up, incase this form dies out on me."

"No way am I going to sit on the sidelines! This bastard fucked with me and my friends, like hell am I going to let you have the fucking killshot!" Eddy growled at Danny who sighed annoyed.

"Fine, come back when you're healed up. Because if you continue to fight, I'm pretty sure you'll die." Danny proclaimed annoyed, causing Eddy to look startled.

"I'll let you wear him down, but just know I'll deliver the final blow Danny-Boy." Eddy weakly flew off as Danny turned to his future self.

"Pfft, what can you do? I bet that sword you have is an illusion. You only had one swor-" Dan was cut off as a huge deep cut appeared across his chest as Danny was right behind him. "AHHH!"

"Real enough for you?" Danny questioned as Dan tried to counter attack, only for the Lion teen's tail to wrap around his neck. "May I ask? Isn't it fun, to toy with someone's life?" The younger phantom roundhouse kicked Dan a good five yards as his tail let go of his windpipe. "What part of me wanted to make sure that everyone I killed fucking died a sick way?"

"The Vlad half." Dan created four copies of himself and made them charge at their younger self, only for each of them to be defeated before they even touched him. "Wha-what?!" Suddenly two copies of Danny appeared by his side with green blood on their blades. "I didn't even see them materialized."

"I had them hide in case you tried to kill Eddy on his way down. " Danny stated as the two clones glared at Dan. "Now time to show you a neat trick I learned." Danny held his blade with both hands, causing the two clones to turn into smoke as they were being absorbed. Danny lifted his blade up high and swung his blade down unleashing a slash of energy at Dan. The dark phantom held up his blade and blocked the attack, causing a small crack to form as he held it back. The young phantom disappeared and reappeared behind Dan and unleashed another big slash attack at sending the older ghost into the ground. Dan stood up in the crater, only to cough up green blood as he held his side in pain.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Dan growled as he flew back up in the air at a high speed with his blade, causing Danny to block the attack. Dan grinned and put as much energy into his blade and soon let it loose onto Danny sending him back a few feet. "Let's see if that broke your dumbass sword." Dan grinned only to frown and see there wasn't a scratch on the young ghost's blade.

"If you're aiming to crack my sword to weaken my attack, you're wasting time." Danny grinned a bit. "This blade is made up of my aura and power. When I first woke up to this new power, it started out as a blade handle and soon a blade formed. I guess that guy knew I'd lose my sword or break it."

"So basically you're using a weak back-up." Dan commented only to feel two swords stab his back, causing him to turn and see two Danny tokens.

"Seems you're the weak back up Dan." Danny commented, causing Dan to charge at the teen enraged with his blade up high. When Dan brought his blade down, it was nothing more than a broken nub of the blade. The teen grinned as he held up the broken off piece of the blade, causing the Evil Phantom to scream in rage. He thrusted the blade nub at Danny only for his hand to fall off, just as the teen waved his blade.

"DAMN IT! I AM NOT WEAKER THAN YOU! I WON'T LOSE TO A FUCKING CAT VERSION OF MYSELF!" Dan soon used his Ghostly Wail sending Danny back as the attacked continued endlessly. Dan stopped as he actually felt weakened by the attack, causing Danny to chuckle a bit.

"Slowing down in your old age old man?" Danny grinned. "Let me show you how the attack should be done. Thanks for giving me enough room so you couldn't charge at me when I fired." Danny took a huge inhale, but instead of a sonic scream a huge beam was launched at Dan causing him to grinned and keep the attack at bay with a forcefield.

"No matter what situation your in, you'll always try to finish it quickly. Impatience is one of your or so to speak, our qualities that we can't ignore." Dan grinned as he started to push the attack farther away from him. "This attack is your trump card is it? It's a powerful version of our Ghostly Wail. It must drain your energy faster just like the old one did. I can just run down the clock like I did last ti-" Dan was cut off as he felt his entire waist sliced through, as his forcefield's reflection showed it to be Eddy who did the cut.

"Looks like you're out of time." Eddy muttered as the forcefield started to break, causing him to move out of the way. Dan growled and screamed as he got atomized by his nicer counterpart. Danny panted as he looked up to see Dan was no longer alive, causing him to grin happily. The young teen let out a powerful prideful roar excited that he had finally buried that chapter of his life. "Alright lion boy, let's go back to the others and get the heck out of here."

"Lets." The two teens flew down to the lion temple glad that they had won the battle. Little did they know, they had not yet won the war.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And here's chapter 21, I really hope it this is as amazing to you guys as it was to me. So enjoy.<br>**_

_**~Ghostdog 2.8**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_No idea on what to write in the Author's note. Other than the disclaimer. So enjoy this chapter. Also I'm adding in soundtracks. Temporary idea until I get feedback to keep going._**

**_I do not own the following: Legends of Chima, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Danny Phantom, Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Spongebob Squarepants, Krystal, Lucario, Renamon. They belong to their rightful owners._**

**_Now enjoy the Chapter of Training_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter twenty two: Speed and Magic and a quick Rematch.<em>

"Thanks for this Chi stuff guys." Danny smiled as they entered the portal Jimmy had made. When they arrived their teachers were not pleased as they thought they'd be. "What's wrong?"

"You guys almost died back there yet your laid back!" Ben growled. "And not only that, but these three weren't any help! Spongebob slept through the whole thing, and the wonder twins weren't doing jack but gambling."

"Good day in my book for once. I won Jimmy's jet pack." Timmy grinned as twirled Jimmy's jet pack around his wrist. Ben growled as he snatches the jetpack and stomps on it till it explodes burning off his shoes.

"Oh! So while you were betting on a game of old maid, you would've been fine if Ed or the others died?" Ben growled. "You know what, just for you three idiots slacking off from helping, you guys are going to go through my Hell's Training Regimen!" The sound of the way he said that caused the three to shiver in fear.

"But, I didn't do anything." Spongebob whimpered.

"Exactly!" Ben kicked Spongebob into the wall.

"But don't we get stronger when we're at near death like Sayians?" Ed questioned dumbly, causing Ben to smack him upside the head with a bat.

"This isn't DBZ you idiot!" Ben growled. "Alright, training begins right now."

"But, can't we go to bed first?!" Timmy whined only for Ben to kick him in the chest.

"Nope! Plus, its fucking morning over here." Ben stated as he dragged the three off as they had looks to say 'Help me'.

"I feel bad for them." Edd empathized as Eddy rolled his eyes. "We should train too since we were nearly killed. By the way, Krystal our outfits are-" Edd was cut off as him and his friends were handed a fresh pair of clothes identical to theirs. "How did you-"

"Yeah I anticipated your outfits would get destroyed so I made copies of them just in case." Krystal stated as the Eds started to put on the undamaged outfits.

"Oh that reminds me," Edd began as he turned to Krystal, "Krystal, I hope you don't mind but could you help me perfect my magic a bit. I need to learn a few spells, just in case something like this happens again." Edd thought as he remembered how non of his attacks weren't effective against Dan until they fused. Krystal smiled with a nod.

"Luke, think you can help me train for a bit?" Danny asked as Luke started to stretch for a bit.

"Alright, just let me get a few things." Luke was about to walk off only to be stopped by Ed.

"Can I train too?" Ed asked getting a lazy nod from Luke.

"I guess that leaves me with Renamon then." Eddy sighs knowing he wouldn't be able to relax with the others training loudly.

"I suggest that Luke, Krystal and I take the Specter Speeder so that Ben can have the temple to train them. The Eds and Danny will use their new found forms to fly their." Renamon commanded, as they nodded.

"Wait, where's Sarah?" Ed questioned as he remembered Dennis' threat towards him during their fight.

"We got tired of her, so we sent her to the island. You guys can see her if you want." Luke lazily walked outside. After a few minutes the three got the training equipment and loaded everything up for the trip. Danny and the Eds soon powered up into their warrior forms, and soon flew off.

"I wonder how intense Ben's training is?" Edd questioned.

"Eh, I'm sure its just going over the basics." Danny replied.

* * *

><p><em>~Meanwhile with Ben's Hell Training~<em>

_[Soundtrack: Be A man by Mulan. Instrumental] _

"Alright! You weaklings, will soon be able to take on the first wave of minions, henchmen, and slaves!" Ben stated as Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob stood straight as he walked infront of them. "But know this! People who go through my training, know what its like to go through hell day in and day out! Soon you'll be able to shrug off a spear in your gut and take on the enemy."

"That seems a bit extreme, and aren't minions and henchmen the same thin-" Jimmy was cut off as Ben kicked him behind his kneecaps.

"And that's 200 push-ups in 200 pound clothing for you asshole!" Ben stated as he tossed the clothes onto Jimmy.

"Are we all going to do push-ups?" Timmy asked sounding a bit nervous.

"Just for that, I'm giving you something special Timmy." Ben grinned mischievously.

~5 minutes later~

Timmy was on a small platform as he tried to keep his balance while aiming for a button that could give him more room to stand on. Ben grinned as he started to set up an automatic laser turrent, pointed right at the bucked tooth teen. It began to fire causing Timmy to hold up an aura shield to protect himself. "Are you insane?!" Timmy asked as he tried to keep his force field from breaking.

"The enemies you'll face will be insane! You'll have to not only juggle attacking and defending but also keep your enemy guessing what's your next move!" Ben explained. "Oh and by the way, that turret gets stronger every time it fires. So you have a small time to defeat it before it gets strong enough to break your shield."

"What?!" Timmy exclaims as the turret's hits kept getting stronger as it hit his shield.

"Enjoy. Now onto you Spongebob. What's the strengthen experience I can give to you?" Ben grinned as thought of something. Moments later Spongebob was running on a hamster wheel as a bomb was placed next to it. "Now, if you stop running that bomb goes off. And it has enough strength to take out one of Eddy's wings despite their shield capabilities."

"This is insanity!" Spongebob screamed.

"No, insanity is when you do something over and over expecting different results." Ben grinned as he sat down in a chair and started to read a magazine.

* * *

><p><em>Back to our Full Powered Warriors~<em>

They soon made it to Volcano Island as Eddy and Edd panted while Danny and Ed seemed fine at the use of their powers. "Why aren't they tired?!" Eddy asked his smart friend who held up on finger as he tried to get his second wind.

"The reason is because you and Eddward are using your wings to fly." Luke began. "See, when you transform do you get the feeling of bones moving in your back as you fly?" Edd and Eddy nodded. "See that's why you're more exhausted than Ed and Danny. Danny's had experience using his ghost powers to fly, and Ed's just blowing snow out of his pants."

"There's ice in my pants!" Ed exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah...so, for some of that energy lost during the trip." Luke handed the two vials of blue liquid. "Drink it, its a Hi-Potion. It'll help with some of that energy lost." Eddy was the first to chug down the drink causing him to roar loudly.

"Damn that stuff was good!" Eddy flexed his wings. Edd hesitantly looked at the vial before drinking it all himself.

"My word, this drink is very empowering." Edd's white aura surrounded him.

_[Soundtrack: Pint-sized Alchemist OST]_

"Alright, now Eddy and I will take Shipwreck Cliff." Renamon began. "Krystal and Edd will take the Crystal Ruins, and Luke, Ed and Danny will take the forest near Fort Crabclaw."

"Sounds good to me." Luke climbed onto Ed's back. "Fly wolf warrior!" Ed smiled and flew off happily as Danny followed afterwards. Renamon saddled up on Eddy's tail, causing him to glare at her.

"I'm not a freaking free-" Eddy was cut off as he felt her claws at his neck "So, Shipwreck Cliff should have a bunch of wrecked ships right?" Eddy started to fly off as Krystal and Edd were the only ones left.

"So, do you want to ride me?" Edd asked causing the blue fur fox to blush and snicker at what he said. "What? I was asking if you wanted to ride me? That seems like what all the other teachers are doing."

"I heard, I just." She bursts out laughing and holding her sides. "Give me a minute! I need to just catch my breath." Edd tilts his head at her, until he realized what he said causing him to blush.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that!" Edd waved his hands in dismay at the perverted thought. "I was saying-" Krystal put a finger on his mouth.

"Just calm down, and lets work on your magic." Krystal smiled at him, as they started to practice a few spells. "Hopefully, you won't get my clothes off again." Edd blushed as he hung his head in embarrassment. As the two began to train, we now come to Eddy and Renamon who had landed on a nearby wrecked freighter.

"Alright, now since your speed is your greatest asset. We'll be working on your strength today." Renamon placed a collar on Eddy.

"Uh what's this?" Eddy asked, as Renamon flipped a switch on the collar, causing Eddy to fall face first on the floor. "What the hell?!"

"Its a training collar designed to strengthen you. It increases the gravity around you by fifteen times the normal amount of gravity." Renamon explained as Eddy struggled to get up to his feet.

"This is impossible!" Eddy groaned as he flapped his wings and tail in vein.

_[Soundtrack: Noratan Noragami OST]_

"How about this, since all men think alike." Renamon lifted up some fur that was covering her chest to show some bandages. She started to unravel the bandages to reveal two perky breasts, causing a 'thunk' noise to be heard under Eddy's crotch. "If you can catch me, I'll let you grope one." Her facial expression stayed emotionless as she offered this. Eddy soon started to try and stand up as he managed to get to his knees. Renamon started to walk away, causing Eddy to struggle harder to his feet. Eddy started to flap his wings to at least give him some extra strength for staying up. As he took a step forward the floor around him broke due to the weight sending him falling through five rooms before hitting the water.

_'Okay, this may be harder than I thought.'_ Eddy thought as he sank deep into the water, causing a bunch of sharks and piranhas to surround him. "OH SHIT!" As Renamon looked into the hole, she saw the water turn yellow as it started to shoot off sparks of electricity. Eddy flew out of the water and into the last room he crashed through, while gasping for air. He had a bunch of fried piranhas on his body. "Huh? I wonder what it taste like?" Eddy takes a bite out of one of them, and goes wide eyed. "Not bad, pretty tasty." Eddy finishes it off, leaving nothing but bones . "Better than that awful omelette my brother keeps making us. Now to catch that fox and grope them boobs." Eddy jumps up only to fall on his face. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the Wolf and Lion warriors~<em>

Ed and Danny were clashing blades, as Luke watched while eating a bag of potato chips. "Wolf bomb!" Ed threw a snow Wolf at Danny who sliced it in half, causing it to explode trapping him in ice. Danny breaks free of the ice, as he is surrounded by a green aura. "Your power has risen Danny, this battle shall be one of awesomeness." Ed holds his blade infront of him, causing Danny to hold his own sword over his shoulder.

"I can't wait to go full throttle against you." Danny grins as they both charge at each other with their blades glowing brightly. The moment they clashed the force of it sends Luke out of his chair. Ed grins as he jumps back a few fight and started conjuring up some ice wolves to surround Danny, causing the ghost teen to create three copies of himself. The three copies sliced straight through the snow wolves causing all of them to explode on contact. Ed grinned as the frozen Danny copies were taken out, only to grit through his teeth as he blocks the real ghost's attack. "Now that we're both warriors I guess you can stop holding back!"

"Alright!" Ed exclaimed as his blade glowed white as he unleashed a slash attack at Danny sending him into the sky. "This feels like Ichigo VS Renji first fight!" Ed grins as he blasts snow out of his pant legs to follow him. Their fight took to the sky as Luke started to follow after them. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ed launched a huge burst of snow from his blade at Danny who cut it in half with an ecto-blast. Before they could continue, both were blasted out of the sky by Luke's Aura Spheres.

"Alright, that was good. But Ed, you need to be more strategical. Your movements are too easy to read and has way too many openings." Luke explained as Ed started to hang his head in shame. "But, there is room for improvement. For example the places where your weak points are open you can use your ice wovles or snow attacks to throw them off."

"I will do my best sir!" Ed exclaimed.

"Now Danny, your strategy was good by using the strength in numbers. However, you were too cocky and met your opponent's challenge head on." Luke crossed his arms as Danny rubs the back of his head in dismay. "However, you improved in aura. I can sense that you and your human half are both equally giving the same amount of power in your attacks. I assume that's why you can create a clone that is at full power with ease."

"Thanks. So back to training?" Danny asked holding his blade out.

"You know it!" Ed smiled as he and Danny both clashed blades once more. As the two sword wielders continued to spar, we see Edd and Krystal in the Crystal Ruins having a sparring match of magic. The smart teen grinned as he launched a Blinding Light blast at a nearby crystal causing it to shine all over as he covered his eyes. Krystal grinned as she put on shades.

_[Soundtrack: Fairy Tail, Blazing Dance OST]_

"Nice try Double D, you may shine like a diamond. But that strategy has holes in it." Krystal launched two ice spears at the angelic Ed who dodged the attacks. "For example if there's more than one enemy, odds are they can see through your bright light attacks." She launches a ballistic barrage of fire balls causing the teen to dodge more and more of the attacks.

"I maybe weak, but there's one thing people always assume about me." Edd grinned as he disappeared for a second. "That I don't plan ahead." Krystal turned only for her arms and legs to be spread apart by four archaic rings as a big one surrounded her waste line. "This is an advanced Binding Spell, I had to remember every symbol flawlessly or it could backfire on me drastically." Edd started to pant as his nose began to bleed.

"I think your using too much energy there." Krystal assessed as her friend began to look faint. He smiled a bit before he passed out falling to the ground. The broke as soon as he fell to the ground, causing Krystal to run over to him. She knelt down near his head and placed it on her lap as she opened his mouth to pour a Hi-Potion in his mouth. The feather winged Ed wakes up coughing as he looks up at Krystal. "What's the drawback of the attack?"

"It drains the user's health the longer its used. The spell makes it hard to launch an attack though." Edd looked away sorrowful.

"I think that move should be used in a time of crisis." Krystal suggested causing Edd to nod. "I think we should take a break for a while until that nose bleed is gone."

We come to our Night Fury Eddy as he broke through ship after ship, trying to reach Renamon who kept being one step ahead. "Come on Eddy, I think you need to do more speed training if you can't-" Renamon stopped as something black appeared behind her grabbing both her arms.

"Gotcha!" Eddy grinned as he roared in her ear.

"But how?" Renamon questioned as she noticed Eddy was having trouble flying.

_[Soundtrack: Signs of Love. Persona 4 Reincarnation OST]_

"It was easy," Eddy began as Renamon started to remove his collar, "See I was still hiding under the decks of the ship, and sending illusions above me while sending blasts through it. See I figured you'd wonder how I got up into the air so easily through wooden planks, so I sent a blast to where each illusion would land and crash so I could lead you right under me."

"Very clever, make your enemy see what they think is the real one, to find out they were being duped." Renamon smirked at him as she managed to get the collar off, causing Eddy to fall on his back.

"Let me relax for a bit, but first, a question." Eddy pants as Renamon sits next to him. "Why do you keep your breast covered?"

"Well," Renamon began. "When you fight what do you take into account?" Before Eddy could answer she finished. "A warrior's appearance, their strength and gender. Males will always fight their own sex, however females will get mistreated because men always think little of us at times. You're probably just wanting that reward I offered earlier." Renamon stated as Eddy sat up.

"Thanks, but it'd be rude to grab a warrior's breasts after sparring with her. Plus its time to get back, its getting dark." Eddy blushed as he helped Renamon to her feet.

She gave off a small blush before saying, "Your training will resume after you and the others get the next gem."

_Back to the three gemless warriors~_

_[Soundtrack: Blue Exorcist OST 12 AOE Suite Forth Movement.]_

Spongebob panted as he felt his legs ache as he slowed down, before coming to a complete stop. The bomb next to him was about to go off until Ben turned it off remotely. "I think 6 hours on that thing is a good for now." Ben walked over to the room Timmy was training in to find it completely full of platforms and the Turrent destroyed. Timmy pants as he glared at Ben, before he faints causing Ben to run over and catch him "Easy there Beaver Boy. Alright, now let me check on Jimmy. Who should be done with his 2000 push-ups after he half-assed his last set of push-ups." Ben carries Timmy over to where he left Jimmy to find Jimmy laying face-down. "Hey big brain, what are you doing?"

"My body's muscles are so tensed I can't move." Jimmy growled as he tried to move. Ben sighs as he picks up the nerd and takes them to their beds, as he left to bring Spongebob to his room. As he did this, Spongebob yawned and cuddled up to Ben causing the tall man to knee Spongebob in the back.

"I don't swing that way Blondie!" Ben stated before throwing Spongebob in his bed. Before he walks out, he tucks the transformed Sponge into bed and giving him a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And here's chapter 22. If you don't like the soundtracks just say so and they'll stop if you'd like.<em>**


End file.
